


Fuel to fire

by JunkerFawkes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bodyguard!AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerFawkes/pseuds/JunkerFawkes
Summary: Mako gets hired by a business hotshot to guard his precious son and heir. It doesn't go how he expects it to.





	1. Citizen of glass

Mako was a little nervous, he had to admit. 

The sound of the subway's wheels clanking over the iron tracks beneath it, the wagon shifting slightly as it changed tracks. Mako's grip on the handle tightened while he leaned with the movement, someone on the seats turned a page of their paper with a slight flutter and sipped their coffee out of a takeaway cup. The smell of the coffee entered Mako's nostrils and made him slightly jealous. He could really go for some coffee right now, to help settle his nerves if nothing else. He hoped he looked decent enough for this posh company he was about to visit. He was on his way to an interview, a bodyguard job one of his friends had seen an advert for. 

He glanced across the wagon and saw all those people, on their way to work most likely. There was one elderly woman chatting to a middle aged man, another woman clearly listening in as they were talking quite loudly. The elderly woman was probably a little hard of hearing. There was a dark skinned girl in a school uniform, sitting down with her legs crossed and her fingers racing over her smartphone's screen. She smiled at a message she was reading, and Mako wondered what it could have been to make her chuckle out loud. Her hair shook with her as she laughed, the curls rippling like a gentle wave.

Just opposite Mako was a pregnant woman, who he'd given his seat to when she got on at the previous station. She looked like she was about seven months in, though Mako wasn't quite sure. He didn't want to bother her with the question either. He was sure she had a lot of other, more important things on her mind. She must have seen him looking though because she smiled when she caught his eyes. 

“8 months in.” she said, and she sounded gentle, tranquil almost.  
“Congratulations.” Mako smiled.  
“It's a girl. We've just finished painting the baby room. I can barely wait for her, if I'm honest.” the woman was smiling so radiantly Mako didn't question her statement for a second.  
“I wish you and your young family all the best.” he nodded with a light smile, the subway stopping at the station where he had to get off. The doors slid open with a little creak of rubber that had to be replaced and Mako stepped out onto the concrete platform, the heels of his classy black wingtips clicking on the concrete when he started walking towards the stairs. The rented black suit was one size too small but at least he'd found something. He didn't really own any suits, he wasn't the type that wore them often. He preferred comfort over style. But he'd thought showing up in something less than a suit would be outrageous in a CEO's eyes. 

Because that's who he was about to see. He presumed the bodyguard job involved guarding said CEO, as well. Fawkes Co. was a rather large company involved in the oil trade, but the details escaped Mako. Sloppy, he knew that. He should have done some looking into the company he was going to apply to at least. Thing was, his friend's suggestion had come kind of out of the blue. He'd only told him a day ago and Mako had spent yesterday looking for a fitting suit to rent, not an easy task when you were size 6 XL. 

The corporate building of Fawkes Co. was a large glass tower, twelve floors of nothing but offices, convention spaces and presentation rooms. Mako entered through the large revolving door, coming into a clinical white entry hall. There was a big, bright orange desk in the middle with three women behind it, all looking just as impeccable in their size cut suits and their hair in a tight bun. The circular desk had one plant on it, and a fishbowl. Everything else was white, and hard, straight lines were obviously a favourite of the whichever architect had designed the building. 

“Excuse me, I'm here for the bodyguard job?” Mako said, approaching the oval desk in the middle of the room. All three women looked up at the same time and it was obvious they were sizing him up, their eyes going over his whole outfit. 

“You are?” the red haired one asked, taking her glasses off as she frowned with incredulity. She couldn't have been younger than fifty, her wrinkles clear on her forehead. Mako decided he wouldn't let her attitude get to him. He nodded firmly.  
“Well you're the only one who's shown up so far. I can't say I envy you.” the woman continued. So that's why she'd sounded so sarcastic. “I mean who'd have the patience to deal with that brat?”  
“Holly, ssh.” another of the receptionists hissed.  
“Right. Mister Fawkes is waiting for any applicants in his office. 12th floor, first door left. Elevator's over there. Good luck.” Holly said, before she returned to her work. 

Mako was a little confused by the way the woman had spoken of their corporate head. Calling your boss a brat was onorthodox, to say the least. The modern lift had a bell ring when it arrived on the ground floor, Mako getting in after letting some employees get out. He'd made a good choice wearing the suit. They were all dressed immaculately, suits with matching ties and shoes. The lift went up without so much as a noise, sliding past floor after floor until he got to the top. 

The top floor had a great view over the city, Mako taking a moment to look at it before he knocked on the door of the office. The golden nameplate on the door had the CEO's name engraved in swirly letters. 'Chief Executive Officer Isaac Fawkes.' 

“Come in.” a modulated voice spoke and Mako opened the door, entering into a spacious office. Over near the window was a desk with a rather tall, black haired man, though grey hairs were starting to appear at his temples. Mako approached the desk, shoes sinking into the carpet's soft surface. There was a big leather chair turned towards the view of the city, a paper and an old cup of coffee on the glass table next to it. 

“What can I do for you?” the man behind the desk asked. He had a neatly trimmed moustache the curled up when he smiled and cold, blue eyes. He looked like a businessman. Hard, sharp. The smile was fake and Mako saw right through it.  
“I'm here about the bodyguard job.” Mako said, thinking it best to be to the point. He took his resume out of his old leather suitcase, a thing he'd had for years, ever since he left art school. It'd been a graduation present from his family. 

“I see.” the man took the resume and gestured for Mako to sit down opposite him. Mako sat down, trying to do it as gracefully as possible and not make it obvious that the suit was making him very uncomfortable. 

“How did you hear of this job?” the black haired man asked.  
“A friend told me.” Mako shrugged. Best be truthful, after all.  
“Right, and you thought you were qualified enough to apply?” the man frowned. Mako just shrugged.  
“Well, a man of few words. I'd say you were impolite but frankly I think it's rather refreshing! My name is Isaac Fawkes, by the way. I completely forgot to introduce myself. I was distracted by your ah- unusual appearance.”  
“I get that a lot.” Mako nodded. “I'm -”  
“-Mako Rutledge, yes I just read.” Isaac said. “48, out of a job for almost three years. Goes to the gym four times a week, plays snooker on tuesday and saturday evenings.” he smiled. “I'm a quick reader.” he held up Mako's resume.  
“So I see.” Mako frowned, a little impressed. 

“So, let's discuss this bodyguard job. You seem to be quite physically able to provide the protection I require for my son.” Isaac folded his hands. So it was his son he was looking to protect. That would explain the attitude of the receptionist.  
“I'm afraid he might be in danger because of a certain deal I have made. I've received multiple threats, most of them aimed at me, but a few that mentioned Jamison in particular. I want you to guard him at all times, until this whole thing blows over.” Isaac sighed. “It could be weeks, months, a year. It really depends.”  
“So I'm hired?” Mako asked, surprised.  
“Yes, you are. You're the only applicant.” Isaac shrugged. “What choice do I have?”  
Mako shrugged. He supposed that was true.  
“Besides-” Isaac rose from his chair. “-You seem trustworthy. And with your looks, no one will think twice about challenging you.” he gestured for Mako to go ahead and leave the office.  
“We'll go and introduce you. You'll be moving in with us for the time being, so I would like to ask for your discretion. But we can discuss all that in the car. Come, let's go.”

Mako was having a little trouble keeping up with the pace of things. He thought he was just there to apply, but now he was in a big black car being driven by a chauffeur to his new boss's mansion to meet his son. Isaac had everything planned out with military precision, paperwork that had to be signed neatly stored in his suitcase. They discussed the rules on the drive to the mansion and Mako was handed a sheet to remember them by. It dazzled Mako, but it was nothing that wasn't beyond logical thinking. He was just there to keep them safe, not to meddle in their private matters. 

They drove through an electric gate and pulled up to a large driveway, stopping in front of an even larger mansion, the stately white doors opening and the chauffeur letting them in with a stately bow. Mako almost felt like he was part of a regency drama series, the ones he liked to watch on tv. 

“Jamison!” Isaac called up the stately cherry wood stairs. “Come down, there's someone I'd like you to meet!”  
“No need to shout.” a silvery voice said. A moment later, a tall, thin young man came walking out of the kitchen, holding a cup of steaming noodles. Mako had to wonder if this really was Isaac's son because they looked absolutely nothing alike. He was blonde, expressive amber eyes looking at Mako with a young curiousity and he couldn't have been older than 22. He was wearing a university uniform, of the most prestigious university in the city.

“Who's the big guy?” the blonde youngster asked, looking at Mako. His eyes were fetching enough for Mako to remain focused on them while Isaac stepped forward. He'd never seen eyes like these, intense and burning. Was one pupil slightly out of focus? Mako thought so but couldn't look close enough before Jamison looked away again.  
“This is your new bodyguard, Mako Rutledge. Mako, this is Jamison, my son.”  
“Bodyguard? Why do I need a bodyguard?” Jamison frowned, alarmed.  
“Don't talk back to me, Jamison. Mako will be staying here for a while and it's for your own good. Don't give him any trouble, you hear me?” Isaac stated, making it clear that there was no discussion possible. Mako thought it was a bit harsh, after all suddenly being assigned a bodyguard wasn't something that was normal for many people. Jamison's face hardened, frown deepening before he nodded, though he was clearly not in agreement. 

“I'll show you to your room, Mako. Jamison, get back to your studies. That mark on your last french test was unacceptable. You've wasted enough time.” Isaac said, sternly. Jamison resigned to his fate with a sigh, shuffling up the stairs with his noodles. Mako got a little uneasy at their interaction for some reason, but decided not to speak up. He needed this job. So he followed Isaac to the guest room, a generous, luxurious room with an ensuite bathroom and a nice corner to read in should he so please. 

“You're free to use the facilities of the house to your liking. Do you have some things you might need to move over?”  
“A few, but nothing I need a car for.” Mako shook his head. Just a few personal things, like pictures and paperwork he didn't want to leave in his flat while he was away. “I'll go collect them today and that should be it.”  
“Good man. I'll return to work and see you at dinner then. Welcome to the family.” Isaac smiled as he shook Mako's hand. “I'll sort all the paperwork and your contract will be effective immediately. You'll start tomorrow.”

“Thank you, sir.” Mako nodded, watching as Isaac turned and left. Mako let out a deep sigh and turned back into what was now his room, taking in his surroundings. It'd been a while since he'd lived in such luxurious circumstances. He sat down on the chair and looked out the window, that offered a view over the large backyard, and Mako even saw a jacuzzi on a terrace a little bit further into the garden. 

This was not even close to how he'd imagined this day would have gone.


	2. Aventine

Darkness was setting in when Mako was heading back to the mansion with some clothes and personal belongings. One of his friends from his old biker club had offered to help him and was walking with him to the mansion. Badger was his name. Or well, his nickname, really. Their group was named Roadkill and they'd all adapted a nickname in the same fashion of animals they found on the road. Mako's was Roadhog, but there were others, too. Fox, Squirrel, Deer, and that was just naming a few. Their gang consisted of twelve people who all had the same hobby. Motorbikes. They didn't ride anymore, but they still gathered twice every week in their trusty little bar and played snooker. More often than not, those nights were Mako's highlight of the week. 

“So what's the kid like?” Badger asked. Badger was a stout man, with a large grey beard and long white hair, who refused to wear anything other than ripped jeans, americana shirts and leather jackets. His biker boots clunked over the pavement and he couldn't have looked different to Mako if he'd tried.  
“I don't really know. Young.” Mako shrugged. “Seems nice. Not really talked to him though, his father didn't give him much chance to speak.”  
“Hog, are you sure about this?” Badger asked, stopping and looking at his mate.  
“Yeah. I need the money, Badge.” Mako said. Badger let out a troubled sigh.  
“I don't know. You look so strange in that suit. It's like I don't know you anymore.”  
“Stop being so dramatic. It's still me.” Mako rolled his eyes. Badger grinned and did a little sprint to keep up with Mako's firm pace. 

They got back to the mansion and while they were carrying the stuff Jamison came down the stairs to check out who was coming in. He seemed curious, but remained at a distance.  
“That him?” Badger asked, nudging subtly over his shoulder. Mako nodded.  
“He's barely out of the diapers!” Badger said, quite loudly and with his thick scottish accent shining through gloriously. Jamison recoiled in surprise, but then came down to check out the guest.  
“Sorry.” Mako said. “This is my friend Badger. He's not known for his manners.”  
“Hey kid. Nice house.” Badger smiled. Jamison just scoffed, but not maliciously. He offered Badger a smile. “Nice if you like living in a gilded cage.” he crossed his arms. “So, Mako, was it? I don't suppose my father told you the reason he's hiring you?”

“He did, but I have a spreadsheet of rules to go by and I'm guessing by telling you I would be breaking at least five of those rules.” Mako said, showing Jamison said sheet.  
“Fair enough.” Jamison chuckled. “Sorry about my old man. He can be pretty demanding.”  
“It's alright.” Mako smiled, finally getting a moment to look his charge over a bit more closely. He was quite tall, 6'5 at least and had a thin build, small hands with long fingers. 

His face was quite long, sharp nose and cheekbones, thin lips and thick eyebrows. His blonde hair swept back in a playful curve and there were freckles all over his face, fluttering out in a cheerful pattern. He was wearing homely clothes, a big sweater and skinny jeans, thick furry socks pulled over them up to his knees. Mako finally confirmed that yes, one of Jamison's pupils was indeed slightly out of focus, his left eye wasn't quite looking in the same direction as the right. Mako wondered what had caused it. 

Jamison had a light blush on his cheeks as he smiled at both men, looking a little anxious. Having two strangers in his house might be slightly unsettling, Mako realized. Especially strangers of their size. 

“Father just sent me a message he's working late again, so we have the house to ourselves.” Jamison said, folding his hands in front of his chest. “I should get to cooking dinner. Is your friend staying?”  
“No, I can't. I'm expected elsewhere. But thank you for the offer kid.” Badger smiled. “Good luck on your new job, Roadhog. I'll see myself out.”  
“Thank you Badger. I'll see you on Saturday.” Mako nodded.  
“See ya!” Badger left the room and Jamison didn't seem particulary interested in seeing him out. He was more inrigued by Mako, cocking his head while he looked at him. 

“You're really big.” Jamison eventually noted, after a short silence. Mako snorted.  
“Sharp observation.”  
“I mean that's probably why my father hired you but-” Jamison looked away, seeming a little uncertain. Mako looked up and frowned.  
“I'm here to protect you, Jamison. You have nothing to fear from me. I promise.” Mako smiled at Jamison, who hesitantly returned it, coming closer carefully. Mako was unsure why, until he extended his hand.

“We didn't really get a proper introduction did we? It's nice to meet you, Mako. Or should I say Roadhog?” Jamison asked, unsure. 

Mako shrugged and shook Jamison's hand, seeing it completely dissapear in his own. He squeezed very gently, not wanting to hurt him.  
“You can call me whatever you like, Jamison. I'm not picky.” Mako stated.  
“Please, call me Jamie. My father's the only one who calls me Jamison and it's-” Jamie shrugged, looking for the right word with a troubled frown. “-I don't like it.”  
“Alright. Jamie it is.” Mako smiled. “I'm sorry about barging into your house and life like this. It can't be easy for you.”  
“Uhm, it's not, no. But you seem nice, so that's a plus.” Jamie offered Mako a sincere smile. “Sorry about reacting so prickly this afternoon. I was just taken aback by father suddenly showing up with you, I guess.” 

“I can see why.” Mako said. “No offense taken.”  
“Good. So ah, you want your meat rare, medium, well done?” Jamison gestured at the kitchen in regards to dinner.  
“Actually I'm a vegetarian. So I'll pass on the meat.” Mako said.  
“Oh! Okay. Well I don't really think we have anything else.” Jamie mused. “I'll have a look, though. See what I can come up with. I'll call you when it's done!” he seemed rather determined and Mako didn't get a chance to offer to help him before he ran off. 

Dinner was more than a little awkward, Mako and Jamie sitting opposite eachother but not exchanging a single word. Mako wasn't quite sure what to say, and Jamie obviously wasn't comfortable, despite Mako's assurances. Mako didn't attempt to offer more consolation, it probably wouldn't help anyway. Time was the best remedy for this. They needed to get used to eachother. 

“You're a good cook.” Mako mumbled, as he finished his food. “I enjoyed that.”  
“You're welcome.” Jamie smiled feintly. “Well, I have got more homework to do, so I'll get to that. Uni starts at half nine tomorrow, so I usually leave at eight. See you then, I guess?” he rubbed his left arm with his right hand, awkwardly. Mako nodded.  
“Right. Okay. Goodnight then.” Jamie mumbled, turning away and rushing up the stairs, socks thumping over the dark wood. Mako watched him dissapear, listening to his footsteps as he moved towards his room and closed the door. 

Mako cleaned up the kitchen and then went back to his room, hearing the soft thumping of music coming from upstairs. Probably some music Jamie had on while he was studying. He seemed very serious about it, probably attended a business course at uni that required a lot of work. 

It must have been near eleven at night when Mako heard the front door open. That would probably be Isaac, coming home from work. He heard him talk, probably on the phone with someone. Mako wasn't particularly interested in going out and talking to him, so he stayed put, watching the news on low volume. The music from Jamie's room hadn't stopped all evening, but as soon as Isaac walked up the stairs, it decreased in volume. Isaac went up to Jamie's room and Mako heard the door open, Isaac talking in his usual, controlled voice. 

Mako couldn't make out what was said but he figured it was none of his business anyway. However he couldn't help but overhear when their conversation turned into an argument, both shouting.  
“Don't tell me you've wasted your whole evening on useless music instead of your studies, Jamison!”  
“God forbid I have fun for one night, right?! Studying is all I ever do! I wanted-”  
“-It's not about what you want but about what you need! I know what you need and it's not this frivolous prancing around!”  
There was a painful silence then, Jamie muttering a reply and the door slamming shut. 

Mako tried not to make too much of it. Every parent and child argued sometimes. And with all that had happened today, tension was probably quite high. He listened when Isaac returned to his room and how the house returned to silence afterwards. Mako eventually turned off the televison and got ready for bed, but just as he was about to get in, he was surprised by a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” he said, watching curiously as Jamie entered with two mugs of tea. He hadn't heard him come down at all. Had he sneaked down so he wouldn't wake his father?  
“Hey.” Jamie offered Mako a shy smile. “Sorry to disturb you this late. Thought you might like a cup of tea, though.”  
“I would, actually.” Mako nodded, seeing how Jamie looked like hell. Had he been crying? His eyes were slightly swollen and there were wet spots on the sleeves of his sweater. “You okay?”  
“Uh, yeah. I'm alright.” Jamie mumbled. “I just- you probably heard that little argument, didn't you?” Jamie gave Mako one of the mugs of tea.  
“Hard not to.” Mako nodded.  
“I know. I really wish it just-” Jamie sank down to sit with his back leaned to Mako's bedside, Mako sitting on the edge. Jamie was obviously having a rough time of it all, and Mako wished he knew how to comfort him. 

“He told me the reason he hired you. Not all the details obviously but it boils down to the fact he's doing business on terms that aren't strictly legal. I don't understand half of it if I'm honest. But he fucked up and now I need you to protect me. How awesome is that?” Jamie scoffed. “Selfish prick.”  
“I'm sure he's just trying to do the right thing.” Mako mumbled.  
“Yeah, right. Well, I can't blame you for not wanting to badmouth your boss before your first day has even started.” Jamie smiled feintly. “I'm sorry you had to hear us argue. Probably won't be the last time either. We clash a lot. We're very different people.”  
“What about your mother?” Mako asked. He hadn't seen a sign of her in the house so far.  
“She divorced my dad a few years ago. He got custody because he had money to pay for good lawyers. My mum doesn't have much, a little flat, a budgie and just enough money to keep herself fed. She lives on the other side of town. I was planning to visit her tomorrow, actually.” Jamie said. “I suppose you'll be coming along.”  
“Not much choice. I'm sorry about the whole situation.” Mako said. “I'll try and make it as smooth as possible.”  
“Thanks.” Jamie said, getting up. “I'll go catch some sleep. See you tomorrow.” he offered Mako a soft, sincere smile and Mako returned it with a slight nod.

“See you tomorrow.”


	3. Dew on the vine

Mako was leaning against the brick wall that surrounded the university building behind him. Only students and staff were allowed to be on the university grounds, so he had said goodbye to Jamie at the gates and told him he'd be waiting for him when his classes were finished. 

Mako hadn't been at the gates the whole time of course. He'd returned the hired suit and bought himself some more presentable clothing than what he usually wore. He figured he'd stand out in the streets wearing expensive size cut suits, so he'd gone for neutral stuff, jeans and plain shirts. After all he was there to protect Jamie and he could do that most effectively by not drawing attention to him. He'd been back to the mansion and changed into his new clothes and was now once again by the gates, waiting for Jamie. He'd have to remember to ask his number, so they could easily communicate on where he was and where they'd meet. 

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long. There was a mechanical bell sound and the gates were opened, students leaving campus in groups. Jamie was with two other students, a dark skinned boy and a brown haired girl with pink markings on her face. They were laughing and joking together, so Mako figured they were probably Jamie's friends. 

“Oh, hey Mako!” Jamie greeted him with a smile and a little wave.  
“Hey Jamie.” Mako nodded, returning the smile.  
“Guys, this is Mako, my uh- uncle! Mako, this is Lucio and Hana, they've been my friends ever since I joined this university!” Jamie grinned nervously and eyed Mako with a slightly desperate look. He hadn't told them he was assigned a bodyguard yet. Mako decided to play along. It wouldn't be something he'd tell everyone about either.  
“Hey kids.” Mako smiled at Jamie's friends.  
“Nice to meet you mister!” Hana came to shake his hand and after that Lucio did as well.  
“I'll see you tomorrow, guys.” Jamie said. “We're off to visit my mum.”  
“Okay, take care Jamie! Don't forget to take your meds again, alright?” Lucio said, affirming his statement with a squeeze to Jamie's shoulder.  
“I won't, Lu. Don't worry.” Jamie smiled feintly. “See you guys!”

They parted ways, walking in different directions. Jamie sighed, waiting until they were out of earshot before he said anything.  
“Thanks for playing along. I couldn't bring myself to tell them yet.I just have a hard time believing it still, to be honest.”  
“It's okay. I understand.” Mako nodded. “What did he mean by forget your meds?”  
“I have prescription meds for my depression.” Jamie mumbled, blushing slightly. “I have to take them every morning and evening. I was just occupied so I forgot to take them this morning.”  
“I see.” Mako said. “Do you need help?”  
“What?” Jamie frowned.  
“Remembering your meds, I mean.” Mako clarified. “I could help you remember, if you want.”  
“I- ah, yeah maybe that would be a good idea. I forget them a lot.” Jamie admitted. “Thank you.”  
“Alright. I'll remind you when I can.” Mako agreed. Jamie smiled meekly at him, still blushing lightly.  
“Thank you. That's really nice of you.” he mumbled, a little shy.  
“You're welcome.” Mako said. “So, which way to your mother's place?”

They took the bus to the other end of town, getting out in a neighbourhood that reminded Mako of where his own apartment was. They entered an apartment building and went to the fourt floor, knocking on the door of flat number 56. 

A woman opened up and Mako could immediately see where Jamie got his looks from. His mother wasn't as tall as he was but still tall for a woman, blonde hair in a long braid and warm brown eyes. She had a thin posture, her face marked by worry and stress. Never the less, she lighted up immediately when she saw her son.  
“Hey mum!” Jamie smiled, hugging his mother.  
“Hello Jamie! I was starting to think you wouldn't show up today!” the woman said, smiling gently. She seemed a little older than Mako expected. She was definitely older than Isaac, maybe even by ten or more years.  
“And who's this?” Jamie's mother asked, looking at Mako.  
“This is Mako, my bodyguard.” Jamie said gesturing at Mako. “Mako, this is my mum, Bethany.”  
“Just call me Beth.” Bethany smiled and shook Mako's hand. “Come in. I have tea and cookies waiting for you!”

They came into the small hallway and made their way to the kitchen, where there was a little table with four chairs, decked and waiting for them. The apartment was tiny, but cosy. There was a homely feel to the room, bedroom and living room separated by a sliding door. Old furniture, likely from a charity shop, a grey sofa and television that had to be at least 20 years old. Most things were in a grey tone, the carpet, the tiles in the kitchen, the wallpaper, and the kitchen counter. It gave the whole place a worn kind of feel and that's exactly what Jamie's mother looked like. Worn. Tired. There was an ashtray on the windowsill with a recently pressed out cigarette. The cage that hung from the ceiling was open and empty, the blue budgie flying around in the room and fluttering onto the windowsill when they sat down at the table. Jamie held up his finger and it hopped on routinely, Jamie giving it a little kiss on the head. 

“So, mind telling me why you have a bodyguard tagging along?” Bethany asked, frowning with question. “What has Isaac done now?” apparently it wasn't the first time she'd seen something like this. 

“I'm not sure, mum. He just took on Mako yesterday and said it was for my own good. You know how he is.” Jamie shrugged. “Didn't get much of an explanation other than 'it's just temporary, until this deal blows over'.”  
Bethany sighed, worried lines on her face as she grimaced. “Typical.” she sounded bitter and Mako couldn't blame her. He felt like he was intruding, fidgeting a little uneasily.  
“I'll have a word with him. Again.” Bethany mumbled. “Though I doubt he will listen.”  
“I'm very sorry about all this. I shouldn't-” Mako got up from his chair.  
“Oh no, no!” Bethany said, one hand coming to Mako's shoulder and guiding him down again. “You're protecting him! You're doing something good. I could never hold you accountable for all this. Please, sit and have tea with us.” she smiled. “And thank you. For keeping my son safe.”  
“I-' Mako hesitated as she handed him a small teacup. “-you're welcome. And thank you.” he gave in after a sweet smile from Jamie, who seemed quite happy and relaxed here, more so than in his own house. The budgie had moved to sit on Jamie's head, chirping happily while it nested in his hair. 

They drank tea and shared some small talk, Jamie talking about university and how much work it gave him, Beth trying to make sure he wasn't just working and also had a bit of fun, expressing her concern, saying she thought he looked tired and stressed. And he did, she was right.  
“Yeah, it's pretty hard to balance it all.” Jamie admitted. “And father insist I spend all my time studying. He won't tolerate me staying out late.”  
“Your father's forgotten he was once young as well.” Beth mumbled. “Oh, before I forget. Jamie darling, there's a few things I found I think you should have. Some belongings of grandma she would have wanted you to have. I put them in the bedroom in a box. Go take a look.”

Jamie nodded, leaving the kitchen and Beth wasted no time in starting a conversation with Mako.  
“You seem a decent man. Please, can you look out for Jamie?” she asked, straight to the point.  
“I'm sorry?”  
“Isaac isn't who he was once. He took everything from me. My son, my home, my money-” Beth sighed. “He only got custody because he could afford the best lawyers. Do you know what it's like to have your child taken away from you?”  
“I do not, ma'am.” Mako shook his head.  
“I hope you never will. Jamie's a good kid. Please, be kind to him.” Beth asked, her eyes sad.  
“I will, ma'am.” Mako nodded. “It's not his fault.”  
“None of this is. His youth is being taken from him and I can do nothing but stand by and watch.” Beth closed her eyes, smiling feintly. “But here I am rambling on to you, who hasn't even known him for a day. I'm sorry, Mako.”  
“Don't worry about it, ma'am.” Mako smiled. “You're a concerned parent. I couldn't possibly blame you for wanting to protect your son.”  
“I would step into your shoes in a heartbeat if I could.” Beth smiled. “At least you seem a good man. Please be careful. Your job is a hard one.”  
“I'll do my best.” Mako assured her. Beth smiled gratefully, looking up when Jamie came back with the box of things. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking through the box, Jamie showing Mako old pictures of their family. It might have seemed boring to anyone else, but Jamie was so sincere and Beth was very welcoming and kind, so Mako listened to their stories with interest. They may have been strangers still, but they made Mako feel like he was welcome with them. It'd gotten dark by the time they noticed it was past dinner time, Jamie looking up when he checked his phone.  
“I should have been home an hour ago.”  
“Isaac's probably working late anyway.” Beth scoffed. “He always is. Always was. I doubt it will ever change.”  
“Still, we should get going.” Jamie mumbled, getting up. “Thanks for the tea and the things, mum!”  
“That's alright. You be careful now. I'll see you next week.” Beth smiled as she walked with them.  
“See you next week, goodnight.” Jamie smiled and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek before they left. 

Walking home in the falling darkness Mako wasn't quite sure what to say, so he kept quiet, glancing at the box of stuff Jamie was holding.  
“Grandma died about two months ago.” Jamie said, seeing Mako's look. “She was ill for a long time but dad made sure she didn't lack any care in her last few weeks. He paid for everything. He said he'd clean out grandma's apartment for mum too, but he-” Jamie hesitated. “-He's always too busy. We knew he wouldn't. But we thought, maybe this time-” he chuckled. “-you know. Stupid, right?”  
“No.” Mako shook his head. “Not at all.”  
“Wish mum would've said something. I would have liked to help clear it out. She shouldn't be doing that on her own.” Jamie mumbled. “Still, I'm glad I got this stuff.” he smiled.  
“Your mother seems like a strong woman.” Mako said.  
“She is. But she's got her limits. She doesn't like to admit them though.”  
“A bit like you, maybe?” Mako chuckled. Jamie laughed.  
“Yeah. Maybe.” he admitted, smiling widely. He gave Mako a little sideways smile as they walked along, passing a snackbar. Jamie whined, Mako hearing his stomach growl even from that distance.

“You hungry?”  
“Starving.” Jamie nodded. “Didn't have lunch at uni today.”  
“Let's have some food then.” Mako turned towards the snackbar.  
“What, from here?” Jamie asked, surprised.  
“Yeah, sure. Why not?” Mako shrugged, stepping over the threshold.  
“Father says this is just rubbish, that it'll make you sick and fat.” Jamie mumbled, tentatively following Mako.  
“Well that's true for anything if you have too much of it.” Mako smiled. “Come on, I'll pay.”

“Oh my god, this is gorgeous.” Jamie mumbled with his mouthful. It was ten minutes later and Jamie had been converted to fastfood in exactly one bite. He'd taken a sizeable chunk out of his burger, the thing dripping with sauce. Mako hummed in agreement, not wanting to talk with his mouthful. They were sitting at a table in the snackbar, which was empty save for two or three people at the counter. 

“You've really never had one before?” he asked, once he'd swallowed his food.  
“Nu-uh.” Jamie shook his head. “I've really missed out!”  
“What about your friends? Don't you go out with them?” Mako asked, frowning.  
“I'm not allowed.” Jamie mumbled, ears read when he realized that was probably strange.  
“Because you need to study?”  
Jamie nodded quietly. 

“Well, what are your marks like?” Mako asked, hoping that wasn't too personal.  
“My marks are fine! It's just not good enough for him!” Jamie said, suddenly fierce. “He wants me to be top of my class, like he was! But I'm nothing like him! I'm-” Jamie stopped in his rant, looking a little ashamed of that little outburst. “-Sorry. I'm sure you're not interested in that stuff.”  
“It's okay.” Mako smiled. “I understand. It must get claustrophobic in your room, having to study all the time.”  
“It does.” Jamie nodded, relieved that Mako understood what he was talking about. “Though I wasn't studying last night. I was singing.” Jamie smiled shyly, blush appearing on his cheeks. "And dancing, too. It-" he rubbed his neck nervously.  
“I needed to relax and unwind after the day I had yesterday. And music, it helps.”  
“We all need a way to escape reality.” Mako smiled in sympathy.  
“What do you do to relax then?” Jamie asked.  
“I have a friend group that gathers on tuesdays and saturdays. We drink, play snooker, discuss motorcycles, those kind of things.” Mako said. “Badger was from that same group.”  
“I thought so.” Jamie chuckled. He quietly glanced down at the last bit of burger he was holding. Mako saw the contemplative look in his eyes and decided not to ask, waiting for Jamie to come forward instead. 

“I would have given everything to stay with my mum instead of this.” Jamie eventually mumbled. “I know it seems to outsiders like I must be happy that I have all of this stuff, a huge room, a nice house, a chauffeur, a top university and a business I will inherit, but-” he sighed. “-I'd give that all up to just lead a normal life. In a heartbeat.”  
Mako remained silent, seeing Jamie smile feintly.  
“Well, let's go home.” he mumbled. “Don't want to invoke the old man's wrath.”  
Mako nodded and finished the last of the burger before he threw the packaging in the bin. He had a little idea that might make Jamie feel a little bit better, but it'd have to wait for a while. He watched Jamie as he went ahead while Mako got a soda for the walk home, seeing how Jamie looked up to the sky with thoughtful eyes, looking a lot older suddenly. Mako understood what Beth meant now when she said his youth was being taken from him. Could Mako really just stand back and watch how that happened right under his nose? It wasn't his place to interfere, but this, it was just too cruel. Surely Mako could do something. 

Anything.


	4. Divenire

A few weeks went by without much change, Isaac was never home, and when he was he spent his time berating Jamie for not studying enough and doing work from home. Jamie was still trying to please his father's high expectations and attended uni faithfully. Mako and Jamie spoke mostly superficially, but their conversations started getting more personal and comfortable pretty quickly. Jamie was easy to talk to so Mako sometimes just shared thoughts with him, told him about the motorcycle club and the evenings he spent there. In turn, Jamie spoke more about what was on his mind, mostly about how he couldn't keep up with his homework and needed to organize himself better. 

He'd get the marks for the first semester today. Mako remembered him talk about it, and he'd made sure Jamie had at least taken his meds before he went to uni, though he was too nervous to eat anything, he did have a cup of tea at Mako's behest. Mako made sure there were some crackers in his bag too, just in case. He was waiting by the gates for Jamie to show up, sending him a quick message on his phone that he was there and ready to celebrate with a visit to the snackbar. They'd gone by a few times since the first time, Jamie wanting to try more things that were on the menu but the burger had remained his favorite. 

Mako waited for a long time, Jamie should have been free by now. He checked the time and watched how most of the students had already left campus. He was a little worried, this wasn't like Jamie. He knew he wasn't allowed on campus but he decided this was an exception, after all, what if something had happened? His job was to protect him. So Mako crossed the threshold and walked onto the university courtyard, going the opposite direction the students were. 

He came to a big entry hall, the old marble floors polished clean but with trash littering in some places, signs of messy students everywhere. He continued down the hall, finding the locker room, which was all but deserted. He had no idea where Jamie had his classes or where he could possibly be, until he got a message, phone buzzing. Mako quickly read it, seeing it was from Jamie.  
'Toilet.' was all it said. Mako knew enough, heading for the men's room. It was a good thing the building was quiet now, no students were roaming and the bathroom was empty when Mako entered. It was a typical school bathroom, cheap and efficient, five stalls in a row and three a bit greasy in places but as far as public toilets went you could do a lot worse. There was grafitti on the wall in the corner, something written on the mirror in lipstick. 

“Jamie?”

He heard a gasp, a sniffle and some shuffling. From the sound of it, Jamie was hiding in the corner with the cleaning equipment rather than in a stall.  
“Hey.” Jamie's voice whispered, as if he was afraid of being caught. Mako took the yellow cleaning sign that was on the floor next to the wall and put it out in front of the main door to prevent them from being disturbed before he walked to the back, where there was a little nook with cleaning equipment. Jamie was sitting in the corner next to a few mops, looking small and miserable, especially with Mako looming over him. 

“What's wrong?” Mako asked, crouching down to seem a bit smaller, more out of instinct than anything. Jamie wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, probably not the first time judging by the moisture on the cloth of his vest and the soreness of his eyes.  
“Father's gonna fucking kill me.” Jamie mumbled, handing Mako a sheet with a lot of numbers on it. Jamie's name was coloured in neon green with marker. Mako's eyes skimmed over Jamie's marks and noticed two F's. Most marks were a few B's, and there was one A-.  
“It's fucking terrible.” Jamie sniffed loudly. “I'm useless.”  
“You're not useless. This is nothing that can't be fixed.” Mako said, resolutely. “So you're struggling with math and english? We can do something about that.”  
“What?” Jamie looked up, confused frown.  
“Come on, let's get you something to eat.”  
“No, I don't feel good.” Jamie shook his head, retreating and crossing his arms. “I don't want to go home. He's going to be furious. You know what he's like.”  
“He won't be home until eleven tonight. And I've got some tricks up my sleeve, don't you worry.” Mako smiled softly, offering Jamie a hand to help him stand up. Jamie looked at him with big, surprised eyes, taking a short moment before he accepted the gesture and pulled himself up by Mako's hand. 

“What tricks?” he asked, following Mako out of the restroom and down the hallway. Mako smiled mysteriously, quickly dropping by the canteen and taking a coffee for himself and a pre-packaged sandwich for Jamie out of a machine. They sat down for a moment, Jamie digging in to the sandwich despite his earlier statement. If he hadn't eaten all day that would explain why he felt queasy to the stomach. Some food would do him good. Mako elaborately put the list down on the table, took his coffee and poured it onto the list. He didn't even bother making it look like an accident. Jamie laughed at the frankness of Mako's actions, giving him a confused look.  
“What are you doing?”  
“You'll see.” Mako smiled. “Wait here.” he picked up the coffee soaked list and carried the dripping paper to the information desk. 

Jamie watched as Mako adressed the secretary, holding up the list and talking to her. They only exchanged a few words, after which the secretary nodded and Mako returned.  
“Let's go. I've got a document to edit.”  
“What?” Jamie frowned, starting to puzzle the pieces together. He gasped when he realized what Mako had done. “Are you seriously going to give my father a forged list?!” he hissed.  
“Of course. I used to be quite good at forging documents back in the day. Time to see if I haven't lost my touch.”

Back home, Mako opened his laptop and imported the file of the list into a program he hadn't used for a few years now, but it still worked perfectly. With a bit of editing, Mako made the two F's dissapear, turning them into B's as well. The difference wasn't even noticeable to him when he'd finally finished and printed it. 

“Here you go.” Mako said, handing Jamie the list and erasing the traces of the document on the printer. Jamie gave him a suspicious frown, eyeing the list and critically trying to decide if the editing was noticeable.  
“I don't see a difference.” he admitted. “I don't see why father wouldn't believe it if I handed him this list. How many times have you done things like this before?” he asked, eyeing Mako inquisitively. 

“You could just say thank you.” Mako teased, Jamie grinning.  
“Thank you.” Jamie said, smiling gratefully.  
“But that doesn't mean you can rest easy. This might fool your father, but those F's need to dissapear from the list.” Mako said, intently.  
“I know. I'll do my best.” Jamie nodded. “I have three more semesters to do that!”  
“That's the spirit.” Mako smiled. “And don't hesitate to ask for help, alright?”  
“Alright.” Jamie nodded, relief obvious on his face, fingers fidgeting and teeth chewing his lower lip. “I really owe you for this.”

“You don't.” Mako shook his head. Jamie looked away, hand rubbing his neck nervously.  
“Well, I don't know about you-” Mako sighed. “-but I'm starving. I'll start on dinner.” he got off his seat but before he could turn around he was jumped, long, thin arms wrapping around his neck and hugging him tight. Jamie was light enough that he was lifted off the floor when Mako stood up straight, hanging on on Mako's neck.  
“Thank you.” Jamie mumbled, burying his face against Mako's shoulder. He squeezed fondly, conveying his gratitude. Mako chuckled softly, gently patting Jamie on the back.  
“You're welcome.” he smiled, letting him down to the floor again. 

Half an hour later they were eating dinner, Jamie eating hungrily. Mako could see the tension fade from him more and more, the anxiety over his marks dissapearing.  
“So-” Jamie chewed and swallowed before he continued. “-are you going to tell me how you learned that?” he gestured at the fake list, which he'd crumpled a little to make the lie even more convincing, the same green marker over Jamie's name and marks.  
“No.” Mako said, resolutely.  
“Aww.” Jamie pouted. “Can I guess?”  
“Go ahead. But you won't get it.” Mako said, decisive as he took another bit of his home made ceasar salad, minus the chicken, of course.  
“You were a bouncer for a club that accomodated some unsavory business and made a bit of money on the side.” Jamie said, determined. Mako fell silent and stared intently at Jamie. How did he know that?

“Read your resume.” Jamie grinned at Mako's stunned silence. “Didn't expect that, did you?”  
“No, I honestly did not.” Mako admitted. “But I see you do your homework.”  
“Figured I'd get a general idea of your life if you're staying.” Jamie shrugged. “After all, what were the chances of you actually sticking around? Rather minimal, I'd say.”  
“You're probably right.” Mako nodded. “But I did.”  
“I'm glad. You've been less a bodyguard and more of a friend than anything else.” Jamie smiled.  
“I suppose that's a bad thing.” Mako mumbled. “I've never been very good at keeping things professional. It's why I got fired as a bouncer.”  
“I don't think it's a bad thing.” Jamie said, slurping when he took a sip of water. “Besides, anyone would have a hard time being professional if you're living in someone else's house. You're practically a part of the family.” he shrugged. “I won't tell my father, don't worry. He still thinks you're that stoic, silent guy he hired. He was on yesterday about how professional you were.”  
“Really.” Mako frowned. “Well let's try and keep it that way. I do need the money this job brings in.”  
“Don't worry big guy. I gotcha.” Jamie smirked. 

Both of them looked up when the door opened and Isaac entered.  
“Evening.” Isaac sighed, sinking down on a chair with them. “Home early for once. I knew you were getting your marks today, so I made double time to make sure I'd get to talk to you before you went to sleep.” 

“Yeah, my day was fine, thanks.” Jamie mumbled, shaking his head. Isaac didn't even hear him, seeing the list and taking it, eyes skimming along the lines.  
“Hm, not bad. At least you managed to get english and math up. Still, I know you can do better than those B's. Keep at it. I want to see straight A's next semester.” Isaac said, putting the list back down. Jamie rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, likely not wanting to start an argument in front of Mako. Mako saw Jamie's shoulders tense up once again, face dropping to a grimace. Jamie put down his food and shoved away his chair, leaving the table and going upstairs without a word. Mako finished his food before he cleared the table, Isaac busy with his phone the whole time, not saying a word. 

Mako wondered if the man really only cared about the marks Jamie was getting. Didn't he see that he was putting his only child under an immense amount of pressure? He decided it wasn't his place to ask, so he said goodnight and went to his room without getting a reply. He was in no position to interfere, and it bothered him. 

Mako lounged around a little bit, television on low volume and a book in his hands, a rather mediocre romantic novel, that barely kept his attention. He heard Isaac go to bed early, probably had a long day and needed the sleep. He listened closely, smiling when he heard very soft footsteps over the stairs, and the distinct sound of someone making tea. Five minutes later, Jamie shuffled in with two mugs, smiling at Mako's knowing look. 

“I figured you'd be by.” Mako chuckled, taking a mug from Jamie.  
“Yeah, I know I'm predictable.” Jamie smirked. He hopped on the bed's end and made himself comfortable. “Oh, you're watching the game!” he noted, enthusiastically. He turned towards the t.v., watching how the city's home team played against another team. Mako wasn't a huge football fan but Jamie seemed very invested, cheering whenever they scored points. 

“You're a fan?”  
“Yeah! I wish I could go see one of their games live. But, you know-” Jamie shrugged and Mako knew what he meant. Jamie wasn't allowed to do anything fun. Mako watched the game with him, not really understanding the rules but picking up some things from Jamie's short explanations. The home team won and Jamie was all smiles, talking excitedly about the match and how well they'd done. Mako listened, though he was more focused on Jamie himself than the words he was saying.  
He found himself almost staring at the young man in front of him, captivated by his radiant smile. Mako hadn't seen him this happy in the few weeks he'd been here yet, despite that dissapointment of Isaac's reaction to his marks. 

“You really like it that much?” Mako asked, interrupting Jamie's rant. “Sorry. I just haven't seen you this happy since we've met.”  
“I'm just feeling pretty good. But it's not just the football, I'm glad we're friends, too. What you did today, coming to look for me in the toilets, it's more than anyone else did.” Jamie smiled. “I guess what I mean is I really appreciat that. Everything you've done today and leading up this point. You're a good person. I'm glad we got to meet.”  
“That's so sappy.” Mako frowned, pulling a chortle from Jamie's throat. Mako chuckled with him, feeling a little awkward, something fluttering in his stomach. 

“Yeah, I'm cheesy sue me.” Jamie grinned. “Well, best get some sleep. See you tomorrow!” Jamie got to his feet and waved behind him before he left the room, Mako returning the gesture before the door closed. 

He really was bad at keeping things professional.


	5. Wait in the car

Mako noticed the slight change in Jamie's behaviour more with every passing day. It was subtle, slow, but very much there. He was more cheerful, talked louder and was far less inclined to do as he was told by his father, taking bolder steps every day. Mako wondered what had inspired this sort of rebellion, but what he did know was that it was doing Jamie good. Mako could tell by everything he did. He'd been with the Fawkes's for three months now and he could honestly say Jamie was quickly becoming his closest friend. Something about the guy just made Mako feel comfortable, like he could trust him. And it wasn't like Jamie did anything to discourage that. On the contrary, they spent a lot of time together, time spent talking mostly, but they also did the housekeeping, the shopping and basically nearly everything together. 

Today was another one of their shopping trips. It was the weekend and it was rather busy in the store, but they passed by the beauty aisle and Mako noticed Jamie glance at it. He knew that look, Jamie had seen something and wanted to try it.   
“What is it?” Mako asked, stopping and turning to face Jamie.   
“Well, Hana and Lucio, they-” Jamie fidgeted a little. “You probably noticed they're pretty fashionable. Like, 500 percent more than me. They often meet up and put together new outfits for eachother, do eachother's nails, that sort of thing.” Jamie explained. “I was thinking I kind of want to try that. Doing my nails, I mean. That's probably weird for a guy, huh?” Jamie scratched the back of his head anxiously. “Father always said I wasn't allowed because it wasn't representative for men.” 

“Well he's wrong.” Mako stated simply. “You want to take home some colours to try out?”  
“Yeah! But like, my hands are pretty shaky, so will you help me? I don't want to mess up.” Jamie asked, folding his hands excitedly.  
“Of course. You pick some nice colours and we'll try them when we get back home.” Mako smiled. Jamie grinned happily, Mako continuing down the aisle while Jamie got busy selecting his favourite colours.  
“Oi, Hog!” 

Mako looked up at the voice calling his name. He saw Badger down the end of the aisle, and waved while he approached him.   
“Out shopping with your charge, are you? How are you liking the job? Still kicking?” Badger asked.   
“Yeah, it's all good.” Mako nodded. Jamie rejoined them and greeted Badger with a big smile. Badger noticed Jamie's football shirt and his eyes widened slightly under his bristly eyebrows.  
“You're a fan?” he asked, pointing.  
“Oh, yes! I watch all their games!” Jamie nodded.   
“Finally! Maybe you can teach Mako some love for the home team, eh? Excited for tonight's big game?”  
“You bet! We've got snacks and everything!” Jamie gestured at their shopping cart.   
“Wait Hog's watching the game with you?” Badger frowned in disbelief.  
“Yeah! We always do!” Jamie smirked.   
“Well I'll be! He wouldn't touch football with a twenty foot pole when I tried to get him into it!” Badger said, throwing Mako a suspicious frown.   
“I suppose it's not too bad.” Mako shrugged.   
“Well if that's the case come and watch the game in the pub with us!” Badger said, obviously thinking this was a good idea. “It'll be aces!”  
“Oh, that does sound like fun!” Jamie nodded. “Can we, Mako?” Mako let out a deep sigh.   
“Fine.” he gave in, seeing Jamie's excited grin. Perhaps it was time he met Mako's group of biker friends anyway. Mako had talked about them so often he could image Jamie would be wanting to meet them.   
“Great! I'll see you both there then!” Badger grinned at Mako before he continued on his way, Jamie looking up at Mako excitedly, obviously looking forward to tonight. He switched back suddenly, remembering something.   
“Oh, right. Red or black, which do you think?” Jamie held up two bottles of nail polish. “I can't decide.”  
“Black, I think.” Mako said, after a short consideration. 

“Okay.” Jamie nodded, going to put the red one back. Mako waited for him at the end of the aisle, looking around the store. He noticed two men in black suits coming in, wearing sunglasses and strangely, earbuds in their ears. For whatever reason, Mako felt uneasy when he saw them. It'd been three months since he was hired, and nothing had occurred yet, but he couldn't risk it. The earbuds were a bit too out of order to just ignore them.

“Jamie, we have to go.” Mako said, gesturing for him to get back to Mako's side. Jamie came back from the beauty aisle, having made a selection of colours and dropping them in the shopping cart.  
“Everything alright?” Jamie asked, looking at Mako with question.   
“Fine. But we should get out of here.” Mako gestured at the two men he'd seen coming in.   
“You think they're-” Jamie fidgeted with his hands, hiding behind Mako slightly as he observed the two men in suits. “-You think they're after me?”  
“Not gonna take chances.” Mako said. “Come on.”

Jamie nodded in agreement, the two moving to the checkout while keeping an eye out for trouble. Nothing happened, but Mako could feel Jamie tense up the longer they were here. The threat hadn't been real for a long time, but the realization that it might actually be something serious was dawning on him. They were just out of the store when Jamie grabbed on to Mako's arm, looking over his shoulder nervously. 

“They're following us.” he said, a light panic in his voice.  
“Stay calm. Go sit in the car and lock it from the inside.” Mako said, voice steady. Jamie nodded, looking everything but calm, but he obeyed and got in the car, the doors locking from the inside with a click. Mako went to load the shopping in the back as if nothing was going on, pretending he didn't see the two men approach. As soon as they were close enough, he stood up, closed the hatch and faced the two. 

“How might I help you fine gentlemen?” he asked, deliberately cocky as he adjusted his belt. He knew his 7'4 and his voloptuous figure would unnerve them, even if their faces didn't show it. They were both far smaller than him and he could easily take them in a fistfight. They were caught off guard by Mako's reaction, one coughing and standing up straight. 

“We're just here to deliver a warning. For Isaac. You do work for him, right?”  
“You wouldn't be here if I didn't. Get on with it.” Mako grunted.   
“Tell him to call off the deal, or he will regret it.”  
“And what deal would I be talking about?” Mako scoffed. “Don't act like he tells me everything.”  
“Isaac will know.” the other said. “We thought we'd come and deliver the warning personally. As a gesture of willingness.”  
“Let me give you some friendly advice then.” Mako cracked his knuckles and stepped forward, snorting when one of them took a step back in caution. “Bugger off.”  
“Oh, we will. A good day to you and that sweet little son of Isaac's.” one smirked arrogantly. They knew. Mako just smiled feintly. He couldn't give them anything to go on. The two men left, and Mako waited until they drove off before he got in the car, Jamie on the passenger's seat.

“Are you okay?” Jamie asked, worried.   
“I'm fine. They weren't here to fight. Just to warn your father.” Mako said.   
“I heard.” Jamie nodded. “I hope he hasn't bitten off more than he can chew.” Jamie rubbed his arm anxiously. “You think he'll be alright?”  
“I'm sure he can handle himself.” Mako said. “I'm more worried about you.”  
“Me? I'm alright. Just a bit shaken.” Jamie mumbled. “I guess the threats really were serious.”  
“Yes, I think we can safely say they were.” Mako nodded. “Don't worry. Even if they come back, I'll be here to protect you.”  
“Y-yeah, you're right.” Jamie mumbled, nodding while he fastened his seatbelt. “It just didn't feel real up until this point, you know?”  
“I know. We'll need to tell your father this is the real deal.”  
“I'm sure he's going to be thrilled.” Jamie frowned sarcastically. 

Back home, they cleared up the shopping and Mako noticed how quiet Jamie was, a troubled frown on his face. Thankfully, Mako knew just the thing to distract him. He dangled a small bag with nail polish in the air, Jamie perking up when he remembered they'd bought it. 

Fifteen minutes later they were in Jamie's room, cross legged on the floor with a big blanket beneath them so they wouldn't stain the carpet by accident. There was a pot of steaming hot tea and a bowl of cookies next to them, and Jamie was carefully selecting the colour he wanted his nails to be. 

“You know how to do this, right?” Jamie asked, seeing Mako screw off the lid of one of the bottles.   
“I do.” Mako nodded. “Give me your hand.”   
“Hey, how about we paint our nails in the colours of the team!”   
“Over my dead body.” Mako stated decisively. He tolerated football for Jamie but there was no way he was going to wear the city's colours on his nails.   
“Aw. Well will you at least wear a fan scarf to the pub?”  
“No.” Mako denied him again. “Now give me your hand, I'll paint your nails in the colours of your precious football team and when I'm done you can paint my nails black.”  
“Boring.” Jamie sang, drawing out the 'o' for a while.   
“You're boring.” Mako retorted, taking Jamie's hand and keeping it still between two fingers, starting with a layer of white. Jamie watched quietly, though there was a sweet smile on his face, cheeks slightly pink. 

“Your hands are huge.” he noted. “You ever afraid of crushing someone when you shake their hand?”  
“All the time.” Mako confirmed with a chuckle. “White, yellow and blue, right?”  
“That's right.” Jamie nodded. “You sure you don't want maybe just one nail done like that? We'd match!”   
“Stop trying. I'll never give in.” Mako grinned at his own dramatic tone.   
“Alright, alright.” Jamie chuckled, leaning in to watch Mako's technique. “Hey Mako?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You've never really talked much about your past.”   
“Because I don't like talking about the past. There's nothing there for me, why would I talk about it?” Mako shrugged. Jamie pouted a little, averting his eyes for a moment.   
“Well, you seem so experienced, you know what I mean? How you handled those two guys, you were so calm and collected. It really made me feel safer.” Jamie smiled softly.   
“I'm glad. That means I'm doing my job.” Mako mumbled, focusing on Jamie's nails.   
“I'm trying to say thank you.” Jamie rolled his eyes.   
“No need. It's my job.” Mako replied, looking up from Jamie's hand for a moment. “But you're welcome.”

They didn't talk much after that except the occasional remark on the nail polish and when he was done, Jamie flapping his hands around to dry it, he sat back against the end of Jamie's bed and let out a deep sigh. He felt worn out, like he could really go for a nap.   
“You tired?” Jamie asked, seeing Mako yawn. Mako nodded slowly.  
“Me too. Must be something in the water.” he sat down next to Mako and leaned against him.   
“It'll be nice to get some rest before we spent the whole night in The Bear's Den.” Mako mumbled.  
“Bear's Den?” Jamie frowned.   
“That's the name of the pub.” Mako quickly explained. Jamie relaxed, head hanging on Mako's shoulder. He chuckled softly, eyes closing. He wasn't planning on moving anytime soon and Mako couldn't find it in himself to tell him off. 

“So let me get this straight. You're part of a biker gang called Roadkill where everyone has animal names and you gather in a pub called Bear's Den.” Jamie summed it up with a little giggle.   
“Pretty much.” Mako chuckled. It did sound a little ridiculous.  
“Should I wear my leather chaps?” Jamie joked.  
“You have them?” Mako teased. Jamie laughed, but it slowly died out as he couldn't keep his eyes open.   
“You are so nice and warm and solid.” he mumbled. “So safe.”  
Mako merely smiled, a little satisfied hum emerging from his throat when he rested his hand on Jamie's side. One hand was enough to cover most of his torso, Jamie snuggling into the body heat gladly. Jamie couldn't keep fighting the urge to nap, drifting away against Mako's side, Mako giving in and joining him in slumbering after he cast a short glance and a soft smile at his protegé.


	6. Agape

Mako woke up at his phone buzzing, jumping awake with a slight flinch. He heard Jamie moan indignantly, the warm presence on his side leaning away from him slightly. Mako fumbled to pick up his phone, scraping his throat before he picked up.  
“Yeah?” he still sounded sleep ridden, damnit.  
“Where are you two? The game's about to start!”   
“Fuck it's that late already?” Jamie gasped, having heard Badger's voice. “We have to get going!”  
“I'll get the car, you get what we need.” Mako said, getting to his feet and quickly straightening his clothes. Jamie nodded, pulling open his wardrobe fanatically while Mako made his way down the stairs. 

It was already dark outside, a light rain trickling down on Mako as he went to get the car. The least conspicuous one, which was still far too flashy for his tastes. Jamie joined him quickly, having donned the home team's colours, even wearing a branded vest. The pub was only a short drive away, Mako parking the car out front and the two of them hurrying inside. They were just in time, coming into the pub when the first period started.  
“There you are!” Badger announced loudly! “Look who it is!”   
Mako was greeted with slaps on the shoulder, jovial handshakes and loud laughter, Jamie sticking behind him until Badger called him out.   
“And you brought the little rat too! Welcome to our den, uh-”  
“Jamie.” Mako filled Badger in on Jamie's name.   
“Jamie! Welcome, come, sit with us!” Badger gave Jamie no choice in the matter, dragging him along to their usual table and grabbing him a chair. Jamie looked positively tiny among the bikers, most of them spreading three times his width. He seemed a bit shy, looking around quietly as Mako's friends greeted him. 

Mako sat down next to him, giving him a nudge to go ahead and say hi.   
“H-hello.” Jamie smiled tentatively, Badger laughing loudly.   
“Now, no need to be shy! You're among friends here! I'm Badger, in case you'd forgotten, and that there's Rose, Weasle, Fox, Bear, Otter, Sparrow, Hedgehog, Stag, and Moose!” Badger made a round, introducing everyone to Jamie. They were all wearing the city team colours, scarves and flags and painted faces. They took this quite seriously and Mako stood out like a sore thumb.   
“Nice to meet you.” Jamie nodded, still a bit overwhelmed.   
“Oh no, this won't do!” Badger said, looking at Jamie.  
“What?” Jamie frowned.  
“You're in dresscode but I think we can do better! Rose!” Badger gestured for Rose to come closer.   
Rose made her way over, her pink hair setting her apart from the rest. She was taller than Jamie and nearly taller than Mako, with big muscular arms that she showed off in her white blue and yellow tank top. 

“What's the problem?” she asked with a rather deep voice.  
“I think our guest needs to fit in a little better, if you know what I mean.” Badger gestured at Jamie's cheeks. Rose smiled.   
“Of course! Come!” she slapped Jamie on the shoulder and took him along to her seat, where she got out a make up palet she'd obviously used to paint some of the other's cheeks as well. Jamie sat still willingly as Rose painted little flags on his cheeks, returning to Mako with a big grin when the job was done. 

“You look ridiculous.” Mako stated, deadpan.   
“And you're a bore.” Jamie retorted. “But, we can fix that!” he fidgeted in his bag and before Mako could act, he had a bright yellow scarf around his neck, lined with white and blue logos. Jamie smirked, pulling the ends of the scarf playfully. “It looks good on you.”  
“Nice moves!” Badger laughed. “Come, we'll miss the first score if we keep blabbing on!” 

They watched the game together, cheering whenever the home team scored a point. They were winning, or that's what Mako gathered anyway. Jamie loosened up as time went on, cheering just as loudly as the rest and having a beer or two. He started chatting with the others, and they seemed to get along quite alright, Jamie laughing and joking. Mako saw him relax gradually, getting more jovial and giggly. His friends seemed to like Jamie as well, Badger and Rose in particular, Badger already talking about Jamie joining their little gang.   
“He should be our newest member, I think! After all, a friend of Hog is a friend of ours, am I right lads?!” Badger announced, standing on his chair to look taller. There was a big 'AYE' from the gathered group, Jamie grinning when Badger locked his arm around his neck and pulled him down to his level.   
“What will be his name though?” Rose asked. “Do you want to choose, Jamie?”  
“Well, what did you call me earlier?” Jamie asked, looking at Badger.  
“Oh, I called you Hog's little Rat!” Badger said, recollecting the memory.   
“I like that.” Jamie smiled. “Rat.”  
“It's a deal! Welcome to the pack, Rat!” Badger cheered, the others toasting to him as well. Mako smiled when Jamie grinned at him, beaming excitedly. He looked positively radiant, excited to have been made part of the clan. 

They stayed the whole night, even after the game, which the home team won gloriously, putting everyone in the best of moods. It must have been long after midnight when they finally left for home, Mako driving them back, Jamie collapsing in the passenger's seat. He slept the way back home and Mako could hardly bring himself to wake him up when they arrived back.   
Jamie shuffled ahead of Mako and went inside with a big yawn, eyes half lidded and big black circles under them. Mako chuckled softly as he followed him inside, seeing him freeze up suddenly.   
Mako frowned, confused at first, but then he noticed why Jamie looked so shocked. Isaac was sitting in the kitchen, looking at Jamie with an ice cold glance. 

“Welcome back.” 

His voice was a sneer and Jamie shivered.   
“Maybe it's best if you go to your room.” Jamie said, looking at Mako over his shoulder. Mako cast a worried glance at him but a nudge convinced Mako that perhaps it really was the best course of action. He nodded quietly, walking past Isaac without acknowledging him and going into his room. 

The shouting between father and son made even Mako shake. With anger most of all. The things Isaac shouted at Jamie were deplorable and horrid. It was loud, unforgiving, hurtful, almost savage. No, not almost. It was vicious. He called Jamie names, told him he was useless, that he'd never be good enough to stand in Isaac's shoes. It ended after ten minutes, the silence deafening. He heard Isaac order Jamie to go to his room, Jamie's feet running over the stairs hurriedly. 

Five seconds later Mako's door swung open and Isaac was staring him down.   
“You are not to endorse this kind of behaviour from my son. Do I make myself clear?”  
“I'm his bodyguard. Not his babysitter.” Mako stated defiantly. “Nor am I his parent. I will not play the replacement authority while you are busy.” he wasn't about to let Isaac order him around, not after that whole display.   
Isaac stared at him with squinted eyes, huffed, then turned around and left, door slamming shut behind him. Mako shook his head. This man was blind to what he had and far too focused on business and money. 

Mako made a point of staying up until Isaac went to bed, sneaking upstairs as well as he could for a guy his size. He made sure Isaac was asleep before he softly knocked on Jamie's door, not waiting for an answer and instead coming in. He couldn't see Jamie at first, until he noticed a hunched figure in the corner near the wardrobe. He was huddled under a blanket, shaking and stirring slightly. Mako approached quietly, crouching down and laying a hand on what he presumed was Jamie's shoulder. 

Jamie flinched heavily, gasping and twisting around, crawling into the corner as far as he could looking at Mako with the widest, fear stricken eyes. He looked like a deer in the headlights, small and fragile.   
“It's okay, it's just me.” Mako said, calm and quiet.   
“Oh, Mako. You scared me.” Jamie shivered up a smile.   
“I'm sorry. Are you all right?” Mako asked, extending his hand to Jamie and waiting for him to take the gesture rather than approach him. “That was pretty intense.”  
“I-I guess.” Jamie mumbled. “I suppose you had to see that happen someday. We have these run-ins every now and again.”   
“That wasn't just a run-in or a difference of opinion. That was downright mean.” Mako scoffed. “I'm sorry you're being treated this way. You don't deserve it. Is there anything I can do for you?” 

Jamie didn't know what to do, looking Mako in the eye and then glancing at his extended hand and back. Mako saw him fighting the breakdown and it took all of his self control to not just reach out, grab Jamie and squeeze him tightly. Thankfully, he didn't have to. Jamie took Mako's hand and used it as leverage to pull himself into Mako's arms, burying his face between Mako's neck and shoulder. Quiet sniffles were all Jamie let out but the breakdown was no less intense for it, heavy shaking and tears streaming down seemingly without ending. Mako didn't say anything, just wrapped him in the warmth of his arms and let him work through this. There was no need for words. 

Finally, after what must have been almost thirty minutes, Jamie calmed down, gently breaking away from their embrace and wiping his eyes. Mako carefully reached for Jamie's cheek and wiped the tears off of them, smudging the flags that were still painted on them even further.   
“Oh, sorry.” Jamie smiled through his fading tears. “I made a mess of your shirt.”   
“It's alright. Feel better?”   
“Not really, but it's good to know at least someone cares about me.” Jamie mumbled. “Thank you. I mean it. I-” Jamie hesitated and looked at Mako with a troubled frown, struggling for words.   
“You don't have to say anything. Just rest up.” Mako said, guiding Jamie to his feet. Jamie nodded obediently, likely being too tired to disagree. He got ready for bed while Mako got him a glass of water. 

“Thank you.” Jamie smiled before he took the glass and took a big draught. “I'm sorry you had to hear all that. But I'm glad, too. It's made me realize something important.” Jamie got into bed, covering himself while he shrugged up against the back of the bed.   
“What's that?” Mako asked.   
“He doesn't care about me does he?” Jamie directed the question at Mako but he obviously didn't expect an answer. “You made me see that. Your friendship and the way you make sure I'm always okay, you really care. Even though you're being paid, it's not what drives you. But money is all my father cares about. He doesn't give a shit about anything else.” Jamie spat the last few words bitterly. “Am I right? I know you need the money but you're being so nice because we're friends, right?”

“Yes, we're friends. And I won't leave you to face this alone. I promise.” Mako said, Jamie smiling with a slight hint of tears. He quickly took another draught of water to swallow them back.   
“Thank you. At least my father made one good decision hiring you.” Jamie smiled again, wider this time. Mako chuckled slightly, hand patting Jamie's head gently.   
“Get some sleep.” Mako mumbled. “Tomorrow is another day.”  
“Yeah. Oh, one more thing, though.” Jamie said, looking like he just remembered something. “There's a job fair that we're going to visit with our uni class this friday. I'd like it if you could come too.” Jamie explained, looking at Mako expectantly.   
“Of course.” Mako nodded.   
“Thanks. I'll be damned if I turn into my father. He can stuff the company. I'll choose my own path from now on.” Jamie grinned and Mako felt a little bit of pride at Jamie's courage. It wasn't nothing to stray from the beaten path with a parent like Isaac.   
“I'm here if you need me.” Mako assured him, earning himself a grateful smile and a little blush from Jamie. 

“I know.” Jamie mumbled. “Thank you.”   
“Goodnight, Jamie.” Mako wanted to get up, but a tender hand on his shoulder stopped him, Jamie lifting himself up to face height and pecking a small kiss to Mako's cheek. He smiled shyly while he let himself back down again, Mako slightly baffled but just conscious enough to chuckle a little. His hand found Jamie's hair and ruffled it, Jamie laughing softly.   
“Goodnight.” Mako repeated his previous statement with more determination, but he couldn't stop grinning while he switched off the lights and closed the door. 

Sly little rat.


	7. Tramp stamp

That friday they met up at the job fair, Jamie travelling there with his classmates. Hana and Lucio were with him that whole time, as Jamie had finally told them of the whole situation and Mako being his bodyguard, not his uncle. They'd reacted just about the way you'd expect when you find out your friend is in danger and needs a bodyguard to protect him. They were shocked, but they'd agreed to watch Jamie's back during uni hours, when Mako couldn't be there with him. 

The job fair was a busy event, so Mako implored Jamie to stay close, though he knew youngsters would go their own way regardless. Jamie had nodded obediently and swore he'd stick close, but it took him exactly ten minutes to lose Mako. They kept in contact through their phones, Jamie checking in on Mako every few minutes to let him know things were okay until they met up again. Mako wasn't too worried, after all Lucio and Hana were still with him. And at an event like this, why would there be any of those men from before? It wouldn't make sense. 

Mako found the three again, lounging near a food stand with some fries and soda.   
“Hey Mako!” Jamie grinned.   
“Hey. You kids already found something interesting around here?” Mako asked, joining them.   
“No. I already know what I'm going to be after uni!” Lucio grinned.   
“So do I! But it's still good to see what's on offer and any potential competition!” Hana nodded.  
“And I'm just not sure.” Jamie sighed. “There's so much on offer, how do I choose?”  
“You can do loads of things with a business degree!” Lucio said. “You can become the general manager of just about any company!”  
“Okay but no.” Jamie dismissed that idea. “I don't want to be like my father.”  
“You're nothing like him, regardless of what you do.” Hana insisted. “You're talented. You can do anything you set your mind to!”  
“Yeah, dude. You're always good at everything. Well, almost everything.” Lucio grinned.   
“Thanks guys.” Jamie cast a frown at Lucio but his voice was sincere. Mako chuckled softly, but his eye was caught by a passing man with a motorcycle, pushing it forth as it didn't look like it could be driven anytime soon. 

“Mako?” Jamie nudged him and followed the direction Mako was looking in, seeing the motorcycle. “Oh, you wanna go watch where he's going?”   
“Yeah, why not.” Mako nodded. “Coming?”  
“Hell yeah! Didn't motorcycles used to be your hobby?” Jamie asked.   
“More than just a hobby, Jamie. A lifestyle. But that's a long time ago.” They grouped up and followed the man with the motorbike.   
“Don't you miss it?” Hana asked, following along.   
“Sometimes, yes.” Mako admitted.  
“You could pick it up again anytime. Why'd you quit?” Lucio frowned.   
“I'm too old for it.” Mako shook his head. “But still, it's always nice to see other people do it. Maybe I can help.”  
“You're not that old, right?” Jamie asked, surprised.  
“As long as you don't find 48 old, I suppose I'm not.” Mako shrugged.   
“48?” Hana looked at Jamie wide eyed and Lucio looked a little tentative for whatever reason.   
“Well, I don't think it's too old to enjoy what you love.” Jamie shrugged. “I don't think you're ever too old for that.”

The man with the motorcycle turned out to be headed for a job stand that focused on engineering. Mako was mostly just looking at the old motorbike but Jamie was chatting to the people running the stand, asking questions about the professions you could practice if you followed an engineering course. He was asking educated questions, clever ones that got him the answers he needed rather than vague indications. When he was done he joined Mako, who was crouched next to the case that held the motor's engine. 

“So?” Mako asked, looking at Jamie.  
“It sounds interesting. Not sure if I'd be able to keep all the wires apart though.” Jamie thumbed a few wires in the engine, looking thoughtful. “I bet you know all these and their functions, though.”  
“I do. It's been my life for over twenty years. You learn on the go.” Mako shrugged.   
“And now you're the bodyguard of some rich kid with issues.” Jamie scoffed.   
“Your issues don't define you.” Mako smiled. “Life can be a challenge. It's how you handle those challenges that shapes who you are.”  
“I already know who I am.” Jamie bragged.  
“Oh?”  
“I'm a rebel.” Jamie made devil horns with his hands and stuck out his tongue. Mako chuckled, Jamie grinning mischieveously. 

“You want to look around more?” Mako asked, seeing Jamie return to his thoughtful look.   
“I don't know. I'm not sure where else to look? And Hana and Lucio don't really want to be here, maybe we should go.” Jamie mused. “I wish I was like them. Knowing what I wanted to do. It'd be so much easier.”  
“Well, if you want, I can show you around the wires and parts of a car and a motorcycle. Then you can see if you're cut out for a job like that.” Mako suggested. “How's that sound?”  
“It sounds like something we should at least try. We have two old cars in the garage at the house. I'm sure no one will mind if we practice with them.” Jamie remembered.   
“Alright, let's get back then. You don't have uni after this, right?”  
“Nah, this was today's uni activity.” Jamie nodded. “Let's go home.”

They had lunch at a small bistro before they said goodbye to Lucio and Hana for the day and returned to the Fawkes's home. Mako was still impressed by the sheer size of the house, realizing he never actually went to explore it all. There must have been over five separate bathrooms and at least seven bedrooms, counting the spare room that had been given to him. 

The garage itself could have easily been a house of it's own, with three working cars available and two more old timers that were apparently Isaac's hobby. Not that he ever had any spare time to work on them. Mako opened the bonnet of what appeared to be the oldest one, recoiling slightly when he saw the mess.   
“Is it bad?” Jamie asked, looking closer curiously.   
“Yeah. Pretty bad. Maybe a bit too bad to get started with.” Mako frowned. He thought a moment.   
“What are you thinking of?” Jamie asked, hopping on the bonnet after Mako had closed it. Mako hummed, considering the idea he'd just had. 

“Well I have my old motorbike in the shed back at my apartment.” Mako mumbled. “It's not in great condition but it shouldn't be too much work to get it running again.”  
“Ah, caught the bug?” Jamie teased. “You were pretty invested in that motorcycle back at the fair. You sure you're too old to ride again?” he nudged Mako with a grin, Mako scoffing softly.   
“Let's not go there.” he said, shaking his head. “But you can use it to practice, if you want.”  
“Are you sure? That's your faithful old steed we're talking about.” Jamie frowned. Mako smiled.  
“You've been hanging out with Badger too much.”

“Yeah, he talked a bunch about the days you guys still rode together. It sounds like fun!” Jamie nodded. “I didn't know you used to be their leader!”  
“You never asked.” Mako shrugged.   
“That's a weak answer and you know it.” Jamie crossed his arms and legs, sassing Mako from the car bonnet. “Why are you so reluctant to talk about it?”  
“It's in the past.” Mako insisted. “It doesn't matter anymore.”  
“Did something happen?”  
“Jamie, stop asking.” Mako stated, more firmly. “It's not something I like discussing, alright? Now, you want me to go get the motorbike or not?”  
“Okay.” Jamie pouted a little due to the rejection, though his face cleared up quickly. “But only if I get to ride on the back!”

Twenty minutes later, Jamie stepped over an iron bar blocking the path to the motorcycle. They were at Mako's apartment, out in the backyard which was shared with his upstairs neighbours, but none of them ever used the shed. The garden was completely overgrown, the grey apartment building towering over it and taking away the view of the sunset.   
“Whoa, this place is a mess!” Jamie frowned.  
“Yeah, I haven't been in here in a long time.” Mako mumbled, reluctant to take the sheet off his old bike. Jamie came to stand next to him and glanced at him with question, probably sensing this was a bit of a moment. There was a short silence, Mako looking at the shape underneath the sheet. 

Mako nearly flinched when he felt a finger stroke over the side of his hand, a thin fingers eventually locking around Mako's thumb.  
“You okay?” Jamie asked, quietly. Mako nodded, stepping forward and lifting the sheet, revealing the motorcycle underneath. 

The paintjob was faded but the glory that hid underneath the layer of rust was obvious to Mako. He used to love riding around, showing off his precious bike. It'd been his pride and joy.   
“Wow.” Jamie said, breathless. “It's so pretty!” he was all over it immediately, admiring it's features with star struck eyes. “But it's rusty and what happened to the wheel? It's all wonky!” Jamie crouched and eyed the electrics. “What did you do to mess it up this badly?” he pulled a wire that came straight off, putting it back hastily and grinning apologetically. 

Mako really hadn't thought this through. He shouldn't have offered. He was trying to avoid this subject.  
“Little accident.” Mako shrugged. “Haven't gotten around to fix it.” he hoped his lie was convincing enough.   
“So how are we going to get this back home?” Jamie frowned, not all that impressed but accepting this explanation for now.   
“It can still roll. The wheel isn't that bent.” Mako said, taking it off the rest and rolling it outside. Jamie followed, pitter pattering excitedly. Mako pushed the bike out front and looked up when he felt a weight jump on the back. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Jamie, grinning widely while he held on to the saddle.   
“I said I'd ride on the back!” he reminded Mako, scooting to the front and taking the chopper's handlebars, even if it took great effort and an uncomfortable position. Of course, the bike was made for Mako. Jamie could barely reach the bars. He made enthusiastic engine sounds, Mako chuckling adoringly. Jamie looked very cute on the far too large bike, and Mako decided to let him live his fantasies for now. 

“Why don't you get your motorbike license?” he asked after having walked a short way, Jamie looking up.   
“I could do that.” Jamie mumbled. “What better way to show my father I'll make my own choices?”  
“Well you could go full biker, wear leather jackets, get a tattoo, that sort of thing.” Mako joked, and Jamie laughed, but a little too loudly.   
“I've already got a tattoo.” he confessed.  
“Oh?” Mako looked up.  
“Yeah, I got one together with Lucio!” Jamie grinned. “You probably saw his frog, on the arm!”  
“I did.” Mako nodded. “So what and where's yours?”  
“Uh-” Jamie blushed and scratched the back of his head anxiously. “I have one here.” Jamie gestured to the lower part of his back. Mako looked at him for a short moment, but then laughed, whole heartedly and loud. 

“Hey! It's not funny!” Jamie protested, slapping Mako on the upper arm. “I needed a spot where my dad wouldn't see it!”   
“You have a tramp stamp?!” Mako laughed still, the thought really tickling him.   
“Stop laughing!” Jamie crossed his arms and pouted, looking away sharply.   
“Sorry.” Mako chuckled. “That's- I hadn't expected that from you.”  
“I'll bet you have a tattoo. You look the type.” Jamie said, glancing back with interest.   
“I do have a tattoo.” Mako confirmed. “A big one, on my stomach.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Used to ride with no shirt and jacket open. Showed it off any opportunity I got.” Mako smiled reminiscantly.   
“Can I see it sometime?” Jamie asked, eager.  
“Only if I can see yours too.” Mako teased, but Jamie nodded, took it a bit to serious.  
“Deal!” he said, gleeful grin on his face. “When we get back, yeah?”  
Mako wanted to protest but Jamie's expectant face made him give in, rolling his eyes before he let out a deep sigh.

“Fine.”


	8. Something good

“Wow, it's so cool! Can I take a picture?”   
“Absolutely not.”  
“Aw.” Jamie pouted, admiring Mako's tattoo with interest. They were in Mako's room, having bought some coffee to go on the way back, along with some bagels. They were on Jamie's desk, spreading a lovely scent. Mako was standing in the middle of the room, feeling more than a little awkward. “It's great though. The little piggy is so cute!” Jamie lightly booped the snout of the pig on Mako's stomach, grinning when Mako pulled his shirt down again, blushing hard.   
“Your turn.” Mako mumbled, flustered.   
“Oh, right. It's pretty standard really.” Jamie mumbled turning around and cropping up his shirt so Mako could see his tattoo. Two sticks of dynamite and a skull over them, a variation of the well known skull and crossbones. There were flames behind both. Mako chuckled when Jamie cocked his hips, looking over his shoulder, obviously a little embarassed.   
“So, yeah.” he mumbled. “That's it.”

“I like it. It's really well done.” Mako said, not resisting the urge to run his fingers over the tattoo gently. If Jamie wanted to play that game, Mako was more than happy to go along with it. Jamie shuddered slightly and Mako could swear he saw him bite his lip before he rolled his shirt back down quickly, turning to Mako with cheeks flaring red.   
“I gave Lucio the tattoo for his birthday. He's not got a lot of money to spare for stuff like that and he really wanted one for so long already. He insisted I got one with him when I told him. Hana got one too, a little butterfly on her stomach.”  
“You must be very good friends.” Mako smiled.   
“They're the best.” Jamie nodded. “I don't know how I'd have gotten this far without them. Or you.” Jamie added that last bit with a shy smile. 

Mako just smiled, nodding gently before he took his coffee and sat down on his usual spot, near the head of the bed. Jamie joined him, bagel in hand and sitting cross legged on near the bed's end. Mako got a book to read from, Jamie usually just lounged with him, occasionally saying something, but today he seemed to have something on his mind. He was fiddling with his fingers, looking tentatively at his bagel and coffee.   
“You need to talk?” Mako asked, taking a sip.   
“Eh, no it's fine.” Jamie mumbled, looking up slightly before returning to whatever he was thinking of. Mako shrugged. If Jamie wanted something off his chest, he'd come forward soon enough. 

It took him five whole minutes of fidgeting before he finally cracked, Mako watching Jamie with bemusement. He'd started biting his nails, grabbed at his feet and wiggled them, before he finally let loose a deep sigh. 

“Will you take me to see a game?” he asked, looking up determinedly into Mako's eyes. Mako frowned while he sipped his coffee, remaining calm and stoic.  
“Game?”  
“A football game.” Jamie clarified. “I've always wanted to go to one and the big one's next week. Season finals! Can we go? Please?” Jamie folded his hands in a prayer like motion, pouting at Mako.  
“You can go where you want to go. I'll follow you, I'm your bodyguard, that's my job.” Mako shrugged. Jamie's face lighted up, eyes radiant.  
“You're right! Well, better get your colours flying, Roadie!”  
“Roadie?” Mako frowned.  
“Yeah, you know, from Roadhog?” Jamie smiled. “If you rather I didn't-”  
“-No, it's fine. I like it.” Mako smiled. “It's a good nickname. But I'm not dressing up like an idiot.”  
“You're no fun.” Jamie said, condemning frown on his face.  
“Well, you're stuck with me.” Mako shrugged. “Better get used to it.”

Jamie chuckled. “It's not all bad. At least you're handsome.” he grinned cheekily when Mako looked up, feeling his cheeks flush again. Jamie giggled when Mako waved the compliment away like he was swatting an annoying mosquito. Mako muttered something, hiding his face behind his book to conceal his blush. Was Jamie really flirting or was he just joking around? He had to be joking, surely. 

Jamie seemed dissatisfied with Mako's response, crawling over and lifting the book far enough to stick his head under it. Mako chuckled at the judgemental frown he gave him, Jamie shaking his head. 

“You don't believe me, do you?” Jamie said, cocking his head.   
“No, I don't.” Mako confirmed.   
“Why not? I mean it!” Jamie said, affirming his words with the gesture of his hand.   
“Ah, no offense Jamie, but there's never been someone who has said those words to me and meant it.”  
“You calling me a liar?” Jamie frowned.  
“No, I just have a hard time believing that anyone could find me any sort of attractive.” Mako shrugged. Jamie huffed, obviously disagreeing.   
“Well, you can think that all you like. I'm going to study.” he hopped off Mako's bed and dumped his empty coffee cup in the bin before halting at the door. He looked over his shoulder, catching Mako's eye and smiling feintly. 

“I really do think you're gorgeous, you know?” he said, quietly. Before Mako could react, Jamie had left the room and closed the door behind him. The silence in the room gave Mako some time to think of the words he'd just heard, feeling something flutter in his chest. But that was ridiculous. Jamie was his charge and Mako his bodyguard. He had to maintain at least some level of professionalism. If Isaac found out Mako would be sacked immediately, that much he knew for sure. He took a deep breath, telling himself to not take it so seriously. Jamie was young and outgoing, he was probably just playing a little with no real intentions. Exploring how far he could go. That made sense, for someone his age. 

But despite what Mako kept telling himself, it seemed Jamie wasn't letting up. In the days that lead up to the big game on friday, Jamie got increasingly affectionate, something which unnerved Mako before anything else. It wasn't that he didn't like Jamie, because he did. But he couldn't think of a reason why Jamie would look at him that way. He was twice his age, to begin with. People would frown and point at them, Jamie would find critique everywhere, especially with his father so strictly watching him. The last thing Mako wanted was to give Jamie more trouble. 

The great season finale was two days away, and Mako and Jamie were in the city streets, shopping. It'd seemed an ordinary shopping trip, Jamie trying to get Mako to buy clothes in the city team's colours and the two of them just generally having a good time. Mako was just waiting outside for Jamie to finish buying his clothes. The weather was reasonable though it was still cold, their breath condensing into little clouds as it left their mouths. They were dressed for it, thick winter coats and scarfs, Jamie wearing a hat his mother had knitted for him. It looked a little misplaced since it was bright green, but Mako didn't have the heart to tell him he looked ridiculous. 

He flinched when he felt a warm hand lace with his own, if barely.  
“Hey.” Jamie smirked, nose wrinkling. Mako felt Jamie's hand squeeze slightly and a pleasant warm feeling filled his chest before he snapped out of it, shaking his head and taking his hand back to himself. Jamie looked a little dissapointed but didn't say anything, glancing at the streets, which were full of shopping people.   
“Well, I think I've got everything I came for.” he said. He took out the list he'd made so he wouldn't forget anything, but then rolled his eyes. “Or not. Still need some new shampoo and deodorant.”   
“Right, let's go get those and then get back home. I could really go for a cup of hot cocoa.” Mako replied. Jamie nodded, pointing at a welness store just across the street, going ahead of Mako a few steps. Mako sighed and followed him, the warm print of Jamie's hand still lingering on his hand. He stuffed it in his pocket and told himself to not overreact so much. When he looked up from his thoughts, he was in the welness store Jamie had pointed out, but he couldn't find Jamie at first glance. 

He wasn't worried immediately, maybe he was somewhere behind an aisle, or perhaps he'd passed him while he was in thought. He glanced around the store and made sure he checked every corner before he started to feel uneasy. Mako began to look around more frantically, walking back outside when he was certain Jamie was nowhere in the store. He looked around the street, but the crowd made it hard to discern anyone. He turned into the little alley next to the wellness store, finally seeing Jamie, being cornered by about five men, all tall and obviously more trained than the previous ones, though they were still obviously henchmen with their little earbuds. Jamie looked like a lamb surrounded by wolves, pressed against the wall with a fear stricken expression. 

Mako cracked his neck and knuckles. These ones looked like they were out for a fight. He steeled himself and approached, heavy footsteps on the pavement while making himself as wide as possible.   
“OI.” he grunted. “You lot got a problem?”

The five men turned around, Jamie smiling with relief as he saw Mako.  
“You got no right interfering with our business, stranger.” one of them spoke with a broken accent, probably somewhere from the southern reaches of Europe. Mako wasn't surprised. Henchmen came in all shapes and sizes.   
“Back off.” he warned them. He wouldn't say it again.   
“You back off. I believe we have the bargaining chip here.” the biggest one stepped forward, Jamie being held back by two others. “And I'm sure you wouldn't want us to mess up the pretty boy's face, am I right?”  
“I'm going to give you one last chance.” Mako said, unstirred. “Release my friend and you might walk away unscathed.”

“Really mate? You and what army? There's five of us.” one scoffed, but he quickly regretted his words when Mako grabbed his head and slammed it into the head of the biggest guy. It happened so quick nobody even saw it coming.   
“Only three now.” he stated, watching them fall to the pavement. Both were unconscious and bleeding. He turned to the remaining three and grinned. He'd hoped this would have been enough to scare them off, but they were determined. One flicked out a knife, waving it dangerously close to Jamie's face. Jamie seemed rather calm, staying still and intently looking at the ones that were holding him pressed against the wall. 

“Don't think I won't.” the man with the knife put the point to Jamie's cheek, Jamie shuddering slightly at the coldness of the blade. Mako glared at the man, the other two tentatively looking at their mates on the floor and then back to Mako.   
“We came to deliver a warning. I think the message is understood. Let's just go.” one of them said. Mako frowned, but to his surprise, Jamie was the one who spoke up.   
“Oh look, a voice of reason! What's he doing with you?” Jamie scoffed, clearly intent on offending them. The third man laughed.  
“Don't get cocky Fawkes.” he warned him, suplexing him harder against the wall. Jamie just grinned and looked the man in the eye before he spat, right in the middle of the man's face.   
“You little-” the man with the knife hissed before wanting to lash out, but as he let Jamie go, Jamie ducked away, cleverly twirling out of the man's grip now that he was distracted, effectively freeing himself. 

The other guy was still surprised by the sudden action when Jamie kicked him between the legs, running past him and straight to Mako. Mako had to admit he was pretty surprised by Jamie's quick actions, but he placed himself between Jamie and the three attackers on instinct.   
“Goddammit you little twerp!” the one Jamie had kicked in the balls swore while he could barely stand, cringing.   
“You got what's coming to ya!” Jamie said, safely hiding behind Mako and sticking out his tongue.   
“Don't think we won't come back for you, brat.” the one Jamie had spat on wiped his face with his sleeve. “Come on boys. We're done. For now.” 

Jamie stayed safely hidden behind Mako until the men had left, dragging their unconscious mates with them.   
“What were you thinking?” Mako said, disciplinary as he turned to Jamie.  
“Well, I'm not helpless! I can take care of myself.” Jamie crossed his arms. He closed up immediately, Mako noticed it. He'd seen this posture before, when Jamie argued with Isaac.  
“There was three of them, one of them had a knife! You could have been hurt!” Mako insisted. He wasn't angry precisely, just worried.   
“So what should I have done? Sit there like a meek sheep?” Jamie frowned.   
“Yes! You should have let me handle it! That's my job!” Mako's voice grew louder unintentionally and Jamie recoiled slightly, though he seemed determined to stand his ground.   
“What were you going to do then? They had me pinned! And there were still three of them, they outnumbered you!” Jamie argued. “I was just trying to help!”  
“And you endangered yourself in the process. What was I going to tell your father if you came back hurt? It's my job to keep you safe from harm. I don't want to see you hurt.” Mako sighed, backing down from his initially stubborn pose. He softened his tone of voice as well, conveying that he really wasn't angry and was only trying to make sure Jamie was safe. Picking up on that, Jamie relaxed as well, though he remained slightly wary. 

“I was worried too, you know? Not for myself but for you.” Jamie muttered. “You smashed those two guys but the other one had a knife. I've taken some self defense classes, I'm not clueless. Make them angry so they make a mistake and take that chance to escape.” Jamie rubbed his left arm with his right hand, wiggling back and forth on his feet anxiously. There was still the slightest hint of apprehension. Jamie had been in one too many an argument to just assume their disagreement was over. Mako sighed, shaking his head.   
“Well, you did excuted the moves correctly at least.” he admitted. Jamie looked up, frowning but then smiling when he saw Mako's soft expression. Mako chuckled when Jamie grinned proudly, cheeks red with cold.   
“They messed with the wrong Fawkes! I bet he'll feel that kick to the nuts for a few days!” Jamie made fighting gestures, nearly slipping on the wet pavement in his enthusiasm. Probably the adrenaline from the encounter kicking in. 

“You did good.” Mako nodded. Jamie giggled proudly, gleeful when he saw Mako smile warmly. “But your technique needs work. I'm guessing you only had the basics at the self defense class, though.” Mako frowned.   
“Probably.” Jamie agreed, shrugging.   
“I can teach you some more advanced things, if you like. You might need it.” Mako suggested.   
“Yeah, maybe that'd be a good idea.” Jamie agreed. “Let's get that cup of cocoa first though. I need to warm up.” he smiled. Mako nodded, seeing Jamie bend over and pick up his fluorescent green hat, putting it back on his head. Probably lost it in the initial struggle. Mako tugged at the little braids on the ends of it, pulling it the whole way down over Jamie's eyes, Jamie giggling when he shoved it back up so he could at least see where he was going.   
“I'm glad you're okay.” Mako smiled. “Sorry for reacting so frustratedly.”  
“It's okay. I'm glad you were there to protect me.” Jamie returned the smile, nose red, though that might have just been the cold. There was a small awkward silence before Jamie jumped forward and locked his arms around Mako's chest as well as he could, snuggling fondly. “And thank you. For being so concerned about me.”  
“I just want you to be alright.” Mako mumbled, locking his hand behind Jamie's back. Jamie smiled, looking up with a faint shimmer in his eyes. 

“You know big guy, I think I'll be just fine.” he smirked. “So long as you're with me.”


	9. Isaac

It was the day of the big game, saturday, and Jamie was up and at it early, flying every which way upstairs, Mako hearing him from his own bedroom, his footsteps thumping rather loudly. Jamie insisted they did everything as quick as possible today so he had time to prepare for the big match. Isaac had warned him yesterday about the match, but Jamie had disregarded him blatantly. It was a switch in attitude Isaac couldn't cope with, there was no big argument, no shouting, just Isaac retreating and sitting at the kitchen counter for a few minutes in silence before he sighed and went to bed. It was a complete change from the last time they had words, Isaac seemingly defeated by Jamie's attitude. Jamie hadn't even been loud or rude, he'd just plainly stated he was going to see the game, end of story. 

Isaac was home today so Mako was glad he wasn't making a scene. Isaac was at the breakfast table in his silk robes, sipping tea while browsing the paper. He appeared relaxed, and Mako wondered if he had any idea how close they'd gotten to Jamie. As far as he was aware, they hadn't spoken about it. Maybe Jamie didn't want to worry Isaac even more. He looked tired, eyes dull and hair messy. Not at all like the Isaac Mako knew. 

“Good morning sir.” Mako said, joining him at the table.  
“Oh, good morning, Mako.” Isaac said, offering a feint smile. He was obviously not really a morning person. “How are you? Everything going well?”  
“Yeah, everything is fine. I should probably mention the run ins we've had, though.”  
“Run ins?” Isaac looked up.  
“Yes, two now. I presumed Jamie had talked to you about it, I'm sorry.”  
“What kind of run ins?” Isaac asked, interested.  
“Henchmen, delivering warnings, there were two about three weeks ago and then five two days ago. One of them had a knife to Jamie's face.” Mako informed him, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
“What?! What happened?” Isaac was visibly shocked, putting down his paper and tea to focus on Mako.  
“Jamie spat one in the face and kicked the other in the balls to escape. You didn't raise a fool.” Mako smiled feintly. Isaac seemed somewhat relieved, maybe even proud, though it was hard to tell. 

“That's Bethany's influence. She was always strong and stubborn. Refused to lose. Jamie's learned that from her.” Isaac smiled and Mako wondered if perhaps his face might crack. He didn't see Isaac smile much, not truly anway.  
“Thank you for telling me. I will take the necessary actions. They will regret going after my son directly, I promise you that.” Isaac mumbled. “In the meantime, please be vigilant.”  
“I will.” Mako nodded. 

Excited footsteps announced Jamie's arrival downstairs, both Mako and Isaac glancing his way.  
“Oh, hey.” Jamie smiled faintly when he saw his father at the table. “Unusual to see you here at this time.”  
“I have the day off. It's been half a year since the last time I took some time off.” Isaac sighed.  
“Okay. Well, I have to do a lot of stuff, so-” Jamie gestured to the backyard. It was his turn to clean the terrace, Mako had done it two weeks ago after all. Mako knew he wasn't hired as a cleaner but he liked a neat house, he had to live there too after all.  
“Yeah, go on. We'll talk later.” Isaac said, quietly. Jamie turned and left, the backdoor swinging open and closed with a creak. Mako silently ate his breakfast before he cleaned up the table and wanted to retire to his room. A subtle glance from Isaac stopped him. It was a glance that very clearly communicated that he needed to talk. To anyone, apparently. 

“Mako-” Isaac hesitated. “-Do you have any experience with children at all?”  
“No, sir.” Mako shook his head. “Sadly.”  
“I could have sworn, the way you get along with Jamison-” Isaac mumbled.  
“-Jamie is no child.” Mako frowned.  
“Not to you, maybe.” Isaac smiled. “But I can't stop thinking of the days he came in crying because he'd scraped his knee or fell down a tree he'd tried to climb. He used to be such a sweet boy.”

Mako nearly slipped up then and there. 'He still is' was right on the tip of his tongue but he swallowed it just in time. All that came out was a little sound of confirmation, that he was listening. 

“But he changed when Bethany and I divorced. I know he wanted to live with his mum, but I wanted to make sure he had the best possible future. He's always resented me for it. I just didn't want him to spend his days in a backalley flat in the cheap parts of the city, to make sure he was educated properly, with a real chance of finding a job out there and then maybe take over once he'd gotten some experience.” Isaac mused. “You want the best for them and you get nothing in return but a smart mouth. The divorce it-” Isaac sighed, hand flying through messy black hair.  
“-It tore him up. His depression started playing up, he was diagnosed with ADHD, had to take meds every day, or still has to, I should say. My poor boy grew up too fast. 22 years went by and I missed the part where he became a man. It's my own fault for being away so much, but I have no choice. Someone has to pay for it all.”

'You should let him make his own choices. His illnesses don't define or confine him.' Mako wished he had the balls to say it. He would have, if it were anyone other than the man currently supplying his income he was talking to. Jamie was so much stronger than Isaac knew and it was frustrating to not be able to pick this scrawny workaholic up by the collar and shake him, get through to him that he should accept his son the way he was rather than wish for the unattainable. But Mako just hummed again, quietly. 

“Well, I don't suppose that's of any interest to you. Do try to have a little fun at the game later this afternoon, despite everything. With all the working you're doing, you deserve a little break.”  
“I'll try, sir.” Mako muttered, closing his room's door behind him quickly. He sighed deeply, glancing sideways out to the backyard, where Jamie was raking leaves from the terrace, wrapped tightly in his winter coat and scarf. He looked peaceful, concentrated on the brightly coloured leaves and getting them off the terrace, cheeks red with the fall cold. He was beautiful. Mako smiled and allowed himself a lingering stare, admiring Jamie in all his domestic glory. He couldn't help but get lost in thought for a moment, imagining what it would be like to live together. He must have phased out, because he was pulled back to reality by a thud on the window, looking up and seeing Jamie's face pressed unflatteringly to the glass. 

Mako laughed before he could stop himself, Jamie grinning as he moved his face from the glass, breathed on it and drew a little heart. Mako rolled his eyes, shaking his head when Jamie pouted at him, getting back to raking leaves with a dissapointed expression. Mako sighed, feeling troubled. He was at a point where he had to make a choice. He couldn't let this go on forever. There was something between them, he knew that. He felt it. The way Jamie had grabbed his hand, kept becoming more touchy, wanted to be closer. And that wasn't even mentioning the looks between them, the compliments, unspoken or not. Jamie made Mako feel things he hadn't felt in a long time. Things he thought he could never feel again. He made him laugh, made him feel comfortable, wanted, trusted and even bigger than he already was. 

Mako had to admit it. He was in love. He supposed he had known that for a while but only now did he realize the gravity of the situation.

He was in love with the person he was hired to protect. With the person he was supposed to have nothing but a professional relationship with. It was about the first rule in Isaac's bible of rules he'd been handed on the first day. Mako looked outside again, seeing Jamie swear as the wind messed up his neat pile of leaves. He couldn't help but smirk at Jamie's tirade, seeing him make a fist at the wind and kick against the leaves he'd spent raking the past thirty minutes. The leaves flew up and cascaded down, some landing in his wild blonde hair. 

Jamie gave up, the wind taking away more of the leaves and discouraging him from trying again. Mako heard the door open and a draught blew past his feet as it closed again. His door opened and a slightly annoyed Jamie pointed at him, one leaf still stuck in his hair.  
“You come and help me right this instant.” he demanded, exasparated. “The wind won't die down and it's impossible to do on my own.”  
“I could do that.” Mako shrugged.  
“You will do that. I'm still your boss.” Jamie grunted. Mako just chuckled and approached Jamie, who folded his arms in annoyance.  
“True. But what if I said I have a better suggestion?” Mako smiled as he plucked the leaf from Jamie's hair, Jamie perking up slightly. The leaf fluttered down to the floor but Mako's hand travelled past the side of Jamie's face, lightly brushing. Jamie blinked in surprise, Mako's finger warm on his cold cheek. 

“You do?”  
“Yeah, how about you paint my nails in the team's colours. Don't want to kicked out of for not supporting the cause, after all. The leaves will wait.” Mako smiled as he took his hand back, Jamie nodding in agreement.  
“Alright, I'll go get the things!” 

They spent the next hour getting ready, Mako allowing Jamie to persuade him into wearing a club scarf at least. Jamie was getting more excited by the minute and couldn't sit still anymore, to the point where Mako decided it was best to just leave. They had their tickets printed, took along some money and dressed up for the cold weather, Mako driving them to the stadium. 

He had to admit the atmosphere was great, they queued up and people were obviously excited for the big game, laughing and joking and some were taking bets on who'd win. Flags fluttered in the wind, people getting warm drinks from the stands before they took their seats. The field was empty save for a few players that were warming up while Jamie and Mako shuffled to their seats. 

The grandstand was filling slowly, a light shower falling down. People were putting up umbrellas, some wore ponchos. Mako had been smart enough to bring an umbrella, the two of them huddling under it. Jamie had tried to mimick the flags Rose had put on his cheeks the week before, and they did almost look as good, covering his cheeks in the bright colours of the team.  
“You excited?” Mako smiled at Jamie, who had both his arms wrapped around Mako's left arm, shrugging up against him while he nodded, wide grin spreading over his face.  
“Super excited! Will you try and catch a ball for me? We're right between the poles, there might be a chance! Please, Mako? Pleeeease?” Jamie begged.  
“I'll try.” Mako promised. The chances of that happening were slim anyway. 

The whole stadium was full of cheering fans, the noise almost drowning out the voice com that announced the teams when they ran onto the field, everyone clapping and cheering on their favourites. It was quite a grand stadium, big screens in the corners so everyone could follow the match closely, not to mention the crowd outside on the town square. It was the biggest game of the season after all, and it seemed almost the whole city was there. Mako hoped things wouldn't turn sour between the rival teams, something Badger had warned him about. Apparently the two teams had a long history of contest, and not all their matches had ended peacefully. Last time they clashed, hooligans had wrecked city streets and the riot police had to step in. That all seemed forgotten now though, the mood was good, if slightly anxious and expectant. Everyone was in good spirits. Jamie stood up when the referee blew the whistle, signalling the kick off. Many others did the same and started a stadium wide cheer. 

The game had begun.


	10. He burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COULD THE SLOW BURN FINALLY BE OVER

The match had started and it was like the stadium had exploded, people hitting on drums, singing their team's anthem and other songs that were easy to sing along to. Jamie sang along too, but Mako didn't know the words. He wasn't invested in this game enough for that. But seeing Jamie this enthusiastic was worth the trouble of having tried to learn the rules, and know at least a few of the players' names. Jamie was beaming, radiating brightly with a never fading smile. 

A smile that only grew wider when the first point was scored in the home team's favour. Their side of the stadium bursted into a loud cheering, the noise deafening while the players celebrated down on the field. It had only just begun and already most players were covered in mud and Mako could not make out their names and numbers on the back anymore. He supposed by the end of the match, hardly anyone would be able to recognize them. 

The match was worthy of the ticket price, which was absurd in Mako's eyes, but at least they got their money's worth. It was an exciting match, points being scored on both sides frequently, the score staying close the whole time. In the last minute, the enemy team scored the equalizer, and since there were no draws in this game, there was a kick off, which was nerve-wracking to watch. The home team ended up winning, or so Mako drew from Jamie's reaction and that of the rest of the crowd. He'd thought they couldn't have cheered any louder, but he was wrong. He couldn't blame them though. It'd been truly a match worthy of being called a grand final. 

“We won! That was amazing!” Jamie grinned widely, obviously exhausted from all the shouting and cheering, his voice hoarse. “What a great game!” he was practically jumping up and down, everyone around them celebrating as well. Songs of victory were sung and the mood was elated, the players staying to be given a grand golden cup receiving the cheering of the crowd gladly. Some kicked a few balls into the crowd, Jamie perking up and trying to get one, but none seemed to be coming their way. Until the last one was launched in their direction. Mako really only saw it from the corner of his eye, but he extended his full length and grabbed the ball nearly automatically, reacting on instinct more than anything. Nobody really cheered except Jamie, with what little power he had left in his voice. Mako smirked, kind of proud for snatching the ball so easily, handing it to Jamie. 

Jamie just looked at him with star struck eyes, blushing like mad.  
“You actually caught it.” he said, so quiet Mako could hardly hear it over the noise of the crowd.  
“For you. You wanted a souvenir, right?” Mako smiled. Jamie nodded enthusiastically, cradling the ball like it was his greatest treasure.  
“You're the best, Roadie.” Jamie grinned. “Reckon we can get some autographs? It'd be a nice thing to show off to Badger next time!”  
“Yeah, why not. I'd love to see his jealous face when we tell him everything.” Mako smirked.  
“He'll be green with envy! Come on, if we hurry we might catch them going off the field! I need you to barge me a path!”

They shuffled through the roaring crowd, down the stairs and to the player's entrance, Mako using his size to get Jamie a spot up front. He got plenty of autographs, the players passing by and signing happily. The stadium was emptying by that time, Mako gesturing for the exit as well once Jamie had collected enough autographs. They made their way outside to the huge square where the crowds were still celebrating, people having watched it on the big screen here. 

Mako noticed a slight mood shift out here, the opposing team's fans were lingering, gathering into a group. That could only mean trouble. They certainly looked up to no good. Shouting had already started about matchfixing and cheating.  
“Come on, let's get out of here before things turn sour.” Mako mumbled. Jamie nodded, hands clinging on to Mako's right arm cautiously. Problem was they had to get through the group of angrily shouting fans to get to the car. Dressed in the colours of the team that had just beaten them. Mako made himself appear bigger, walking wide and straight, Jamie tagging along closely.  
Most of the enemy team's fans gave Mako a wide berth, the two walking through the crowd without much trouble. It was the home team's fans who made the situation escalate. Mako saw them coming from the left, but it happened so quickly he didn't have time to warn Jamie. 

The home team's fans ran into the opposing team's crowd, starting a chaotic riot that wasn't unlike a mosh pit. People clashed and started pushing back, Jamie and Mako caught in the middle. Nobody had the guts to start pushing Mako, but Jamie was easily repressed in the mass of people. Mako only heard him call his name, but lost him in the sea of mixing colour. He pushed anyone in his path aside, searching for Jamie, following the calls of his name. But they stopped after a while, faded into the screaming between the two fighting groups. Punches were being thrown recklessly, blood flowed and people went down, some wounded purely by being crushed between the two warring groups. It was complete chaos, Mako's heart thumping fearfully against his ribs. This was the second time he'd lost Jamie in as many days. Was he really that lousy a bodyguard?

Sirens announced the coming of the police and resulted in the group splitting apart, most people losing interest in the riot and running to escape getting arrested. Finally Mako could properly look around, checking for signs of Jamie and it didn't take long before he singled out the wild blonde hair amidst the masses. He was down against a fence, grabbing his chest with an agonized expression. Mako hurried over to him, kneeling down and Jamie smiling at him with a bloodied lip and nose.  
“They tried to take my trophy!” he said, holding up the ball. “I didn't let them though! I showed them!” he smirked, hissing as the chuckle strained his ribs. “One of them kicked me in the chest though. Might be bruised.”  
“Can you stand?” Mako asked.  
“Yeah. I think so. Help me?” Jamie grimaced as Mako helped him to his feet.  
“There's a first aid post near. Let's have them check you out.” Mako mumbled, worried. “I'm sorry, Jamie. I should have protected you from this.”  
“Hey, it's not your fault.” Jamie said, leaning on Mako while they made their way to the first aid tent. “I didn't see that coming either. We just lost eachother in the chaos. Ow! Shit-” Jamie nearly fell, Mako catching him just in time. “My ankle's hurt too. No idea how that happened.” he hissed, Mako bowing over him with concern. Jamie cringed, and didn't look like he could get much further on his own. 

Mako cupped Jamie's back and legs in his hands, lifting him like he weighed no more than a sheet of paper. Jamie gasped, slightly flabbergasted as Mako carried him to the first aid stand. Mako tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible, but it was hard to do with Jamie so close to him. Thankfully the tent wasn't far, Mako putting Jamie on a chair as he went to explain what happened to one of the attendants. 

45 minutes later they were in the car, the riot had broken up and people had dispersed, the police making sure no other troublemakers returned to the scene. Jamie had his ankle bandaged for support and got the advice to rest it as much as possible the next two weeks, the same going for his ribs. The nosebleed and bloody lip were minor, the wounds had been cleaned and they would heal within a few days. 

“Well, that was an adventure.” Jamie mumbled.  
“I hope you still had a good time, despite everything.” Mako sighed.  
“Are you kidding? I had a blast!” Jamie said, grinning happily. “Just wait until I tell Lu and Hana! I can't wait to see their faces!” he chuckled, but his ribs stabbed him right back, the laugh turning into a painful hiss.  
“Let's get some painkillers on the way back. Perhaps it's best if you skip uni for a few days as well.” Mako said, giving Jamie a concerned look. Jamie nodded meekly, obviously in a lot of pain. His ribs were bruised, just like his ankle. He would hardly be able to focus with this kind of pain wracking him anyway. 

Mako got the strongest painkillers he could get from a pharmacy they passed by on the way home, Jamie immediately taking a few. Back home, he insisted on walking from the car to the house by himself, but had to give up halfway, Mako carrying him inside. When they came in, Isaac was asleep on the couch, bundled in a couple of blankets. He'd looked tired before so Mako decided to leave him, carrying Jamie upstairs and helping him get dressed for bed. It was still early in the night, but Jamie looked exhausted, and his injuries required plenty of rest. 

“Hey, don't blame yourself, alright?” Jamie said, quietly. He was about to tug his shirt over his head, but hesitated for a moment. Mako got him a glass of water for the night, just in case he needed more painkillers. He put it down on the nightstand before sitting down next to Jamie.

“I'll try.” Mako sighed, seeing how Jamie lowered his shirt with a troubled frown. “What's wrong? You need help?” Mako reached, taking the edges of Jamie's shirt where Jamie held them. His hands covered Jamie's, once again reminding him of their almost comical size difference.  
“N-no it's just-” Jamie muttered and turned his head away. Mako stopped and silently waited for Jamie to speak up, the room filling with silence. A small bedlight illuminated them, casting a warm yellow light on the two, sharp shadows on Jamie's face when he looked back to Mako. A thumb brushed over Jamie's hand, a gesture that made him smile feintly. He allowed Mako to help him take off his sweater, Mako moving very gingerly so he wouldn't strain the bruised ribs. A finger brushed over Jamie's chest and he flinched slightly, Mako noticing the massive bruising all over Jamie's torso. He looked at Jamie with worry, wanting to run his fingers over them but Jamie pushed his hand away gently. Touch was probably too painful.

“Don't give me that look.” Jamie said, looking away again. He smiled softly, arms wrapping around his chest to hide the big bruise. “I didn't want you to see me like this.”  
“So what really happened? This isn't just one kick, isn't it?”  
“No. They worked me down to the floor and just started kicking. I don't know how many times, some people eventually dragged them off me so I could get away.” Jamie's lip and hands trembled but he still refused to look at Mako.  
“I thought-” he stammered and then fell silent.  
“Were you afraid?” Mako whispered, his hand resting against Jamie's back, warm and comforting.  
Jamie nodded, a broken sob leaving his throat.  
“I couldn't do anything.” he said, voice shaking. “I was just tossed around like a ragdoll and I couldn't see you anywhere-” he had to take a deep breath. “I was scared. So scared.”

Mako huffed. So all that bravado had been an act to stop him from worrying.  
“I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you I could be strong, too. Like you. You're not scared of anything.” Jamie said, smiling through his tears. “But I'm weak. I can't-” he shook his head and buried it in his hands, sniffing loudly. “I can't do anything right.” his shoulders trembled and Mako felt his heart tear at the sound of Jamie's sobbing. Jamie wiped his tears with his hands, staining them with the smudged make up he'd used to draw the flags on his cheeks.

“You think I'm not scared of anything?” Mako frowned, Jamie finally turning to look at him. Mako took the plated quilt from the bed and put it over Jamie's shoulders to keep him warm before he continued. Jamie's thin hands gripped the quilt tightly, knuckles white and tense as his fingers dug in the fabric. He was trying to hold back tears, biting his lip. 

“I was very scared today.” Mako said, quietly. “When I lost you.”  
Jamie gasped softly, glancing at Mako.  
“I was. I was scared you'd get hurt. And now look at you.” Mako sighed. "It's my fault."  
Jamie glanced down, pulling the quilt tighter around him. Mako used his hand to pull Jamie in closer, letting him rest on his side. 

A long silence fell, Jamie's sobbing subsiding slowly while he cuddled up to Mako, warm and safe in the quilt and Mako's arms. The clock ticked softly, wind increasing in strenght and rain slamming into the window. There was a storm raging outside but inside Jamie's room it was calm, thin fingers finding Mako's collar and playing with it. Jamie scooted onto Mako's lap, Mako supporting his back and legs so he wouldn't slip off. He nestled into Mako's grip, smiling sweetly. Jamie's head was resting warmly on Mako's shoulder and Mako could feel hair brushing past his neck when Jamie adjusted his position slightly. 

“Mako?” Jamie whispered, almost afraid to be heard. Mako hummed softly, a questioning noise that thrummed through his body. Jamie took a deep breath before speaking again.  
“Will you stay with me tonight?”  
“What?” Mako frowned, a bit taken aback by the question.  
“I just- I need someone with me right now.” Jamie said, clinging on almost frightfully when Mako stirred. “Please don't leave.”  
Mako looked at his charge, seeing how tired and miserable he looked. How could he say no to such a heartfelt request? 

He couldn't, he realized. He loved him too much.

“Alright.” Mako whispered. “Just let me lock the door.”  
Jamie's eyes brightened, a genuine smile gracing his face despite the exhaustion. He slipped off Mako's lap and made himself comfortable in the bed while Mako locked the door. Mako looked at the slender figure covered in blankets, smiling softly before he kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket. Jamie made room for him in the bed, scooting aside and smiling happily when Mako laid down with him. 

Mako could hardly remember the last time he'd spent the night next to someone. Probably on one of his club's roadtrips years ago. But this wasn't any of his motorclub friends he was lying next to.

This was Jamie, with his sweet amber eyes and a smile that could have melted even the iciest of hearts. With his cute freckles that were close enough to count one by one. Jamie, who seemed so fragile when Mako rested his hand on his side. Jamie, with that fire that burned ever so brightly within him, even now. 

Jamie let out a deep, content sigh, smiling while he buried his head between Mako's neck and shoulder. Silence again, but comfortable, warm and cosy. The clock's ticking was drowned out by a gust of wind that bashed into the side of the house, howling while the two huddled closer together.

“I love you.” 

It was a sleepy mutter, Mako gasping softly as the words were spoken, Jamie's breath tickling his skin. He glanced down, seeing Jamie smiling peacefully, eyes closed. Mako abandoned his last reservations with a quiet sigh and a smile, a hand running through Jamie's hair gently. 

“I love you, too.”

Jamie's hand lightly squeezed, affirming it's hold on Mako's neck, face snuggling closer to Mako's chest. Mako let loose a soft chuckle and didn't resist the urge to press a kiss to Jamie's forehead. His skin was comfortably warm, the little noise of glee adorable. Jamie didn't have enough energy to stay awake for long after that, dozing off as the painkillers kicked in. Mako spent a few more minutes watching him, fingers stroking carefully before he too, gave in to the cosy warmth and exhaustion of the day.


	11. Elysium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for fluff

“No, not the kittens.” 

Mako stirred when he heard Jamie's voice mumble. He took a moment to realize where he had fallen asleep and what had happened yesterday, blinking slowly. He glanced down and saw Jamie laced comfortably in his arms, deeply asleep. He smiled as Jamie mumbled another thing about kittens, head thrashing slightly. It was a little weird, waking up like this, but it felt good. Peaceful. Mako settled in for a light doze, enjoying the warmth of their embrace. The weather outside was still horrid, but it only made him feel cosier, knowing they didn't have to go out today. They could just stay inside and cuddle all day. Just the prospect of that made Mako smile wider. 

He noticed Jamie woke up not long after that, his thin body stretching lazily while he yawned. His hands were quick to run up Mako's arms and come to rest in his neck, fingers playing with Mako's hair gently. Jamie was very affectionate, nuzzling and stroking and gently kissing but Mako loved it. He didn't think anyone had ever been this sweet to him. There was an innocence to Jamie's way, actions careful and curious. 

“Morning.” Mako muttered, smiling when Jamie gasped softly.  
“Morning. I hope I didn't wake you up.” Jamie apologized.  
“No, but even if you had, waking up like this is hardly a punishment.” Mako chuckled. "Come here." he gently moved Jamie closer, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, moving back with a smile. “Sleep well?”  
Jamie nodded, blush bright on his freckled cheeks. “Need a painkiller though, my chest is killing me.”   
“Oh, let me get that for you.” Mako said, sitting up and reaching for the nightstand, where the glass of water and the painkillers were, he popped two, giving them to Jamie.   
“Thank you.” Jamie quickly swallowed, washing them down with water. “Hey, shall we just stay here all day? I kind of like it.” he suggested, Mako shrugging.   
“Well I do desperately need a shower. And a change of clothes.” he admitted. “But after that, sure. Maybe we could watch a movie.”  
“Good idea.” Jamie nodded. “I'll make us some food while you wash up.”

“Jamison?” 

Jamie gasped at the sound of Isaac's voice, shooting up with an alarmed expression. He pulled a shirt over his head quickly while he got up from the bed.   
“Uh, yes?” Jamie tried to sound as calm and normal as possible while Mako went to hide in the ensuite. Good thing they'd locked the door so Isaac couldn't walk in on them.   
“Why is the door locked?” Isaac asked, Jamie hurrying over when Mako closed the bathroom door behind him.   
“Oh, it's locked? Sorry, must have done that unknowingly.” Jamie mumbled while he opened the door. “What's up?”  
“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. There were riots after the game, I saw them on the news. But I see you've made it home safe.” Isaac sounded relieved.  
“Yeah, uh- I did. Thanks to Mako.” Jamie said.   
“Good. Have you seen him, by the way? He's not in his room.”  
“Must have gone out to get something, then.” Jamie suggested. “I haven't seen him, at least.”  
“You're probably right. Well, I'll be at work if you need me. I might not be home for a few days, there's a congress in the building and I don't want to miss anything. Will you be alright?”  
“I'll be fine, dad.” Jamie nodded.   
“Alright. I've left some household money in the drawer for shopping and things. I'll call when I'm coming home. Be a good lad, alright?” Isaac's footsteps dissapeared down the stairs and Mako carefully opened the door to glance through.   
“Okay. Good luck at work.” Jamie called after Isaac, but got no reply. 

They waited until the front door shut behind Isaac before they spoke, Jamie letting out a relieved sigh.   
“Thank goodness you had the insight to lock the door.” he said, relieved. “Imagine if he'd walked in on us. The house would be too small!” he sat back down on the bed, sighing. “But at least we have the house to ourselves and don't have to worry about him coming back for a while.” Jamie smiled.   
“Let me see your bruises before you get up again.” Mako said, kneeling in front Jamie. Jamie let Mako have a look at his chest, taking off his shirt and allowing Mako to touch the bruises, Mako making sure his touch was as light as possible.   
“Does it still hurt?”  
“It's sore, yeah. I'll take it easy.” Jamie nodded. 

“I'm sorry.” Jamie mumbled while Mako was busy. Mako frowned, looking up.  
“Why?”  
“For having to keep this a secret. It doesn't feel right. I wish I could just tell everyone, but father would be livid. He would never allow it.” Jamie sighed, fingers fiddling with his pants.   
“I understand, Jamie. I don't want to add to your troubles.” Mako mumbled.   
“You've only helped take trouble away so far, I think you're fine.” Jamie smiled, hand patting Mako's hair. Mako chuckled softly, getting back to his feet.   
“You gonna get on that breakfast?” he frowned, teasingly.   
“Yes sir.” Jamie grinned. “How do you like your eggs?”  
“Scrambled. Like a certain person I know.” Mako ruffled Jamie's hair adoringly, Jamie laughing and fixing his hair before leaving the room. 

Mako smiled to himself long after Jamie had gone. He'd been with a few people before, but it was never like this. Maybe he'd never truly been in love with someone? He only read about it in novels, the thing called true love. He thought it was just a myth. After all, someone who just came by and swept you off your feet sounded ridiculous. Still, Jamie did, in a way. He'd caught Mako off guard. Made him feel like he was on top of the world. Just his smile was enough to brighten Mako's day. All the tropes he'd heard about, which he thought were just romanticized bullshit, he realized they were true, at least to some degree. Someone extraordinairy who came along and turned your life upside down. Someone who made you feel special, who loved you regardless of what you looked like. And how lucky was he that the feeling was mutual? 

He showered quickly, going downstairs to get clean clothes from his room dressed in no more than a towel around his waist. The smell of eggs being baked in a pan filled the house, the noises from the kitchen gently filling the air. Strange, Mako never thought he was the type that could enjoy domestic life. He spent the bigger part of his years claiming he was a free spirit, that couldn't be contained and would roam where he pleased. He was pretty sure sharing a house with someone was once his greatest nightmare. But here he was. A free trial of family life, at least for a day or two. 

“Mako, your eggs are- Oh.” Jamie's head stuck around the corner of the doorway, but he ceased talking when he saw Mako was in the middle of the room, still only dressed in a towel. He stared for a moment, eyes wide and face red. They stood there for a while, sharing a shocked look before Jamie awkwardly scratched himself behind the ear.  
“Sorry.” he mumbled, before turning away and leaving again. Mako huffed, feeling his own cheeks burn as well. Partly because of what just happened, but mostly because of the look of admiration that had been in Jamie's eyes. No one had ever looked at him like that. Mako quickly dressed, coming into the kitchen, Jamie already at the table with two plates of scrambled eggs, Mako sitting down with him. 

“Thank you. It looks good.” Mako smiled, Jamie grinning before digging in.   
“So ah-” Jamie mumbled, mouth full. “How is this going to work? I've never dated anyone. Have you?”   
“A few times. Not someone of your age, though.” Mako said, slightly reluctant to bring the topic up. But he wanted to discuss this before they went any further.   
“I was wondering when that would come up.” Jamie mumbled. “I told Hana and Lu about my crush on you and their main concern was the age difference. But I know what I feel. I want to be with you.” he looked at Mako with determination.   
“I couldn't care less if you were two hundred years older than me. It wouldn't change a thing. I'm in love with you.”  
“You're ridiculous.” Mako smiled adoringly, wiping a bit of egg off the side of Jamie's mouth.   
“I only want to do this if you're okay with it though. Are you?” Jamie asked, smirking as he pressed a flighty kiss to the finger on his cheek. 

“Well, you're an adult and can make your own choices. I'll admit I had my reservations. A 26 year age difference is hardly nothing after all, but you're right. It doesn't change my feelings towards you.” Mako sighed. Jamie smiled, his hand coming to cover Mako's.   
“You sure? You seem a little withdrawn still.” he said, looking concerned.   
“I'm just worried about what people will think. Not about me, but about you. You have a career and a life ahead of you, I wouldn't want to get in the way of that.” Mako admitted. Jamie had become very good at picking out his emotions anyway, hiding it was useless.   
“If they have a problem, that's their business. You make me happy, Mako. Blast what other people think!” Jamie said, exasparated. Mako said nothing, but couldn't help but smile, gently caressing the side of Jamie's face.   
“You're an idiot.” he said, but the love dripped from the words. Jamie smirked, feeling Mako pinch his cheek playfully.   
"Your idiot." he added, giving Mako a fond look with a sweet shimmer in his eyes.   
"I could get used to that." 

They lounged around the house the whole day, most of it spent on the couch, huddled under several blankets, watching movies on the massive flatscreen. Jamie apparently loved animation movies, making Mako sit through a few of them. He had to admit they were fun, light hearted and sometimes emotional as well. Jamie spent most of the time cuddled up tightly to Mako, obviously relieved he could finally be close to him and wanting to make the most of this. 

“You know-” Mako mumbled, after a while. Jamie looked up, leaning back against Mako's shoulder.  
“You asked why we stopped riding with the gang a while ago. Remember?”  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “What of it?” he settled in to listen to Mako, pausing the movie. Mako took a deep breath, recollecting his thoughts before he continued, Jamie waiting patiently for him to be ready.   
“We had a terrible accident on one of our roadtrips. One of our friends, Dingo, died in the crash. Most of us were wounded as well." Mako mumbled, Jamie looking at him intently.   
"Dingo was driving up front and lost control of his bike. Slipped and skidded over the concrete but we couldn't stop in time. It was a chain reaction. Rose hit him full on. I think Dingo died instantly on that impact. I was too late with my swerve to the right and hit Rose from the back, but I was lucky. Only a fleshwound and a broken collarbone. I still have a scar on my shoulder from where they stitched me up.” Mako pulled the neck of his shirt down and showed Jamie the sizeable scar, Jamie running his fingers over it gingerly. His fingers shook a little, nervous, tender. They were very close and Mako could see it made Jamie a little anxious.   
“So that's how your bike got so banged up.” Jamie mumbled, looking at Mako with gentle eyes. Mako nodded.   
“Sorry I lied to you about it.” Mako mumbled, Jamie coming closer, forehead leaning against Mako's cheek as they cuddled more tightly.   
“I understand.” Jamie mumbled. “Thanks for telling me.”

“We tried to get back riding again after that but it just didn't work. None of us felt it was right.” Mako shrugged. “Ever since then we've had those meetings twice a week. But I have to admit I feel- strangely eager to get back on the road? I've been gone for four years and it's starting to itch. That need to drive.”   
“So let's fix up your bike and go?” Jamie suggested.   
“It wouldn't feel right without the others.” Mako shook his head. “But I'm afraid suggesting it will cause a bit of a riot.”   
“I see. Well, I'm sure Badger would come along.” Jamie shrugged.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. He talked to me about how much he wants to get back on the road. Even invited me to come and ride on the back with him some time, if he ever should.” Jamie smiled.   
“He's an old flirt is what he is.” Mako shook his head.   
“Don't worry, you're the only big gay biker I want.” Jamie smirked, prodding Mako's chest with his elbow. Mako laughed, pressing Jamie closer fondly.   
“You're sweet.” Mako said, pressing a kiss to Jamie's temple. “I'll add that to my resume.”  
“You do that.” Jamie smirked. He went back to lounging in Mako's grip, resuming the movie, the two of them returning to silence, but Mako finding himself needing to fuss over Jamie more than before. Fingers ran through blonde hair, took hold of Jamie's hands and thumbed them subtly. 

“Let's get pizza.” Jamie mumbled when the darkness set in. The movie had just ended, end credits rolling but the two of them not wanting to get up.   
“I doubt that's what the household money was for.” Mako frowned.   
“Me too but I want to eat pizza.” Jamie shrugged. “Not like I don't have enough money anyway.”   
“Isn't that hard?” Mako asked.   
“What? Poor little rich kid is that what you're thinking? Nah, it's not hard.” Jamie said, scoffing. “I share what I have with the people I care about and everyone else can fuck off. So, pizza?”  
“So long as it's vegetarian.” Mako nodded, chuckling at Jamie's stubborn reply.   
“Obviously. Cheese mushroom?”  
“Sounds good.”


	12. Back in the saddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road is calling, and Mako might just give in.

“Ah, fuck!”

“You okay?” Mako mumbled. They were on the garage floor, cross legged on either side of Mako's motorbike. It was the second day of Isaac's absence, the two having watched another movie after their pizza before they fell asleep on the couch. Mako regretted not insisting they go to bed, his neck and back had been aching since they got up. He'd been a little cranky because of it, but waking Jamie up had not been an option either, so he grimaced and pretended he'd slept well. 

Jamie leaned down and looked at Mako through the opened body of the motorcycle.  
“Cut my finger on a bolt. Nothing major.” he said.  
“Get it cleaned, don't want any dirt or oil in it.” Mako said, focussed on the wiring.  
“Alright.”

Mako listened to Jamie's footsteps dissapear and the garage door shutting behind him. He took a moment of silence for himself, breathing deep and then out slowly. The reality of this thing was still a bit hard to grasp. He was mostly afraid of Isaac finding out. It'd mean he'd lose his job but that was child's play compared to what Jamie would have to go through. Mako didn't think Isaac beyond disowning Jamie, after all the fuss he made over Jamie's marks. He hadn't spoken about his studies since the day Mako falsified that list, reminding Mako he should ask how that was going right now. Jamie hadn't asked for help with his studies, which could be either good or bad, but Mako had to consider that he was Jamie's boyfriend, not his parent. Still, it couldn't hurt to ask, right? 

“Whatcha thinking of?” 

Mako gasped when he felt two hands on his shoulders, Jamie's voice close to his ear.  
“Oh, you're back already. I wasn't really thinking about anything besides that list I falsified a while back.” Mako said, shrugging back into shape after the initial surprise.  
“Oh?” Jamie asked, still hanging over his shoulders, arms wrapped around Mako's neck.  
“Yeah. Wondered if your marks are better now.” Mako mumbled.  
“Uhm, they're coming along. Sure.” Jamie muttered, a lot less enthusiastic suddenly.  
“I'm sorry for asking, it's not my concern.” Mako apologized.  
“Well, I just-” Jamie bit his lip, anxious. “-I don't want to do this study. I never did. I'm doing it because I wasn't given a choice. But I don't want to become my father.”  
“I know.” Mako nodded. “You never will. And I mean that in the best possible way.”  
“You really have a way with words, don't you?” Jamie teased.  
“Oh, shut up.” Mako blushed when Jamie teasingly pinched his cheek. Jamie chuckled, sitting down next to him and watching how Mako tied the wires together.  
“Mako-” he said, after a short silence where Mako fiddled with the yellow and green strings.  
“Mmhh?” Mako hummed, tongue running over his lips in concentration. 

“Please kiss me.”

Mako dropped the wires he was working on and turned his head to Jamie with wide eyes. Jamie grinned nervously, scratching the back of his neck with a bright red blush on his cheeks.  
“Like, I wanted to kiss you before but I'm not all that brave.” he confessed.  
“You'll spit in an armed man's face but you don't dare to kiss me?” Mako frowned, teasing.  
“Well I didn't know if you were okay with it!” Jamie defended himself. “Are you?” he looked up, eyes big and expectant, Mako smiling before he took Jamie's chin with two fingers and carefully leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Jamie was a bit stunned at first, but slowy his hands came to hold Mako as well, every movement shaky, new and exciting. Mako went steady with him, kissing softly until Jamie was a little more comfortable. It only took Jamie a few seconds before he started moaning quietly. It was adorable and Mako couldn't stop himself from grinning.  
“What?” Jamie frowned, moving back when he felt Mako's chuckling.  
“Nothing. You're very cute.” Mako smirked, hand running through Jamie's hair.  
“Oh, shut up.” Jamie mumbled, embarassed. Mako laughed, hugging Jamie fondly before he went in for another kiss, because he'd had a taste and now he wanted more. He was falling deeper in love with every passing second and honestly he was beyond trying to stop it now. 

He felt a subtle shift in Jamie's position after a moment, Jamie trying to open his mouth but not going through with it. Perhaps he was too shy, but Mako picked up where he left off, Jamie's fingers grabbing his shirt tensely when their tongues touched. Mako proceeded with care, Jamie noticeably nervous, body shaking. He abruptly broke their kiss, shivering.  
“Are you okay?” Mako asked, worried he'd crossed a line.  
“Yeah. I just got really anxious. I've never done this before. I do trust you, but it's just a little scary, you know?” Jamie fidgeted with his sweater, fingers plucking the edges of his sleeves.  
“It's okay. You don't have to do anything you don't want to.” Mako assured him.  
“I know.” Jamie smiled, nodding with a little bit of bewilderment still on his face. “Let's just focus on getting your bike to start again for now.”

“Oh, that should be easy enough once I sort out this wiring. How are you getting on on the other side?” Mako asked, smiling to put Jamie at ease.  
“Honestly? I have no idea. Maybe being an engineer isn't for me.” Jamie sighed.  
“Let's have a look.” Mako said, getting on his feet. 

An hour later, Mako had sorted out the wiring and they'd sorted out most of the internal issues with the cogs screwed on tightly and the plating in place. The only thing that was still a bit wonky was the wheelcase, so the bike couldn't actually ride, but they took it outside to try and start it anyway. Mako insisted, really. The sound of a motorbike engine was only truly appreciated in the open air. 

“Oh, I'm so excited! Will you take me for a ride once it's all finished?” Jamie said, hands clapping excitedly as Mako prepared to start the motorbike.  
“I think that's obligatory at this point.” Mako smirked. He took hold of the handlebars, opened the choke and turned the ignition key to 'on', then squeezed the clutch lever and finally pressed the start button. The movements came easy, like shaking an old friend's hand. The moment the engine started Mako felt a flutter in his chest, Jamie cheering happily.  
“We did it! We fixed it!” he grinned. “I can't believe it!”  
Mako revved the engine a little, hearing that familiar sound and feeling that all too well known itch. It was only the wheelcase, if he just screwed it off he could take a ride. He stopped the engine and looked at Jamie, who looked back expectantly. Mako sighed, deciding to just roll with it.

“You got any helmets around here?”

“Yes! I knew it!” Jamie grinned, throwing his arms up. “We should have some laying around. Mum used to love to ride her motorbike. She had to give it up when she divorced dad. But I know she'd love to take a ride again.”  
“Your mother used to ride?” Mako asked, surprised.  
“Yeah. She had an accident as well, just like you. It left her basically crippled. She can't stand up without pain and sitting starts to hurt after a while as well.” Jamie mumbled, opening an old cardboard box in the search for helmets. “This happened before she had me, they said she shouldn't have children due to the damage she'd sustained to her spine. They thought it'd be too heavy for her and she might break her own back carrying a child around for nine months.”  
“Well, she's just as good at listening as you are, I see.” Mako smiled.  
“My mum does what she wants when she wants to.” Jamie shrugged. “I always admired that.”  
“It is admirable.” Mako agreed. 

“Doesn't mean it wasn't dangerous. But she wanted me.” Jamie smiled. “I used to say she was the only one who did, but I don't feel that way any more.” he looked at Mako with a loving shimmer in his eyes. “Sorry, that's pretty heavy stuff. I shouldn't talk about that while you just fixed your motorbike and are conquering your fears about getting back on the road.” he apologized.  
“Jamie.” Mako frowned, shaking his head.  
“Oh, here's the helmets.” Jamie said, ignoring Mako's call. “This should fit you.”  
“Jamie.” Mako repeated Jamie's name more firmly, taking the helmet from him. Jamie quietly glanced up at him, looking slightly torn.  
“Try not to think so lowly of yourself, alright?” Mako said, looking Jamie in the eye. “You are wanted and very loved.”  
“I know.” Jamie smiled, leaning into Mako when he kissed his forehead. “I love you, too.”  
Mako wrapped his arms around Jamie, holding him close for a moment, feeling Jamie squeeze him as well, face nuzzling against Mako's chest. 

There was a tender moment of silence between them, Jamie sighing softly while he buried himself into the hug. Mako had a feeling Jamie had needed to hear that very much, the look on his face relaxed and a little relieved as well.  
“Thank you.” Jamie mumbled.  
“Anytime. So, wanna take a ride?”  
“Like I'd say no.” Jamie grinned. “Let's go!” 

It felt good to be back on the road, though he was a little rusty. The engine still sounded the same, but Mako noticed he was more careful than before. Maybe also because Jamie was on the back with him, hands clasped tight at his sides. He had to admit he felt younger, more lively than before. He had his head held high, wasn't really concerned with what people thought of him and Jamie. Jamie was warm against his back and this whole thing, it felt right.

“Hey, Roadie?” Jamie asked, tugging Mako's sleeve when they were at a stoplight. “Can we stop by the tattoo parlour?”  
“What? Why?” Mako looked over his shoulder.  
“I wanna make an appointment.” Jamie smiled mysteriously. “You'll see. It's a surprise!”  
“Okay.” Mako grinned and decided to play along. There was only one good tattoo parlour in town, a few houses away from The Bear's Den. Mako took the liberty of getting a drink while Jamie was in the parlour, wondering how the others would react to his bike being outside. It was their usual gathering night, after all. 

Five minutes later, Jamie texted him with the message they had a spot for him right now, so he'd be away for at least an hour. Mako's curiousity was peaked, but he resisted the urge to go check on him. It had to stay a surprise after all. 

“Mako! You're in early! Is that your motorbike out front?” Badger came in about half an hour later, surprised frown on his face.  
“It is, Badge. Me and Jamie fixed it up.”  
“Oh, yeah where is Rat?”  
“In the tattoo parlour. He'll be here when he's done.” Mako said. “But a little birdy told me you're anxious to get back to the road as well.”  
“Ah, yeah. I suppose he would have told you that.” Badger admitted. “I do. I miss it. I know we all miss Dingo but I also think he wouldn't want the whole thing to mean the end of our biking days, you know? I mean what are we besides a bunch of old geezers gathering in a bar every tuesday and saturday?”  
“Good question.” Mako shrugged.  
“Well, at least you're a bodyguard. And you've got yourself a sweet little friend.” Badger grinned. “But what will you do when this job is over? Will you never see Jamie again?”  
“Oh I don't think that's likely.” Mako chuckled. “We're too close to just split ways like that. He's part of the crew now, after all.”  
“He's a lovely kid. Makes me sad I never had children.” Badger said, reminiscent.  
“Yeah.” Mako mumbled.  
“You alright?” Badger frowned. “You seem to be overthinking something.” he sat down on the crutch next to Mako and nudged him encouragingly. 

“I'm doing great. Better than I have in the four years prior to this.” Mako admitted. “It's just strange. I didn't even notice. I just went along with it.”  
“What?” Badger looked a little worried.  
“I just slipped into this passive state of mind before I started this job.” Mako said. “But it's like I'm waking up now. And you're right. Dingo wouldn't have wanted us to stop riding.”  
“Thank goodness you think the same.” Badger sighed. “We were afraid you might react badly to our forming idea of getting back on the road.”  
“'We'?” Mako frowned.  
“Yeah we were going to bring it up tonight. You were the head of our little club after all. Still are.” Badger smiled, hand squeezing Mako's shoulder. They looked up when the door of the bar slammed open abruptly, a cold draft going past their feet.

“I'm back!”


	13. Fuel to fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang decides to ride out again and Mako and Jamie huddle toghether for warmth. (nsfw chapter!)

Mako and Badger looked up when Jamie entered the bar, grinning ear to ear.   
“That was quick. So what'd you get?” Mako asked.   
“Pain.” Jamie grimaced. “I forgot how much it actually hurt.”  
“Wait you already had a tattoo?” Badger frowned. “Show us!”  
“Alright, alright. The one I just got is still bandaged, but you can still see most of the old one.” Jamie mumbled, turning his back and lifting his shirt to show the two. Mako grinned at Badger's reaction, hearing him gasp.   
“My dear boy, ass antlers? Are you out of your mind?”  
“What? I like it!” Jamie frowned. “I got them to do handlebars underneath. It actually looks really cool!”  
“Well.” Badger frowned, flabbergasted. Mako chuckled. Badger had probably been convinced Jamie was an innocent little kid. He looked downright shocked at the discovery that Jamie had a tramp stamp.   
“Would explain why it didn't take all that long.” Mako mumbled.   
“Nah, they've done that sort of thing a thousand times already.” Jamie shrugged. “I thought it'd be a good touch, signify that I'm really joining you, you know?” he smiled excitedly, turning back around and lowering his shirt back down again.   
“You're more than welcome, kid.” Badger smiled, still a bit flustered. 

They spent the evening at the bar, the members of the club joining them one by one. Everyone agreed with Badger's idea to get back on the road, and the next meeting would be on a parking lot near the highway, early in the morning. A day tour was enough to get back in the flow of things, but they used to do long weekends away often before the accident. Mako guessed they would do those again, in the future. He couldn't wait, if he was honest. Just him, Jamie, their friends, the road, the bike, it'd be amazing. 

Jamie was a lot more comfortable with the gang than last time, going around showing his tattoo and sharing jokes. He'd really taken to them and they to him as well it seemed. Rose approached Mako when Jamie was off to play pool with Moose and Fox. She had her pink hair in a ponytail, the shaved sides showing her scar from the accident. She'd sustained a large headwound on the right side, after falling and losing her helmet in the process. 

“Hog, you're too obvious.” she frowned, her lipstick covered lips smirking.  
“What do you mean?” Mako returned the frown.  
“You are so in love with that boy. I can tell from across the room, the way you look at him.” Rose nudged Mako with a playful shimmer in her eyes. Mako chuckled.  
“Yeah. I love him.” Mako smiled, taking a sip from his beer.   
“Not even an attempt at denial? Wow.” Rose grinned.   
“Why would I? We're already together.” Mako had to stop himself from laughing when Rose nearly choked on her beer.   
“What? You're dating your client's son?” she said, frown of disbelief on her face.   
“Oh yeah. Secretly of course. But Jamie's not going to need a bodyguard for the rest of his life, is he?” Mako shrugged. “We'll keep it a secret until the whole deal blows over.”  
“You're going to have to get your act together if you want to keep it a secret.” Rose frowned, gesturing at Mako. “But, in all honesty, you seem happy. And Jamie, too. I'm glad for you.”   
“Thanks, Rose.” Mako smiled. “He's just what I needed, I guess.”  
“He does seem to have done you good. You seem younger somehow. Still the alpha boar, though.”  
“I better be.” Mako laughed. 

At the end of the evening, Mako drove them home through the cold night air, hands icy on the handlebars, but Jamie's hands were tucked warmly under Mako's coat, Jamie sheltered from the cold wind against Mako's back. The drive wasn't long, but Mako wished it had been. He felt content, happy. The darkness, the city with it's lights, sounds and smells around them and yet it felt like it was just them, alone in the world. He felt Jamie hold him tighter when a gust of wind blew in from the left, shivering slightly. A warm cup of choco and a cosy fire would warm them right back up. 

Isaac wasn't home yet, so that's exactly what they did when they got back, Mako making them both a cup of choco while Jamie changed into something more comfortable, the belt grazing on his new tattoo. He came back down in his comfy clothes, Mako just finishing up and carrying two mugs to the couch, the both of them sitting down to enjoy it in peace.

“Well, how was it? Being back on the road?” Jamie asked happily pulling up his legs and burying himself against Mako. He held his mug with his sweater pulled over his hands so he wouldn't burn his skin, making him even more adorable.   
“It felt good. I'm looking forward to our roadtrip next week. You are coming along right?” Mako said, sipping his choco and smiling when it warmed him right up.  
“Well I think I have to. You're still bound to me by contract.” Jamie shrugged.   
“Now you're just making it sound like we're married.” Mako chuckled, Jamie laughing and fondly nuzzling his face to Mako's chest.   
“Would that really be such a bad thing?” he mumbled, blushing while he closed his eyes, dreamy look on his face. “We'd live in a nice apartment, I'd be waiting for you when you come home from work, dinner ready. We'd have two cats, that my mum takes care of when we're out of town to ride with the gang.” Jamie smiled as he fantasized out loud. “We'd be happy, together, doing what we want to do when we want it.”

“That does sound lovely.” Mako admitted. “So, domestic life is the dream then?”  
“I just want to be happy.” Jamie mumbled. “The comfort of a home where there's no extreme expectations and the freedom to do what I want. That's all I want. And you, of course.” Jamie smiled up at Mako, amber eyes shimmering adoringly. “I want that with you.”  
“You're too sweet.” Mako mumbled, feeling his cheeks burn. “But don't you think you're moving a bit fast?”  
“Maybe. It feels right though, this. But if I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll stop talking about it.” Jamie said, quietly thumbing his mug with a thoughtful look.   
“I'm not uncomfortable. I just don't want to rush you. I love you, Jamie.” Mako leaned in close and whispered the last few words into Jamie's ear, Jamie whimpering softly. His cheeks turned the same colour as his sweater, bright red. Mako chuckled, pressing a sweet kiss to Jamie's temple. 

Jamie put down his mug before he grabbed Mako's collar and pulled him down for a kiss, but his grip loosened once Mako had assured him he wasn't going anywhere, a little squeeze from his hand affirming that he was very okay with Jamie's initiative. Mako noticed Jamie was more comfortable now, more relaxed as he went ahead and slipped out his tongue almost greedily. Mako quickly broke off and put his mug away too, to have both hands free. He returned immediately, Jamie pulling him back in. 

Mako felt slim hands in his hair, loosening the ponytail he always wore. Normally he wouldn't like to be seen with his hair down, but he didn't give a shit right now, shivering slightly when Jamie ran his hands through the loosened hair. Jamie slowly guided them down, laying on his back with Mako leaning over him, their lips still tightly connected. Jamie was exploring, hands searching for what Mako liked, quickly figuring out his neck and hair were a weak spot. He stroked firmly, then gently, almost tickling, Mako unable to do anything except return the enthusiasm, pressing Jamie closer, kissing deeper, caressing him carefully, cautious of his bruised ribs. Jamie's moans steadily grew louder, legs spreading subconsciously, hips starting a grinding motion. Mako broke their kiss to draw a breath, looking down at Jamie, who was looking at him with a slight challenge, teeth chewing his bottom lip. His eyes were wide, pupils dialated, cheeks flaming red, body slightly trembly. 

“You okay?” Mako asked, before he went down again. Jamie nodded, breath escaping him when he hooked his lips to Mako's shortly, before he replied.   
“Yeah, please don't stop.” he said it while panting slightly, Mako giving him a moment to catch his breath and instead starting to kiss in his neck. Jamie moaned quite audibly when Mako gave him a little nibble, body jerking when his tongue followed. Jamie's fingers dug in tensely, hips starting to buck a little harder. 

“So easily excited.” Mako mumbled.   
“W-well I'm 22 and I have a libido, sue me.” Jamie defended himself, blushing hard.   
“It wasn't critique.” Mako smirked, planting a kiss to Jamie's collarbone. “You want to take this upstairs?”  
“I, ah-” Jamie scratched his neck, shy. He blushed hard, but nodded. “Yes, please.”  
“You sure?” Mako asked, seeing how nervous Jamie was getting. “You seem uncomfortable.”  
“I am a little, but not because I don't want this. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before.” Jamie admitted.   
“We can wait until you feel more confident.” Mako assured him, but Jamie shook his head.   
“No. I want you.” he said, determined. “Please.” his hands clung on to Mako's neck.   
“And you'll have me.” Mako smirked, dipping in for another kiss before he lifted Jamie up from the couch. Jamie made a little surprised noise, giggling when Mako carried him up the stairs bridal style. 

“I can walk by myself, you know?” he frowned, Mako smirking.  
“I know, but you're in a delicate state, and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you strain yourself?” he joked, Jamie laughing.  
“You're already the best boyfriend.” he said, kissing Mako's cheek sweetly. Mako carried him all the way to his room, gently letting him down to the bed before following and kissing him again, resuming where they'd left off downstairs. Jamie was doing his best to keep up with him, fingers trembling when the tugged at Mako's clothes. Rushed, inexperienced.   
“Slow down.” Mako whispered. “Let me show you.”  
Jamie swallowed hard when Mako's fingers ran down his side, stopping at the line of his pants and resting there until Mako thought it was about time he got rid of his sweater. Gently tugging it up, he followed with his lips, dragging kisses up Jamie's sensitive chest, Jamie squirming impatiently. Finally, the sweater came of and Mako sat up to remove his own jacket and shirt, Jamie biting his lip when Mako leaned back, bare torso exposed. 

“You are so gorgeous, Mako. So hot-” Jamie whimpered when one of Mako's hands took his waist.   
“-So big, I love it.” Jamie grinned when he saw Mako's flustered look, taking advantage of the moment to sit back up and kiss him, hands roaming freely over Mako's body, caressing soft flesh eagerly, fingers kneading lovingly. Mako couldn't stop a small groan when Jamie took the liberty to start kissing in his neck, more hands on than he had expected. Jamie sweetly nuzzled his face to Mako's neck, whispering sweet things that left Mako blushing hard. He wrapped his arms around Jamie, hands large enough to hide Jamie's torso from view. He held him eagerly, the two burying into eachother as far as they could manage. 

“I love you.” Jamie mumbled, lips brushing Mako's ear.   
“I love you, too.” Mako replied without hesitation, fingers slowly lingering into Jamie's pants. Jamie let out a sharp breath when Mako rubbed over his briefs, trembling slightly.   
“I'm okay.” he said, before Mako could ask. He started grinding against Mako's hand eagerly, cheeks red. Mako took a moment to admire him, lust ridden expression and all.   
“Mako, come on.” Jamie whined, needily. “Don't leave me hanging.”  
“Just admiring the view.” Mako chuckled, leaning in to kiss Jamie's neck. His hands resumed his rubbing motion, Jamie grinding into him, trying to match the pace. Jamie's impatience was very endearing, the inexperience was so obvious Mako couldn't help but find it sweet when Jamie moaned and started to lose control more and more. 

“You good to move on?” Mako whispered, feeling Jamie nod with a little whine, lifting his legs cooperatively when Mako removed his pants. Mako toppled him over, hand returning to Jamie's briefs, rubbing more firmly than before. Jamie was already hard, legs spreading eagerly to give Mako easy access. Mako quickly dropped his pants to his knees, using one of Jamie's legs as leverage to pull him closer, until their crotches were pressed tightly to one another, Jamie whimpering when Mako started a thrusting motion, hot flesh grinding through fabric that was straining under the pressure. Mako delighted in the squeals it pulled from Jamie's throat, feeling himself work up a sweat. Breathing quickened, hands slithered over exposed skin until finally, Jamie couldn't take it anymore.

“Mako, please, stop teasing.” he begged, hips bucking against Mako with a shameless need.   
“Right, you have any condoms? Lube?” Mako asked, swallowing to regain composure.   
“Uh, no I don't think so.” Jamie said, biting his lip. “Do you?”  
“No. I didn't think we'd be doing this so soon.” Mako mumbled.   
“Well can't we do it without?” Jamie frowned, but Mako shook his head resolutely.  
“No, absolutely not. But there's plenty of other options.” he smirked when he saw Jamie's dissapointed look. “Let me show you.”

Mako tugged down Jamie's underwear, finally freeing his erection. Mako smiled as he kissed Jamie, lips quickly travelling down his neck and chest, skipping past the bandages on his waist. Jamie's legs shook when Mako kissed that sweet soft spot of skin between his thighs, a high pitch whimper leaving his throat. Mako's fingers ran up and down Jamie's twitching dick, sizing it up carefully. He wasn't huge, probably somewhere in the ballpark of average. Long and thin, Jamie was already leaking by the time Mako locked his lips around the tip. Jamie squirmed loudly, hands immediately coming to grab Mako's hair. Mako held Jamie's hips down, feeling him fight to thrust in deeper.   
“Mako.” Jamie whined, Mako smirking but not granting him what he wanted just yet. Jamie tried harder, hips moving frantically, until he finally gave up, the feeling of Mako's mouth around him making him tremble and powerless to resist. 

He seemed to react to the sloppy noises, Mako making sure he slobbered and licked and moaned audibly, Jamie losing what little composure he had left slowly but surely. Mako finally removed his hands from Jamie's hips, but Jamie didn't even have the mind to start thrusting, teeth chewing his lip, intense frown on his blushing face. His legs were wrapped as tightly around Mako as he dared, hands clawing at long white hair and yanking it whenever Jamie spasmed. He was butter in Mako's large hands, surrendering to him until he had reached the point of no return, gasped mutters and moans turning into a reverent whisper of Mako's name, Jamie spilling into Mako's hot mouth, hands holding Mako down while the orgasm travelled through Jamie's heavily shaking body, head thrashing and legs pressing down hard on Mako's shoulders. Mako slowly guided Jamie through it, riding it out until Jamie finally relaxed, hands falling away and legs relaxing, Jamie drawing heavy breaths as Mako slowly moved off, glancing up at Jamie with a cheeky shimmer in his eyes. Jamie looked back with a loving smile, an utterly exhausted face and a bright red colour on his cheeks.

“Get the fuck up here, Mako Rutledge.” Jamie grinned, finger beckoning Mako to come back up. Mako smirked and did as Jamie said, feeling thin arms wrap around his neck before Jamie kissed him, the type of loving, sloppy kiss you shared after sex. Jamie was so lost in euphoria he could do nothing but smile and fuss over Mako, giggling softly and nuzzling him when they weren't kissing.   
“You're amazing.” he mumbled, eyes half lidded with exhaustion. “I love you so much.”

Mako would have asked for Jamie to return the favour, but he was obviously ready to drop off, exhausted and spent while also being a hot adorable mess, so he decided to leave it be for now. There would be plenty of other chances in the future.   
“I love you too.” Mako smiled when Jamie cuddled up to him as closely as he could, pulling the blankets over them and head settling on his shoulder. Mako heard him mutter something that sounded like 'Hoggy' but it was obvious he was already dropping off, body going limp in Mako's arms. Mako chuckled, kissing Jamie's forehead before closing his eyes and settling in for the night as well. 

“Silly little rat.”


	14. We had today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac sure knows how to pick his moments. (nsfw chapter!)

Mako woke up at a prod to his stomach, blinking slowly. The blankets rustled and Mako felt Jamie stir, twisting onto his other side.  
“What?” Mako rasped, throat thick.  
“You were snoring.” Jamie mumbled, obviously disgruntled. The snoring had probably woken him up.  
“Ugh.” Mako sniffed, swallowing and feeling how his throat ached when he did. He coughed, throwing the blankets off and dangling his feet over the edge of the bed. He was coming down with a cold. He got up and went to search for aspirin, maybe nasal spray if there was any. His breathing ragged, nose clogged and head aching, he finally found a bag of medical supplies, and thankfully it contained everything he needed. He took the bag with him to the bedroom, Jamie sitting up when he came back. 

“Are you okay?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
“Coming down with a cold, I think.” Mako mumbled.  
“Told you, you should have worn a scarf on the bike.” Jamie yawned.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Mako muttered, shivering. Jamie glanced at him with worry, Mako sitting cross legged on the bed, trying to breathe steadily. His asthma had not been a problem for a good while, but whenever he had colds, it tended to play up. Shit, and he'd left his inhaler at his apartment. Jamie's hand came to rest on Mako's, obviously worried.  
“You sound bad. Will you be alright?” he asked. “Do you need me to go get something for you?”  
“Jamie it's 4 am, I can't-” Mako coughed, scraping his throat and shaking his head. “It's my ashtma. It plays up when I get sick like this. But my inhaler's back at my place.”  
“Say no more.” Jamie said, hopping off the bed.  
“No, Jamie don't-”  
“Shh, I'll be fine.” Jamie mumbled, getting into his clothes quicker than Mako had ever seen him do before. 

“You're not supposed to go outside without me.” Mako coughed.  
“As if they're going to be lying in wait for me at 4 in the morning.” Jamie scoffed. “You need that thing to breathe. I'll take the car, don't worry, I'll be back before you know it.” Jamie quickly kissed Mako's cheek before he could protest, hurrying out the door while grabbing a jacket. He was obviously anxious, running down the stairs and the door slamming shut behind him not much later. Mako was worried that 4 in the morning was exactly the perfect time for them to be lying in wait but he couldn't have stopped Jamie if he tried. He just had to hope everything would be fine. For now, he focused on trying to breathe steadily, lying back down and staring at the ceiling. 

He was relieved when he heard the car drive back up the driveway about twenty minutes later, the front door opening and closing quickly, light footsteps coming up the stairs. Mako sat up when Jamie came back in, handing Mako his inhaler before flopping back down on the bed.  
“Better?” he asked, seeing Mako put the inhaler to his mouth. Mako nodded, taking a few deep breaths of it to clear his lungs.  
“Good. You had me worried there, big guy.” Jamie sighed. “Sounded like you were choking.”  
Mako breathed deep, feeling the pressure on his chest release slowly. “Better.” he sighed.  
Jamie sat up again and leaned his head on Mako's shoulder.  
“Good. Think you can sleep a bit more?”  
“Let's give it a try.” Mako nodded. “Thank you.” he pressed a loving kiss to Jamie's temple, taking him back down to cuddle and doze a bit, at least until the sun came up. 

Mako did nod off on occasion, but really getting back to sleep was hard in this condition, he was pretty sure he felt a fever coming on, cheeks warm despite the lack of clothes and throwing off the blankets. At 7, he gave up and got up, Jamie still sleeping soundly. Mako took care not to wake him up, getting downstairs and going for a shower, then dressing for comfort and taking a spot on the couch, underneath all the blankets he could find. 

It wasn't much later when Jamie came downstairs, smiling when he saw Mako tuckered out on the couch.  
“Poor Hoggy. You look terrible.” he giggled at Mako's annoyed sniff.  
“Thanks for the support.” Mako grumbled.  
“Oh, don't worry. I'll take good care of you.” Jamie smiled, going into the kitchen. “Starting with a good cup of tea. Then I'll make you some chicken soup, and you'll need to eat a lot of fruit if you want to feel better soon!”  
“Yes mum.” Mako mumbled.  
“Don't give me ideas. If I call my mum she'll not rest until you're feeling better. She's relentless.” Jamie chuckled. “How are you feeling by the way? Headache, nauseous?”  
“No, just a cold.” Mako mumbled. “Bit of a fever though.”  
“Well lie down already, get some sleep.” Jamie frowned with worry.  
“I can't sleep, not with this throat.” Mako shook his head. Jamie sighed, quietly making a cup of tea for Mako and coming to join him on the couch. He was fussing and worried and Mako thought it was adorable.

“It's only a cold, Jamie. I won't die.” Mako chuckled when Jamie asked if he needed something for the 5th time.  
“Well I'm just worried.” Jamie pouted. “You look like you didn't get much sleep. Come here.” Jamie wanted to go in for the kiss but Mako held him off gently.  
“I'll make you sick as well.” he said, shaking his head.  
“We sleep in the same bed, I think it's too late to be careful.” Jamie frowned. Mako rolled his eyes, giving in and pecking Jamie on the lips quickly. Jamie smirked, finger booping Mako's nose playfully. “I also wanted to apologize, for just falling asleep yesterday. That was very embarassing.”  
“Just a bit.” Mako smiled. “It's okay. You were kinda cute, all exhausted and giggly.”  
“Well, that's because I really enjoyed it. So, I was thinking, maybe I could return the favour today!” Jamie lit up, grinning, but then immediately dropped back to a pout. “Oh, but since you're sick, I guess you shouldn't strain yourself.” he had big droopy eyes and it was obvious he was toying with Mako.  
“Well, I'm not that sick.” Mako mumbled quicky, Jamie frowning judgementally.  
“Oh, I see how it is.” he said, crossing his arms. Mako laughed, ruffling through Jamie's hair.  
“In all honesty though-” Jamie smirked, creeping into Mako's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I need a taste of you.” 

Jamie's confidence surprised Mako, but it was definitely not an unpleasant surprise. He was glad Jamie felt secure enough to tell him what he wanted. His trust wasn't misplaced, that much Mako would make sure of.  
“If you're certain, then knock yourself out.” Mako grinned, Jamie looking surprised at the admittance. He was only surprised for a moment, confident smirk returning to his face before he kissed Mako about an inch away from his lips, pulling away when Mako turned his head to kiss him. He chuckled before granting him the smallest peck on the lips after a disciplinary frown.  
“Right, bear with me, okay?” Jamie mumbled, slipping off Mako's lap slowly, through his legs and down to the floor, hands travelling over Mako's body as he did. His hands continued to run down over Mako's legs, tugging the belt loose and Mako helping him tug down the pants until they were on his ankles. It was only a short movement and they were off, shoved away underneath the couch.

Jamie looked up at Mako, kneeled between his legs, cheeks starting to turn red. He looked a little bit lost on what to do, but Mako could have just looked at him for hours like this. Jamie giggled a little awkwardly, deciding to start at the bottom and work his way up. He took one of Mako's feet and started rubbing after he'd taken off the sock. Mako relaxed at the touch of Jamie's warm hands, that were caressing thoroughly and sending pleasant vibes through his body. 

He was actually a little dissapointed when it stopped, Jamie kissing up his leg, pecking his way over bare skin with the gentlest care. Mako shivered lightly when Jamie got closer to his thighs, but Jamie had taken notes apparently, switching to the other leg and going down again, starting to massage his other foot.  
“Can't ignore the other side.” Jamie grinned. Mako grimaced slightly, deciding to take matters into his own hand, literally. He freed his budding erection, starting to rub slowly while Jamie's hands sent all sorts of pleasant sparks through his body.  
“Sensitive feet, huh?” Jamie smirked, but his eyes were elsewhere. His mouth and hands soon followed his glance, shuffling closer and taking over from Mako, fingers touching for a moment and eyes sharing a cheeky glance. 

“You probably heard this before but, you're huge.” Jamie said, chewing his bottom lip as he admired Mako's half hard cock. It was true, though Mako was never one to brag. Much. It looked even bigger in Jamie's hands, that touched it carefully, inexperienced but doing his best to make it enjoyable for Mako. Mako was just lost looking at Jamie's focused face, smiling at Jamie's concentration. Jamie kept eye contact while he rubbed Mako to a full erection, fingers playing over the sensitve skin and touching it almost reverently. Mako noticed Jamie's hands were trembling, probably nervous about doing this for the first time. 

“You're doing great. Take your time.” Mako smiled, thumb fondly moving over Jamie's cheek. Jamie smiled up at him, lips softly kissing the tip before Jamie moved down a little bit, careful, experiencing the sensation with a slightly puzzled look. His tongue moved gently to press against Mako's hard cock, dragging back up as Jamie moved off.  
“Weird.” Jamie muttered. “Tastes a bit salty. Not bad, though.” he frowned inquisitively. Mako chuckled, seeing Jamie's bewilderment.  
Jamie smirked in return before going back down, tongue first this time, just licking over the head of Mako's dick, hand holding it in place. Mako let out a sharp hiss at the feeling of Jamie's tongue rubbing continuously over that most sensitive part, feeling how his cheeks warmed up to unnatural temperatures. Of course, Jamie was just exploring, seeing what felt good and what didn't, but damn if this wasn't spot on. Jamie glanced up at him again, looking for confirmation, Mako biting his lip and nodding. He wasn't someone who moaned easily, but his breathing was slightly irregular, face flustered. It told Jamie all he needed to know, but for now he moved on, and further down, lips stretching around Mako's girdth, Jamie moaning softly when Mako stroked through his hair and had his hand resting on the back of his head. 

Jamie slowly got more comfortable, quickly learning the do's and don'ts, tongue slithering, moans filling the space between his throat and Mako's dick, not that there was much space for them to go. Jamie went deeper and deeper, experimenting with how far he could actually take it, even though it stretched his mouth almost uncomfortably. It didn't seem to bother him and Mako heard himself swear at Jamie's continuous worshipping, hand putting pressure on Jamie's head, but Jamie pushing back slightly, a subtle hint that he didn't want to be rushed. And honestly, Mako was happy to grant him all the time he needed. He let loose little whispers of Jamie's name, huffs and swears in between, straining tensely as the pleasure slowly built up, Mako feeling it swell and grow until he was just about ready to burst. 

“J-Jamie I'm-”

“Jamison, I'm home!”

The front door swung open and Mako reacted in something close to a nanosecond, getting the blanket and draping it over his legs, hiding Jamie from view. Both him and Jamie froze up, Isaac walking into the living room. 

“Oh, hello Mako. Are you sick?” Isaac said, frowning. Mako nodded, heart beating loudly in his chest. This was too close for comfort.  
“Ah, I wish you well then. Have you seen Jamison?” Isaac asked, looking around.  
“In his room, last I checked.” Mako mumbled. He could almost sense Jamie's smirk when he felt gentle licks resuming, wanting to swear but having to hold back with Isaac standing there.  
“I see. Well, conference was exhausting, so I'm going to catch some sleep. Haven't slept more than a few hours in the past three days.” Isaac said. “Please try to keep it quiet down here.”  
“Yes, sir.” Mako forced the words out without moaning, a bloody miracle considering what Jamie was doing to him down there. He was testing him, teasing and licking in all the right places. 

Mako bit his lip hard, eyeing Isaac while he got something to drink from the kitchen before finally heading upstairs, the sound of the bedroom door closing simultaneous with Mako letting out a loud groan and thrusting into Jamie's mouth a little harder than he'd meant to, spilling his load hard into Jamie's eager mouth, though some did end up on his cheeks. Jamie made sure to ride Mako out of the orgasm as Mako had done with him, sucking slowly becoming less intense until he finally popped off with a little gasp, a small dab shooting from Mako's tip and landing only an inch from his eye. He smirked while he crept from under the blanket, cum covered face blushing red, but eyes shimmering cheekily. 

“God dammit Jamie.” Mako said, catching his breath. Jamie chuckled, leaning in for a kiss, Mako bending forward and obliging, albeit with a begruding frown.  
“Just wanted to see how much control you could actually excersize. I'm impressed.” Jamie grinned, finger wiping some of the cum off his cheeks and licking it. “How'd I do?”  
“You really have to ask?” Mako rolled his eyes. Jamie's grin tripled in size, Mako chuckling at the enthusiasm. “Go get cleaned up, you cheeky rat.”  
“That's probably a good idea.” Jamie chuckled, going to the kitchen to wash his face while Mako got his pants back on. 

Mako let it all sink in for a moment, enjoying the afterglow despite their interruption. That had been a thorough wake up call, though. They were going to have to be very careful from now on.  
“More tea?” Jamie asked, from the kitchen.  
“After that? Yes please.” Mako chuckled.  
“I'll get on that soup too.” Jamie said, starting to take things from the pantry.  
“Come and sit with me for a moment first.” Mako said, Jamie looking up with a frown, but doing as Mako asked, bringing a mug of tea with him.  
“What's the matter?” he asked, sitting down and nestling close to Mako.  
“I just want to discuss the situation. We'll need to be on our toes when your father's at home.” Mako said, taking the mug of tea from Jamie. Jamie nodded, though he seemed to disagree.  
“I don't want to hide you, Mako. I don't want to make you feel like you're some dirty secret.” he mumbled. Mako smiled, fingers stroking through Jamie's tousled hair.  
“I know. We'll figure something out.” Mako assured him. “No matter how long it takes.”

“Can't I move in with you?” Jamie asked, after a short silence.  
“What?” Mako turned to look at Jamie with a surprised frown, looking for a sign that Jamie was joking. But he looked dead serious, sincerely glancing up at Mako.  
“Jamie, I don't know if that's a good idea.” Mako said, taken aback by the suggestion. “I don't want to come between you and your family.”  
“What family? My dad? He doesn't give a shit about me. All he needs is someone to take over the company. That's what he's been preparing me for my whole life.” Jamie crossed his arms. “Ever since you came into my life I just feel so much better. I do better at uni, I don't loathe getting out of bed in the morning, I actually want to go out and do things! You just-” he looked away with a troubled frown. “-You gave me hope, that maybe one day I could be more than just a depressed, sad excuse for a human. That I'd have a life, with someone I love.”  
“Jamie-” Mako wanted to reach for Jamie's face, but Jamie turned away further, Mako's hand sinking back to his lap. 

“I know I'm moving fast.” Jamie mumbled. “Maybe you're right and it would be a mistake, but I'd rather take my chances than be stuck here for another year. I can't do it, Mako. If you left and I'd have to go back to the way things were-” he shook his head. “I don't want that. I can't.”  
Mako was lost on what to say, Jamie wrapping his arms around himself.  
“I mean, chances are big he'll disown me for just being gay. He doesn't know. He doesn't know anything about me.” Jamie said, slightly more vicious than before. “He never asks. I'm just a child to him. A ten year old boy that can't take care of himself. I bet he has absolutely no idea of what's going on in my life at all. He's always working. That's the only thing he cares about.”

“Sweetheart.” Mako said, voice gentle, making Jamie look back with large eyes. Mako smiled softly. “I didn't mean to make you upset like that. I'm just saying we should slow down a bit. I would love to have you move in with me, but right now I think it's best if we wait for a bit. You're still under threat after all.”  
“Really? You want to-” Jamie asked, face clearing up.  
“Eventually. It's a bit soon for now, but it's something to consider for when this whole situation blows over.” Mako smiled, making a calming gesture. Jamie returned the smile, relieved as he turned back to Mako. Mako pulled him in for a cuddle, kissing his forehead.  
“We'll be fine, you and I.” he mumbled, feeling Jamie relax against him. “We'll make it work.”  
Jamie nodded, nuzzling his face against Mako's chest with a blush on his cheeks.  
“Sorry to put you on the spot like that.” he mumbled, Mako thumbing his shoulder soflty. “That was unfair of me.”  
“Well I know a way you can make it up to me.” Mako smirked. “I was rather looking forward to that soup, you know.” Jamie frowned, but couldn't stop a little laugh.

“Alright, point taken.” he said, quickly kissing Mako's nose as he got up. “One chicken soup, coming up!”


	15. Words are dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like im ded lol (feelin a bit sick atm but i still hope you enjoy this chapter!)

“Mako, you have door duty today.”  
“Right.” Mako nodded, fixing his tie. “Got a list of V.I.P.S.?”  
“Yeah, it's on the board. Take it with you, this party's big.”  
“You got it.” Mako nodded, browsing through the files. Another night like the ones before. Queues were already forming in front of the entrance. It may have been a very expensive private club, but this party was huge and a lot people had been invited. Surely a few uninvited people would try to tag along, hope to get in unseen. Some might even slip past. But not on Mako's watch. 

Something was different tonight though. Mako saw the queue and recognized someone. Light blonde hair and tall, thin body standing out, dressed in all white. Mako recognized him, but he was surprised by his own inaction. He didn't even wave at him. Jamie looked his way and smiled, radiant as ever. He was with Lucio and Hana, Lucio had probably received an invitation. 

Mako checked the list of names, striping down who'd gone in and sending them ahead to get a bracelet. But the first one that wasn't on the list soon popped up. But this one was different. He resisted, was angry, drunk too. He reached in his jacket and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Mako. Strangely, Mako wasn't even scared. The guy was screaming at him and fired a shot, but Mako felt nothing, even though the bullet pierced his gut. He just saw Jamie running at him, the guy turning and shooting him too, startled by the sudden movement. Jamie didn't even have time to react, eyes still focused on Mako when the bullet pierced his heart. 

Mako had trouble breathing, something wet running down his face when he watched Jamie fall to the floor like it was all slowed down. Jamie's head hit the floor hard, his body already lifeless and limp when he hit the ground. There was a last attempt from Jamie to stretch out and touch Mako, but his hand merely twitched, then nothing. Blood seeped through the white suit he was wearing, a trickle running down the corner of his mouth. He stared up at the sky, bright amber eyes burned out and blank, no spirit in them. Nothing. 

Mako woke up with a snicker, gasping loudly. He took a moment to realize they weren't out on the street and that he was in fact, in his own bed. Safe. It'd just been a nightmare. He took a deep breath, reached for his inhaler with trembling hands. He took a few deep breaths, ragged breathing easing and his heartbeat slowing from it's frantic pace as he calmed himself. He opened his eyes after a deep breath, wiping his tears before looking at his inhaler which had a crudely drawn pig on it. Jamie had done that, as Mako recalled from the day before. He was bored and had taken a marker to decorate Mako's inhaler, the pig on it being the same as the one tattooed on Mako's stomach. Mako sighed, finally calm. Everything was fine. They were fine. Jamie was alive, he was safe, upstairs in his bed. Mako smiled at the little pig on his inhaler, finger running over it gingerly. He never knew what it was like to be in love, but he was finding out, bit by bit. Letting out a deep sigh, he laid back down and tried to get back to sleep. The sun was already up, but starting the day waking up to a nightmare was never pleasant. 

He did doze off, but it felt only like a few minutes before his door opened and it woke him up again.   
“Mako!” Jamie's enthusiastic voice, Mako breathing a little sigh of relief despite knowing it had just been a dream. “Mako, get up!” Jamie took Mako's hand and tried to drag him out of bed, succeeding only because Mako cooperated.   
“What?” Mako mumbled, sleepily.   
“My dad's gone, let's go out and shop for motorbike parts!” Jamie said, enthusiastically continuing to try and get Mako out of bed. “The reunion is tomorrow, in case you forgot!”  
“Oh, right.” Mako mumbled. “Okay. Let me just-” he yawned and stretched, lazily getting up.   
“I'll make breakfast.” Jamie nodded. “Don't be too long!”

The trip to the shop wasn't long, to an old garage served as a shop for motorbikes and their parts. It was huge, rows and rows of iron stands filled with tires, parts, boxes and signs. Mako felt comfortable here, the smell was familiar, and Jamie was just marvelling at the amount of stuff that was here. The owner was an older man that had also driven his whole life, and who was eager to take a look at Mako's chopper. 

“She's a beauty, I'll say!” he exclaimed excitedly, hunching over to take a closer look.   
“I'm just looking for a few things for her. And do you perhaps have a-” Mako looked over his shoulder, making sure Jamie was out of earshot. “A sidecar? It gets a bit cramped on the saddle with him on the back.”  
“I'm surprised it fits at all. Your saddle's not exactly huge.” the shop owner said. “I've got a few sidecarts in the back. Come along.”   
“Hey, where are you going?” Jamie asked, looking up as the two walked away.   
“I'll be right back. It's a surprise.” Mako said. Jamie looked curious, but nodded. 

There was a wide selection of sidecarts in the back, Mako picking one that would suit with his chopper's colours well. It was a rather expensive one, but he figured it was worth the investment. Besides, he had made quite a bit of money with this job. He could afford this little treat for himself and Jamie. 

Jamie was eagerly waiting outside, excited expression on his face, one that froze as he saw what Mako was pushing out in front of him. Jamie took a moment to puzzle the pieces together, then his mouth opened in an attempt to say something.   
“What do you think? That way you can ride with me comfortably!” Mako smiled.   
“What, it's for me?” Jamie said, eyes large. “I thought you were going to be the one in there, mate!” he joked, but was obviously excited. Mako laughed, Jamie coming to hop into the cart and try it out.   
“It's ace! So much room!” he said, nodding. He sat as widely as he could manage, but there was still room left.   
“Good. You can carry the snacks with you.” Mako frowned. “Do you like it? I thought you could ride with me this way until you get your own license.”  
“Oh yeah!” Jamie cheered. “This is the best!”

Mako laughed, going with the shop owner to pay for the cart and the other parts they needed. They stayed at the shop for most of the day, the owner happy to help attach the cart to the chopper with them. Mako noticed Jamie had become more trusted with handling the electrics and parts, displaying a good sense of what they did and where they had to be. He'd picked it up really quickly, and seemed interested when the shop owner educated him on things he didn't know yet. Mako watched, saw how Jamie got his hands dirty but didn't care, the oil and dirt on his hands smearing on his face when he wiped his it of sweat. 

By the time darkness set in, Jamie was dirty and had ripped some of his clothes, but the sidecart was attached and functional. They drove back, Jamie testing it thoroughly. He was being playful, legs slinging over the edge, wiggling as Jamie made himself comfortable. Tomorrow they would be back on the road, for the first time in four years and Mako was excited, almost beyond reason. 

Perhaps it was because of that he woke up at 5 in the morning the next day. He knew he had to wait for Isaac to leave before he could wake Jamie up, so he went ahead to the garage and went over his motorbike to make sure everything was working and got everything ready. He met Isaac when he was heading back inside to make lunch to take along with them, Isaac looking hurried and stressed as always. They shared a quick 'good morning' before Isaac drove off to work and Mako went back inside, wanting to go and wake Jamie up but he already heard footsteps upstairs. 

“Jamie, we have to get going soon!” he called upstairs, just to be sure.   
“I'm ready!” Jamie replied, coming down the stairs wildly, jumping down the staircase, not exactly nailing the landing, stumbling into the wall and only just being able to not fall down. He jumped straight back up, excited grin on his face.   
“You ready? I can't wait!” he said, coming over to help Mako pack lunch and some other essentials.  
“Yes. I've waited far too long to do this.” Mako said, smiling. “We have to hurry though. There's still something I have to pick up from my place.”  
“Oh?”  
“You'll see.”

“Oh no way.” It was about 30 minutes later, and Mako was holding up a suit of protective motorbike clothing for Jamie.   
“You want me to wear that?” he frowned, sarcastically.   
“It's for safety. You're not coming with me unless you're wearing it.” Mako said, determined. Jamie frowned, obviously not happy about it. Mako frowned right back, not planning on going easy on him with this.   
“Rose owes her life to wearing her protective clothing. As do I. Dingo wasn't wearing any.” he said, sternly. Jamie backed down from his stubborn pose, pouting slightly.   
“Fine.” he mumbled, taking the suit from Mako. “Don't you think it's a little big for me though?”  
“It's one of my old ones. I was slightly thinner ten years ago, but we'll have to get you a fitting one later.” Mako smiled. “Go on, we're supposed to be at the parking lot in 15 minutes.”  
“Alright alright.” Jamie said, stepping into the suit. It was far too big for him, but it looked kind of adorable, his hands not reaching out of the sleeves and the legs of the suit dragging over the floor. Mako plopped the helmet over Jamie's head and nodded, satisfied. He'd be damned if he let anything happen to Jamie while he was riding with him. 

When they arrived at the designated meeting place, everyone was already there, the gang taking a moment to greet them and admire the sidecart before they finally set off, engines revving and filling the air with the petrol smell that Mako had missed so much. The feeling of the road underneath him, the engine's vibrations, Badger and Rose next to him on their own respective bikes, their group of friends behind them just like the old days. Except for the one thing that had changed, Mako glancing sideways to see Jamie stealing a treat from the bag of snacks. He smirked when he saw that Mako was looking at him, quickly putting the snack back. Mako chuckled, shaking his head. 

They travelled out of the city, into the woods that were a few miles out, taking the paths that lead them over the most beautiful routes, offering gorgeous viewpoints. They stopped at one for lunch, overlooking the sea as they parked their bikes and got out their packed lunch. It was a little stop, one wooden outhouse with a toilet and a few picknick tables. Picknick tables that were completely beset by their group, and there was only just enough room for all of them. Jamie carried the bag of food with him from the cart, passing it around as he went, sitting down next to Mako and taking off his helmet, grinning at him. His hair was flat and tousled from being under a helmet, but he'd never looked more radiant. 

They were just about ready to get back on the road when a group of big, black SUV's drove onto the stop, blocking the entrance. Mako was immediately alert, he'd seen one of those cars before, when they were warned the first time at the supermarket parking lot.   
“Jamie, come here and stay behind me.” he said, Jamie looking up to see what's wrong.   
“What's going on?” Badger asked, frowning as he saw the doors of the SUV's opening and five men each came out, dressed in black, sunglasses and earbuds. Cliche really, but there was no mistaking their intent. Jamie gasped, grabbing Mako's arm fearfully. There were at least twenty men in suits, some of them carrying guns. 

“They're here for Jamie.” Mako said. “His father made a bad deal and he's had these goons chasing him ever since.”   
“Oh? Well they've come to the wrong neighbourhood.” Badger said, cracking his knuckles. “Don't worry kid, we've got this. Mako, stay with Jamie, we'll handle this.” he stepped forward with the rest of the gang, forming a line between Mako and Jamie and the goons that had now gathered in front of their cars. Jamie watched fearfully as the group of suited men approached the bikers, that were outnumbered and unarmed. One of the men in black stepped forward, scowl on his face.

“If I were you, I'd get out of the way.”


	16. Dear wormwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of mysterious henchmen has the biker gang cornered. Will everyone emerge unscathed?

“If I were you, I'd get out of the way.” 

The warning was serious, Mako had no cause to doub that.   
“We're not going anywhere buddy. You want our friend you're going to have to go through us.” Badger said, fully prepared to bring his fists to a gunfight. The others seemed to agree, not standing down when a few of them pointed their guns at the gang of bikers. Mako felt Jamie shake against him, Mako making sure he was out of the line of fire if something did go wrong. 

“Last warning. Step aside and let us talk to the kid.”   
“I doubt you came here to talk to him with twenty people.” Rose argued. “If you want to talk, one of you can come forward and talk to him. Unarmed.”  
“Get out of the way.” the man warned, reaching for something inside his jacket.   
“Stop!” Jamie wanted to surge forward, but Mako held him back. “I'll talk to you, just-” he looked at Rose and Badger. “-Just don't hurt anyone. Please.”  
“Jamie, don't.” Mako said, keeping him back again when he wanted to step forward. Jamie looked torn, the bikers standing closer together when more of the goons stepped forward. 

“What is it you want? I'll happily give you all I have, money, shares in the company, anything!” Jamie said, pleading with the guy in charge, who was standing in front still.   
“You would?” an eyebrow was raised over the sunglasses, the man seeming genuinely surprised.   
“Yes! In a heartbeat if it'd mean you leave my friends alone!” Jamie nodded.   
“Well, that's something you didn't get from your old man.” the man scoffed. He glanced at the bikers that were still between them, smiling feintly.

“You have loyal friends, at least. I wonder what inspires such devotion.” the man in charge sighed. “We didn't come here for your money, or to cause a bloodbath. We came here to give your father a warning he would finally heed. Next time, there will be no mercy. I hope, for your sake, he will listen this time.” the man turned around. “We're done, boys.”

Mako let a relieved sigh escape his throat as the goons got back in their cars and drove off, the bikers finally backing out of their protective formation. They came to check on Jamie immediately, Jamie getting crushed in tight hug by Rose.   
“Are you okay, Jamie?” she asked, worried. “I'm so sorry you have to go through all this. You've done nothing to deserve it.”  
“Aye, it's all your old man's fault, isn't it? What kind of deal did he make? What's going on?” Badger asked, hand on Jamie's shoulder.   
“I don't even know.” Jamie said, still shaky. “I have no idea. He tells me nothing. Says it's none of my business when I ask.”  
“I think we've reached the point where it is your business.” Mako said. “We will ask again. Tonight. We have to know what we're up against.”

“We?” Jamie asked, looking at Mako with surprise in his eyes.   
“I won't let you do this alone anymore.” Mako said, Jamie beaming up at him gratefully before he seemed to think of something.  
“But your job-”  
“-To hell with my job. This is too serious to ignore.” Mako insisted. “I can always find other work. Right now I just want you safe, this whole thing needs to be over. And quickly, too.”  
“I couldn't agree more.” Badger nodded. “We'll do anything we can to help.”  
“Thank you.” Jamie smiled, but he looked troubled. No wonder after that whole ordeal.   
“We're going back home. Come on boys. We'll escort you to the door of your place.” Rose said, taking her gloves.   
“No, you guys are having your reunion!” Jamie said, protesting. “You should keep riding. I don't want to interrupt this!”  
“It's not your fault. Right now, none of us would feel good about traveling further anyway. Come on. Let's go home.” Mako assured him. Jamie begrudingly gave in, the group returning to the city and dropping them off at the mansion, Jamie thanking them for everything before they put away the bike and went inside. 

“I can't believe what just happened.” Jamie sighed, getting out of his protective suit, dropping it carelessly. He was obviously tired, anxious and stressed. “I put everyone's lives in danger.”  
“You didn't. This is all happening because of that deal. You had nothing to do with it.” Mako insisted. “You're a victim of this business as much as we are. But I promise we'll find a solution.” he put his hands on Jamie's shoulders and kissed his forehead. “We'll talk to Isaac and figure it all out. Come what may.”   
“I love you.” Jamie said, smiling emotionally before he buried himself in Mako's arms.   
“I love you too.” Mako mumbled, holding Jamie firmly. “We'll get through this. Together.”  
“Together.” Jamie nodded, squeezing tightly into the hug. “I still don't know what I did to deserve you.” Jamie sighed, Mako gently combing his fingers through his hair. 

“I still wonder that too.” 

Jamie gasped at the icy voice that interrupted their intimate moment, but he didn't break away. They looked up and saw Isaac at the kitchen table, holding what looked like printed photographs.   
“Welcome back. Had a nice trip with your boyfriend?” Isaac's sneer made it clear that he did not approve of them in any way. 

“Actually, no. We got threatened by a squad of people who were pissed because you made the wrong deal.” Jamie said, fiercer than expected. Mako felt Jamie's hands squeeze tighter onto him.  
“That deal might just have been the biggest mistake of my life.” Isaac sighed. “It made me hire that bodyguard for you, to start with. Guess he took the title a bit too literal.”  
“Mako has a name.” Jamie hissed. “And can we talk about the real issue here? There were twenty people with guns ready to fucking shoot me and my friends!”  
“You call that riff-raff friends?! My goodness where did I go wrong?” Isaac rolled his eyes. It almost looked like he wasn't taking this seriously.  
“How about everywhere?!” Jamie said, finally breaking away from Mako. “We nearly got killed because of your shady business deals! Why aren't you more disturbed by that?!”  
“They wouldn't kill you over a small deal like that.” Isaac scoffed.   
“Oh? They'd show up with twenty of them, carrying guns, because they weren't going to kill us? I'm only alive because that 'riff-raff' protected me with their lives!” Jamie was shaking, furious and rightfully so, thus Mako did not interrupt.

“What's that?” Jamie asked, pacing over to grab the printed photos from the table. He took a quick look at them, gasping quietly and then looking at Isaac.   
“Who took these?” he demanded, looking at Isaac with fury.   
“A private detective I hired.” Isaac replied.  
“You hired a private detective to spy on me?! Your own son?!” Jamie said, hands gesturing with disbelief.  
“To protect you! To report to me whether you were safe! I only just got these, but I'm glad I've seen the proof firsthand. Disgusting.” Isaac glared at Mako, Mako glaring right back. He was already fired, he knew that. He didn't care. He would stand by Jamie in this. 

“After all I did for you, still this resistance. This defiance.” Isaac sighed. “You dissapoint me. Time and time again.”  
“Well guess what, I'm not here to please you!” Jamie retorted, throwing the pictures to the floor angrily. Mako could make out a few of the images, most of them were him and Jamie, walking hand in hand, kissing, or cuddling. One was taken while they were inside the house, on the night they watched the movies together. It was disturbing to think there was someone watching them then, on a moment that had felt so intimate at the time. 

“I love Mako. And nothing you can do or say will change that.” Jamie said, determined.   
“You're being foolish. The man is twice your age. You can do so much better! Look at him!”  
“You take that back right now.” Jamie hissed, with no small amount of aggression and fire as he stepped forward, face to face with Isaac, staring him down with fierceness in his eyes.   
“You don't know a thing about love. You're just a cold hearted asshole who does nothing but use everyone around him!” he was shouting, trying to get through to Isaac, desperately almost. But Isaac's walls were too thick. Mako knew it when he looked at him. 

“You wouldn't understand.” Isaac mumbled.  
“I perfectly understand! I'm not a child anymore! I know mum divorced you because you hit her! You took everything from her! From us! You were never there when you needed to be! It was always some excuse, you had to work, you were abroad, you were with one of those girls you met at a conference! God-” Jamie had to break off, letting out a choked breath. “All those times I've been home alone, when I needed you- the Christmasses I spent by myself, I-” Jamie sniffed, looking away. “Don't you care about me in any other way than an heir? Even just a little?”

The silence that fell said more than Isaac could have ever expressed in words. Jamie shook his head, scoffing and swallowing his tears. 

“You're pathetic.” he said, shaking his head. “This- is this jealousy?” he picked up one of the pictures he'd thrown down on the floor and gestured at it.   
“Are you trying to control my relationships because you can't manage your own? Because you've destroyed everyone you've ever touched?” he angrily wiped the tears that refused to be held back.   
“You won't break me. I won't let you.” he ripped the paper and threw it back down. “I'm leaving.”  
“Leaving? You can't-”   
“- I can and I will. And no, I'm not telling you where I'm going. You can fuck right off.” Jamie growled. Isaac grunted shortly, finally getting off his chair so he was facing Jamie directly.  
“Don't be a fool. You wouldn't throw all this away.” he stated.   
“Watch me.” Jamie whispered with a challenge in his voice.   
“Jamison Fawkes.” Isaac said, warning tone alerting Mako. It was angry, vicious.  
“Go ahead and hit me, do your worst! It's the last chance you'll have! I don't need you and I don't ever want to see you again!”

Mako reacted quick as lightning when he saw Isaac raise his hand, grabbing it and squeezing a little harder than necessary.   
“How dare you!” Isaac growled, other fist lashing out and hitting Mako in the face. Mako heard Jamie gasp but he'd dealt with these kind of situations before. Besides, the punch was hardly bad enough to topple him. His other hand found Isaac's free arm and pinned them behind his back, Mako using his weight to force Isaac against the counter.

“I'm your client! You can't do this!” Isaac grunted, struggling against Mako, but his hold was iron.  
“Well, if remember correctly, you hired me to protect your son. Which is exactly what I'm doing.” Mako tightened his grip, Isaac crying out in pain. Mako knew very well how much pressure he could put before the bones would snap beneath his grip, so he lingered on that edge.   
“You're fucking fired you tub of lard.” Isaac hissed.   
“I wouldn't fire me until we're safely out of this building. While in service I've signed a contract that states I shall not bestow any physical harm upon my employer.” Mako subtly warned him. “Not sure what I would do if that restriction falls away.”  
Jamie shared a smirk with Mako. “Let's go. We won't come back except for some stuff. You can have all this by yourself. Hope you have fun sitting on your 10 grand couch by yourself.” Jamie scoffed, walking over to the door, Mako releasing Isaac, but not before pushing him away far enough that he couldn't surge at Jamie.   
“Oh, and we had sex on that couch too. Enjoy that thought.” Jamie grinned before he finally turned and left, Mako following him and shutting the front door with a loud slam. 

Jamie didn't speak until they were back at Mako's apartment, Mako not forcing conversation either. This had been a very hard day for Jamie, if he didn't want to talk then that was fine. Mako closed the door of his apartment behind them and heard Jamie breathe a deep sigh of relief.  
“I can't believe it.” he mumbled. “I don't want to.”   
“Are you going to be okay?” Mako asked, worried.   
“I don't know. Did I do the right thing?” Jamie asked, looking at Mako for an answer, but he must have realized that it was something Mako couldn't help him with. Still, there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes.   
“I don't know, Jamie.” Mako replied honestly. “I just know that I'll do everything I can to help you get through this. You're not alone. I promise.”   
“You say that like it's not the answer I needed to hear.” Jamie smiled, resting his head in Mako's hand, Mako fondly thumbing his cheek.  
"Are you okay? He hit you pretty hard." Jamie said, fingers gliding over the place where Isaac had hit Mako.  
"Barely felt it." Mako smiled. "I've had a lot worse in my time working as a bouncer. Don't worry."  
"I'm sorry you had to see all that. But hey, at least I know the truth now." Jamie mumbled.

“You look exhausted. Tea? Or would you rather just take a nap?” Mako asked, fussing with Jamie's hair. Jamie smiled softly, hands taking the hand that was supporting his head.   
“Both, if you don't mind."  
“You got it.” Mako smiled. “Make yourself at home. What's mine is yours.”   
“Thank you. I'm sorry about forcing this on you. I know you thought it was too fast.” Jamie mumbled, shuffling to the couch while Mako went into the kitchen.   
“If it's a choice between leaving you there with that man or taking you in, the answer's obvious to me.” Mako said. “You're safe here, Jamie. That's all that matters right now.”

Jamie said nothing, just took a blanket from the couch and wrapped himself in it, the apartment being rather chilly, the heating off while Mako had been gone. Mako made sure to turn it up before bringing Jamie a hot mug of tea and a cup of choco for himself. Jamie sighed when he took it from him, immediately shrugging up to Mako when he sat down.   
“Thank you.” he mumbled, taking a careful sip. Mako wrapped an arm around Jamie and squeezed lovingly, Jamie sinking his head on Mako's shoulder.   
“What a day.” Jamie mumbled. Mako nodded in agreement.   
“I admire you, you know?” he said, quietly. Jamie looked up, surprised.   
“You what?” he scoffed, sarcastically.   
“I do. You're brave to do this. It takes strenght to break away from everything you know.”  
“Not everything.” Jamie smiled, hand stroking over Mako's chest. Mako smiled back at him, Jamie pecking a sweet kiss to his cheek. Still, there was something that bothered Mako. But he wondered wether or not to bring it up now. 

“Jamie, I can't offer you the life you're used to.” Mako mumbled quietly. “I have nothing besides this apartment and a little bit of money I saved from the job. It's not much.”  
“Mako, you know I don't care about any of that. But please, can we talk about it some other time? I'm exhausted.” Jamie whispered, burying his face against Mako's chest. Mako hummed quietly, nodding.  
“Of course. I'm sorry.” he apologized, quietly. Jamie smiled, chuckling.  
“Don't apologize. You're always looking after me and worrying about me. Thank you.” he mumbled, taking another sip of his tea. Mako smiled, seeing how Jamie put away his mug and made himself comfortable against him, settling in for a nap. In the silence that followed, Mako watched Jamie fall asleep slowly, the dark circles under his eyes a clear indication of just how tired he was. Jamie cuddled into Mako, sighing softly before speaking.   
“I love you.” he mumbled, sleepily.   
“I love you too.” Mako smiled and watched Jamie drop off with a satisfied expression on his face.


	17. Think of England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering the chapter titles are mostly names of my favourite songs and dont necessarily relate to the chapter! (I'm just bad at coming up with chapter names)

He must have dozed off himself as well, because he was woken up by the buzzing of his phone, Jamie still warm against his side. Mako carefully reached over and checked the message he'd received from Badger. 

'Are you and Jamie okay?' 

Mako frowned, replying they were fine but also asking why Badger was asking.   
'Turn on the news' was all he got in return. He did, seeing the breaking news headline immediately.   
“Isaac Fawkes disowns son. What the-?” Mako frowned. He listened to the news report, the news not mentioning many specific details besides that Isaac had made an official statement that said no more than 'I gave my son everything, but it was never enough. I will no longer be taken advantage of.' 

“That prick.” Mako scoffed. Jamie moaned indignantly, waking up slowly.   
“What?” he mumbled, yawning. “Something wrong?” he sat up, rubbing his eyes.   
“Nothing.” Mako shut off the television, more in a protective instinct than anything else. “I'm just hungry. Let's order something.”  
“What's going on?” Jamie said, picking up on Mako's avoiding tone.   
“Nothing, everything's fine.” Mako tried, but he wasn't even convinced by his own words.   
“Mako.” Jamie frowned. Mako sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew he couldn't keep it from Jamie forever, but he'd already had a rough day, was it really wrong to want to save this until he was at least feeling a little better?

“Just, put on the t.v. You'll see.” he mumbled. Jamie looked worried, but did turn on the television, reading the same headline Mako just had. He stared at the screen silently, listening to the report. It didn't end before the news had painted Isaac as the most powerful businessman in the country, who'd given large amounts of money to charity and had created thousands of jobs. In short, they were trying to make Jamie look like the bad guy. Jamie sighed, shutting down the television again.  
“Well, that was to be expected.” he mumbled, after a short silence. He looked at his feet, fiddling with his hands. “At least they won't find me here.”   
“Aren't you angry?” Mako frowned.  
“Of course I am. But what difference does it make? I can't change anything now. I took a chance and now I can't go back.” Jamie bit his lip, looking scared and very small, alone on the couch like that. “You're all I've got left.” he looked at Mako, voice tiny.   
“That's not true.” Mako said, gently smiling when he knelt down with Jamie. “You still have your mother and your friends. Think of this as a new beginning. Clean slate. Leaving everything negative behind you and starting over.”

“Yeah, I know, I'm just- I know I acted tough back there but I was scared shitless.” Jamie admitted. “My father comes down hard on anyone that speaks out against him. I'm still scared he'll take everything from me. He's already disowned me, what if he goes beyond that?”  
“What do you mean?” Mako asked, getting back to his feet and going to close the curtains, just in case. He didn't think anyone knew about this place besides friends, but it couldn't hurt to be careful.  
“What if he tries to sabotage everything I do from now on? I mean I don't put it past him.” Jamie sighed. “But at least this means those goons might leave me alone. If they see this they won't want to come after me anymore.”  
“I guess that's true.” Mako nodded.   
“The one good thing to come out of that.” Jamie frowned. “I'm sorry. I should have listened when you said not to watch. I'd rather have found out after a good night's rest. No doubt it will be all over the papers tomorrow.”  
“Probably. It may be a good idea to stay inside and let me do the shopping for a few days, just so they lose your trail.” Mako suggested.   
“You may be right.” Jamie nodded. “Can I use your bed? I really just want this day to be over.”  
“Of course, love.” Mako nodded. “I'll join you after I've had something to eat. Don't worry, they won't find you here. Take your time to recuperate.”  
“I will, thank you.” Jamie smiled, getting up and approaching Mako, standing on his toes to plant a small kiss on his lips. He looked at Mako with calm, but tired eyes.  
“This will blow over. I'm here with you all the way.” Mako assured him. Jamie smiled again, nodding before he turned and went into the bedroom, a curtain separating it from the living room. 

Mako turned and started looking around the kitchen to see what he could cook up within a reasonable timespan, overthinking the day. He got some canned beans and peas, and some canned meatballs as well. It wasn't ideal, but he'd have to get some more food tomorrow. At least he had something in his stomach, hearing Jamie shuffle around in the bedroom, closing the curtains and washing up before bed.

“Mako?” he asked, head sticking from behind the curtain. “Is it okay if I use one of your shirts to sleep in?”  
“Sure.” Mako nodded.   
“Anything off limit?” Jamie asked.   
“The black ones are very new.”  
“You got it.” Jamie replied. “This one okay?” he walked out in a blue t-shirt that reached down to his knees, the sleeves nearly on his wrists. It had a cute pig print on the front, Jamie's thin frame not nearly filling out the huge shirt.   
“Yeah it's fine. You look cute.” Mako couldn't resist saying it. Jamie looked positively adorable in the large shirt. Jamie smirked, taking the cloth and sniffing it with a warm smile.  
“Smells like you.” he said, winking sweetly. “I love it.”  
“Am I ever getting that back?” Mako asked, frowning with a tease.   
“Never.” Jamie grinned, dissapearing back into the bedroom. 

Mako finished his dinner, cleaning up and going to join Jamie, who was lying on top of the blankets, on his side, reading a magazine about motorbikes he'd found. Mako took a good look at him, taking in just how lucky he was to have Jamie with him still, even after everything that happened. He knew they could work, living together like this. After all, they'd basically already had the past five months. Once this had all blown over, they could get a job, support themselves and maybe they could even move into a new place once they had saved up a little. 

“I should make a list of what I need to still get from the house.” Jamie mumbled, putting the magazine away and taking a pen and paper from Mako's nightstand. He read some of the reminders that Mako had put on there.   
“Paint fence. Get milk. Rent suit.” Jami read out loud, frowning.   
“That last one was for the application for the bodyguard job.” Mako smiled. Five months ago. It felt like a lifetime. Jamie turned the page and started at the top, summing up things he needed so they only had to go back once. 

“What stuff do you need back from there?” Jamie mumbled, chewing the end of the pen.   
“Just some clothes and my laptop.” Mako said. He would have told Jamie to leave it be for now, but if this gave him some distraction or if it was a way of coping, then it was probably best to leave him to it. “Don't forget your meds.” Mako offered, not seeing them on the list.  
“Oh, you're right.” Jamie nodded, putting them at the top. “Thanks for reminding me. I don't really want to do this without any meds.” he scribbled along, Mako getting in with him after shaving and washing up. 

“I think that's mostly it.” Jamie mumbled, putting the notepad away for now, cuddling up to Mako eagerly. “Hmmm, you smell great.” he smiled, sniffing in Mako's scent. “And you're so handsome, have I ever told you that?”  
Mako chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Flatterer. Come here.” Mako took Jamie in his arms for a firm cuddle. Jamie sighed, relaxing in the safety of their contact.   
“I should call mum first thing tomorrow.” he mumbled. “Remind me, will you?”  
“Of course.” Mako nodded. “I'll go get the things you listed as well as some food, but just rest up for now, okay?”  
“Yeah. No problem.” Jamie smiled, nestling in the pillows and Mako's arms. “Goodnight, Hoggy.”  
“Goodnight, rat.” Mako smiled, placing a careful kiss on Jamie's forehead, both of them closing their eyes and falling asleep in the warmth of their embrace. 

The next morning they were woken up by the sound of the doorbell, Jamie immediately shooting up. Mako took a bit longer, but he was just as alarmed. Who else but the bikers knew about this place?   
“Stay here.” Mako said, getting up and shuffling to the door. The doorbell rang again, Mako hearing the letterbox open, someone trying to take a peek inside, no doubt.  
“Who is it?” he asked, guarded.   
“It's me, Bethany.” Beth's voice said. “I saw the news.”  
Mako quickly let her in, hoping that she wasn't followed, but he could hardly deny her access to her own son. 

“Sorry to disturb you. You both must have been through a lot the past days. I saw the news and I was worried something had happened. I tried to contact Jamie on his phone but it's switched off.”  
Beth sighed. Jamie came out of the bedroom at the sound of his mother's voice, Beth flying at him and taking him in a tight hug. Mako smiled, going to bedroom to change into presentable clothes and give them a moment alone. 

“Oh, sweetheart I'm so sorry.” Beth said, emotional. “I wanted to protect you from this.”  
“It's okay mum.” Jamie mumbled, voice still sleep ridden. “How did you know where to find me?”  
“I'm no fool. I went to Isaac to get his story and I caught him working on signing his resignation.” Beth nudged her head at the bedroom. “I snatched a form that had your adress on it. I figured it was the only other place you could be if you hadn't come to me.”  
“Mum, I'm sorry. I broke what was left of our family.” Jamie said, quietly.   
“Oh no, you didn't!” Beth shook her head. “Isaac did that a long time ago.” she squeezed him more tightly before she stepped back and lovingly thumbed his cheeks. “You've done the right thing.”  
“Thanks, mum.” Jamie smiled, seeming relieved. Some words were just best heard from a mother.   
“I've brought you some things. Your meds, and your university books. I figured those were what you needed most immediately. If you need me to, I'll go back and get some other things.”  
“It's okay mum, Mako will go back later today. His motorcycle's still there so he can take some things back in the sidecart too.” Jamie said. “Thank you for these.” he took the stuff Beth had brought. “We'll go back and collect the last few things later today.”  
“Okay. I'm glad you're safe, Jamie. Let your friends know as well, okay? They rung me asking if things were okay, you know? They're very worried.”  
“Oh bugger.” Jamie swore. “I'll give Lu a call. Hana ought to be with him anyway.” he mumbled as he hurried to the bedroom. 

Beth sighed and sat down on the couch, looking troubled, Mako emerging from the bedroom, dressed and with quickly combed hair.   
“I had hoped this would never come to pass. But Jamie's become stronger. A man of his own. I'm so glad he's met you.” she smiled. Mako frowned, the surprise on his face probably too obvious, because Beth chuckled.   
“You don't think I noticed? I've seen Jamie perk up by the week. Every friday he seemed a little happier than the week before.” she smiled. “He's very fond of you. I daresay hiring you was the best thing Isaac's done for Jamie in years.”  
“Was Isaac always like this?” Mako asked, sitting down next to Beth.   
“Oh no. We were happy the first few years after Jamie was born. But then Isaac had a breakthrough with the company. He became overworked, stressed, abreacted his tension on us when he came back from work.” Beth looked tired again, like she had before. “He scolded Jamie when he was diagnosed with depression, but when I suggested he went to see a doctor Isaac just laughed it off. Like he was impervious to such things. He's never wanted to face the truth. He called Jamie broken, said he'd never be worthy to inherit the empire.” she sighed. “Jamie wanted nothing more than to please Isaac once. Hearing that from the man he looked up to-”  
“I can't believe he'd be so cruel to his own child.” Mako mumbled. 

There was a short silence, Mako listening to the voice of Jamie, talking to Lucio.   
“Yeah Lu I'm fine. I'm just in hiding right now. I'm safe, don't worry.” Jamie tried to comfort Lucio, but it wasn't working very well. “Come over? I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't want to draw attention to this place. Lu, I know you're worried, but I just need some time.” he sighed. “Please. I'll let you know when it's okay to come over, alright? Right now I don't even know if I'll finish uni at all.” Jamie mumbled. “I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. I was exhausted after yesterday.” he smiled as he strolled into the kitchen. “Okay, yeah I'll keep you updated, I promise. Thank you. I love you guys. Give Hana my regards, okay? Talk to you later.”  
Jamie sighed as he hung up, casting a glance at Mako and Beth.   
“Well?” Beth asked.  
“As you'd expect. Worried sick. Berating me for not calling. He's right of course. They've amazing friends, they were adamant on coming over but I managed to convince them not to, until this whole thing has died down again.” Jamie sighed and joined them on the couch, still only wearing Mako's shirt. He let out a deep sigh, falling back against the pillows of the couch.   
“Let's hope that will happen soon.” Beth said. “At least you're in good hands.”  
“Yeah.” Jamie smiled. “Mako's the best.” Jamie sang the words, leaning his head on Mako's shoulder. 

“Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It's good to see I needn't have been worried. I'll leave you two alone. You seem to have everything under control. Call me if anything changes, alright?” Beth got up. “And don't lose courage. Everything will work out.”  
“Thanks mum.” Jamie got up and gave Beth another hug.   
“I'll see myself out, just in case. I love you, Jamie.” Beth smiled lovingly.   
“Love you too, mum.” Jamie grinned, Beth ruffling through his hair before she turned around and left again, the door closing behind her with a firm thud. 

“I'd better get dressed.” Jamie mumbled, heading back to the bedroom.   
“I'll go and get some things. Any preferences on food?” Mako asked, getting up.   
“I'll have some pork.”  
“What?” Mako frowned, Jamie wiggling his eyebrows seductively.  
“Pork.” he repeated, eyes glancing down. Mako silently looked at Jamie, then approached him and put his entire hand over Jamie's head.  
“Stop.” he stated, before ruffling Jamie's hair, Jamie laughing as he escaped Mako's grip.   
“I'm just messing. Could you get a milk tea with boba? I'd kill for some boba right now.” Jamie nearly swooned, Mako chuckling.  
“Sure. I'll be right back.” Mako kissed Jamie on the lips quickly, before getting his coat and a bag for his shoppings. “Call me if anything happens, alright?”  
“I will.” Jamie nodded, seeing him off and closing the door behind him. 

It felt oddly domestic and peaceful like this. Almost like there wasn't a national scandal revolving around them. Mako still had trouble accepting the way Isaac had treated Jamie. Like he was disposable. An inconvenience at best. It made him angry. He'd never had the chance to have kids with someone, and yet Isaac saw fit to treat his flesh and blood like garbage. Mako sighed deeply. Somehow, it would be okay. He would stand by and support Jamie however he could. They'd make it through this. Together.


	18. All before you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as things were starting to settle down...

A week or two passed, the tabloids and papers full of the family scandal. Jamie let it all rage on, doing his best to ignore it. They retrieved their stuff from the house at a quiet moment, a few days after the whole mediacircus, Jamie wearing clothes that hid his hair and parts of his face to avoid being recognized. Mako wished it were different, but at least this was the end of it. Jamie wasn't going to fight his father's decision, and he'd be surprised if Isaac hadn't already changed his will and done all the paperwork involved with disowning a child. A letter that had arrived this morning had said as much, though legally there was a chance for Jamie to challenge the decision. 

Jamie had been a little withdrawn for the first few days they were at Mako's place, settling in slowly. He didn't seem to mind the lack of luxury, and after a while he was obviously getting more cheerful and comfortable in his new home, inviting Lucio and Hana over now that the the whole hype around the thing had died down a bit. They'd come in after uni, staying the night as well since it was a friday, Hana would bring her games and console, Lucio would provide snacks. They'd just gotten back from shopping for for their guests when they took a moment to themselves, Mako going for a shower and Jamie scuttling around in the bedroom. Mako could hear him through the open door of the shower, clearing stuff up so Hana and Lucio would have a place to sleep. 

“Hey Mako.” Jamie said, tentative tone.  
“Hm?”  
“Do you like having me live with you?”  
“Yeah. I love it.” Mako honestly replied. “Why? Is there something bothering you?”  
“I just don't want to be a burden. You've done so much for me already.” Jamie said.   
“You're not a burden, you're a joy to have around.” Mako said, hoping he got the point across.   
“Well, I like living with you, too. It's great. Despite everything that's happened, I just-” Jamie came wandering into the bathroom, but Mako could not see him through the shower curtain.  
“-You have a way of making everything seem like it'll be okay. I feel at ease with you. I'm getting happier every day we spend together.” Jamie said. Mako didn't really know what to say, so a bit of an awkward silence fell, Jamie presumably still in the doorway. 

“And you're really sweet. I know you got hired because you look mean and scary but you're the gentlest, kindest person I know. I love you.” 

Mako stuck his head out of the shower curtain and looked at Jamie, smiling when he saw Jamie's shy grin.   
“I love you too.” Mako said, returning to showering again. “But this seems a bit random. What's on your mind?”  
“Nothing.” Jamie mumbled, drawing out the last syllable.   
“Jamie.” Mako frowned.   
“Well, we passed the shelter on our way to the mall and I thought-” Jamie admitted.   
“-My landlord doesn't allow pets.” Mako interrupted him.   
“Aw.” Jamie pouted. “It's just that my fath- Isaac, was allergic so we never had pets. I've always wanted a cat. Or just, any pet really.”  
“We could get fish.” Mako suggested. His landlord wouldn't mind a couple of fish, surely.  
“Okay maybe not any pet.” Jamie admitted. “I really want a cat.”  
“Well then we may have to move.” Mako shrugged.   
“But this place is nice. It's a quiet neighbourhood, it's safe and cosy, I like it.” Jamie mumbled. “Maybe I could talk to the landlord. Where does he live?”  
“Beneath us. But he's not here often.” Mako said. “Besides, you're moving at the speed of light again. Having a pet is a big responsibility. Do you even know what a cat needs?”  
“Kinda.” Jamie muttered, pouting. 

“Do some research and then we'll talk about this again, okay? You can't just get a pet without considering what it needs.” Mako felt a bit bad for lecturing Jamie but it'd be for the best in the end. He knew Jamie didn't mean badly, but he was inexperienced and rushed ahead.   
“Alright.” Jamie agreed, looking up when the doorbell rang. “Oh, that will be Lu and Hana. Don't be too long! I really want them to properly meet you and tell them the truth.”  
“Be right there.” Mako nodded, turning off the shower.

The first half hour of Lucio and Hana's visit was spent talking about everything that had happened, Jamie filling them in on all the details, introducing Mako for who he really was. They were very understanding, supportive of Jamie's decision and convinced him to at least try and finish uni, so he'd have a better prospect at jobs in the future. Mako was glad Jamie had such loyal friends, people who stuck by him even through the hardest of times. He knew it did Jamie good to spend time with them, forget about everything for a while. 

They started playing games, Mako watching them for a time, until Hana asked if he wanted to try as well, giving him her controller. Mako played a few games, but he was no good. He kept getting the buttons wrong, Lucio and Jamie beating him easily. He gave up eventually, leaving the three to their gaming antics and going to bed, as it was getting quite late. He smiled, listening to them talking and occasionally shrieking when they were defeated.   
He dozed on and off, noticing how Jamie joined him a few hours later, curling up against his side with a tired, but happy smile. Soft hands ran over Mako's side until Jamie fell asleep, and it felt like only 5 minutes before Mako was woken up again. Three loud bangs on the door. They sounded urgent, angry maybe. Jamie flinched awake, immediately reaching for Mako. Of course, the fear of being found was still there. Who'd knock on the door at 6 in the morning?

Mako got up, hearing Lucio and Hana mumble in the living room. Something that sounded like 'what the hell? Who'd be here this early?'. Mako shuffled to the living room, another three loud knocks on the door. Hurried. Mako glanced down the hallway and saw a few people dressed in black through the shaded glass of the door. Jamie followed Mako into the living room, sharing a worried look with him.   
“Is it them?” Hana asked, fearfully holding Lucio's arm.   
“Has to be.” Mako mumbled.   
“How? We've been here for weeks, why now?” Jamie said, exasparated.   
“Hide.” Mako said, taking the closest thing that could be used as a weapon, a heavy cup he once won at a motor show. “Jamie, take Lucio and Hana and get out. Climb out of the balcony and run. Go to the pub. You'll be safe there.”  
“No. I'm not leaving you here to get killed.” Jamie shook his head, adamantly holding his ground.  
“Killed? Jamie are they still after you because of what your father did?” Lucio asked, nervously. 

More loud knocking interrupted Jamie in his answer. 

“Jamie you have to leave. Now.” Mako urged him, but he didn't budge.   
“No. This has to be over!” Jamie insisted. “I'm sick of hiding, why are they even still after me?!”  
“Open up and nobody has to get hurt!” someone behind the door called. “We'll kick in the door in 5-, 4,-”  
“Jamie, go!” Mako snarled.  
“3-”  
“No!” Jamie shook his head with determination.  
“2-”  
“Jamie, come on! We gotta run!” Lucio jumped up and grabbed Jamie, but it was too late.   
“1. Okay boys, let's go!”

The door was kicked in violently and a group of about ten men swarmed in, overwhelming them. Mako knocked the first one out with the trophy, but they had taken him into account, one forcing him down in the blink of an eye, with a gun to his temple. Lucio wanted to do as Mako had suggested, but he was grabbed and taken into a stranglehold, struggling but stopping when they caught Hana and held a gun to her head as well. Jamie was surrounded by the others, trying to fight but being easily overwhelmed when he was grabbed from behind and silenced with a cloth that probably had been soaked in a sedative, because he stopped struggling and went limp, Hana shrieking with fear as she was pushed down to the floor, same as Lucio. They bundled up in a corner, still surrounded.

“You, big guy. Take a warning this time, will you? Don't come after us.” the men carried Jamie outside, Mako reaching in a desperate attempt to stop them, to get up and teach these blokes a lesson, but hearing the gun on his temple being cocked stopped him.  
“Don't. He'll be returned safely. That is, if his father pays the ransom. Come on boys.” the gun was removed from Mako's temple and the remaining two carried their unconscious mate out with them.

It'd all gone so quickly Mako had trouble comprehending it. He looked how the shadow of the man left the corridor outside, leaving the whole apartment in silence. Hana was whimpering, sobbing softly while Lucio tried to comfort her, though he looked no less shocked himself. He was gone. They'd taken him just like that. Mako cursed himself for not forcing Jamie to run, for not being stronger, but there was no time to feel sorry for himself right now. He had to do something. Every minute Jamie spent with those suits he was in danger, at risk of being hurt or worse, killed. 

Mako got to his feet and helped Lucio and Hana stand up, both youngsters visibly shaken.  
“They took him. They just-” Lucio mumbled. “Dammit!” he hissed, frustrated.   
“What do we do? We can't just do nothing!” Hana said, hands still shaking.   
“I have to go see Isaac.” Mako said, walking over to the bedroom to change quickly.   
“We're coming with you.” Lucio said, following him.   
“Kids-” Mako wanted to tell them off, but was interrupted by Lucio, who approached and looked him straight in the eye, neck straining to meet Mako's gaze.  
“That's our best friend out there.” Lucio insisted. “We're coming wether you like it or not.”  
“That's right. They won't catch us by surprise again!” Hana agreed.   
Mako looked at both of them, seeing their shocked, but determined faces. He sighed, dropping his shoulders.  
“Fine. Get dressed. We leave immediately.” Mako said. 

They took the motorbike, Lucio and Hana in the sidecart as Mako drove them to Fawkes inc., only just bothering to lock it down before he jumped off and paced through the giant glass doors, Hana and Lucio running to keep up. 

He didn't bother talking to the ladies at the desk, barging through and into the elevator, keeping the door open for Lucio and Hana, the doors closing before anyone could challenge them, the elevator going up to the 11th floor.  
“So what are we going to say to him?” Hana asked.   
“I don't know. Anything that will get him to pay that ransom.” Mako mumbled.   
“He disowned Jamie though. He doesn't care about him.” Lucio said, seeming unsure about all this.   
“Jamie said as much. But we have to try.” Mako insisted. “I don't know what else we can do.”  
“What if it doesn't work?” Hana asked, not really wanting to know the answer.   
“I don't know.” Mako said. “Let's hope we don't find out.”

They arrived at the top floor and got out, Mako opening the door without knocking, finding Isaac at his desk with his phone to his ear, looking up with a disturbed frown. When he saw the three enter, his eyes narrowed slowly.  
“I'll call you back.” he said, hanging up and getting out of his chair.

Mako made sure he stood in front of Hana and Lucio, out of instinct more than anything.  
“I presume you're here about the kidnapping.” Isaac said, coldly. He hardly seemed impressed.   
“Of course we are. Please tell us you'll pay!” Hana said, intently. “That's your son they took!”  
“And you're his uni friends, I recognize you. He may be my son, but he's a son I disowned. A son I haven't wanted for over ten years.” Isaac hissed. “Give me one good reason why I should pay for that boy's release.”  
“Surely you don't want him in the hands of your enemies, whoever they are?” Lucio suggested. “They might hurt him! They held a gun to our heads, they took him by force. He's not safe!”  
“How much are they asking?” Mako demanded.  
“Nothing you can afford.” Isaac scoffed. “This is all your fault, you know? Jamison was doing fine until you came along.”

“Fine?!” Mako snapped. He didn't know why this of all things was the trigger, but he was going to give Isaac a piece of his mind, something he'd wanted to do for a long time.   
“He told me he couldn't take the way things were going anymore! You put that much pressure on him he got so depressed that he wanted to kill himself at the prospect of another year with things going as they were!” Mako was seething and Isaac actually inched back, a hint of fear in his cold eyes.

“You think he's broken, that he's not worth your time, but you're wrong. You've thrown away the best thing you had in your life in favour of money. Of work. You had a child that loved you, that looked up to you, and you tried to ruin him! You put him through hell and dissapointed him at every turn! But he kept trying for you! He kept wanting to please you! He worked so hard to meet your standards and all you did was say he could do better!” Mako had to take a deep breath, panting slightly from that angry outburst. “Breaking away from you is the best decision he ever made.” He felt his hands shake, fingers folded into fists to hide it.

“Shit, man.” Lucio shook his head and looked at Isaac with disdain. “Now I get why Jamie never talked about you.”   
“I wish he had. We might have been able to help him before this had all happened.” Hana sighed.   
“I'm sorry, but how is this supposed to convince me?” Isaac frowned, having regained composure slightly.  
“I can't believe you even need convincing.” Lucio frowned, still baffled.   
“It's useless.” Mako scoffed. “We'll find a way to save him. Come on.” Mako began to leave, Lucio and Hana following tentatively. 

“Yeah. How will we find him though?” Hana wondered. “We don't know where they took him.”  
“They took him to an empty warehouse on the industrial plot east of the city.” Isaac said, just before they opened the door. “I wrote down the adress.” he came over and offered the paper to Mako, who snatched it with a glare.   
“Oh, so you do want to help save him?” Lucio asked, sounding hopeful.   
“I-” Isaac hesitated, crossing his arms. “I don't want him harmed over this. It's a deal I made after all. But I will not change my mind about disowning him. I don't want to see him or hear about him after this is over. Is that clear?”  
“Yeah, no problem.” Mako nodded. “So what's the plan?”  
“I've arranged to meet the kidnappers at eight tonight. They told me not to involve any police.” Isaac said.  
“Shit.” Hana cussed, crossing her arms. “How will we make sure they'll hand Jamie over and not just ask for more money?”  
“It's okay. We've got a few guys that can help.” Mako nodded. “We'll be there. And you better be, too.” he pointed a large finger to Isaac's chest, prodding harhsly before he backed away. 

“Come on kids. We have a few friends to visit.”


	19. Do I ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's abducted and Mako's convinced Isaac to pay the ransom, but will everything go according to plan?

Mako knew the industrial terrain Isaac had pointed them to. He arrived at the same time Isaac's limousine did, the car pulling up to the huge empty parking lot near the building they were supposed to meet at. Grey, hard concrete and hard lines as the sky darkened above them, Mako got off his motorbike and watched how Isaac got out of the car. They shared a short nod, Isaac holding a small suitcase in his hand. It probably contained the ransom, Isaac holding it closely. 

Mako had left Lucio and Hana at his apartment, thinking it best if they weren't here while the deal was being done. Beth was with them, waiting for Jamie's safe return anxiously. Mako had promised to call them once the deal was done. They were early, nobody appeared to be here yet. Though Mako supposed they were holed up in the building somewhere. Mako shivered as the wind cut through his coat. There was a long silence between them as they stood there, waiting for them to come out. 

“Mako.” Isaac said, breaking the silence. “What's Jamie like? Now that he's- moved out?”   
Mako had no idea why Isaac asked, but he shrugged.  
“He seems happy. His grades have been going up but he's studying less. He's discovering who he is and he's enjoying himself. As a young man should.” Mako replied.   
“I see. Does he feel regret for leaving?” Isaac asked.   
“No, I don't think he does. He's not like you.” Mako said, thinking it best to be honest.  
“He was always Beth's child more than mine.” Isaac smiled. “She must be worried sick.”  
“She is.” Mako confirmed. He was hardly in the mood for chit chat, and Isaac was just about the last person he wanted to talk to right now. 

Relief washed over him when the door to the silo opened and a group of men escorted Jamie out. He seemed fine, feisty frown on his face. He struggled in his captor's grip, hands bound and gagged, but he lit up when he saw Mako, and Mako didn't think Jamie had ever looked that happy to see him. Mako wanted to lurch forward, run to him and hold him, tighter than he ever had. He could only just remain composed. 

“Well, glad to see you finally listened.” a man that stood out from the rest in his white suit spoke, halting a few yards away from Isaac and Mako.   
“The money, Fawkes.”  
“Release my son first.”  
“Oh? I believe we hold the bargaining chip, here.” a gesture from the man in the white suit and a gun was cocked against Jamie's head. Jamie growled, but his gag kept him from saying much.  
“Got to say your boy's got your stubborness to him. Gave my men quite a bit of trouble. Nearly chewed off a hand.” the man smirked. “Now. The money.”

Isaac nodded, stepping forward and the man in white meeting him in the middle. Isaac handed him the suitcase, the man inspecting the contents.  
“You think I'm stupid, Fawkes?” he scoffed. “This isn't what we agreed on.”  
“It was all I could get in the limited time. I can get the rest for you later.” Isaac claimed.  
“I don't believe it. Your son's life is in danger and you want to cut on the price?” the man snapped his fingers and the enforcers pushed Jamie onto his knees, Jamie whimpering when the gun was pressed against his temple hard. 

“Cough it up, Fawkes.”

Before Isaac could reply, the sound of many an engine revving echoed across the parking lot and Mako knew that sound all too well. He grinned, looking on while the group of kidnappers was bowled over by a full group of nearly ten loudly roaring bikes, that seemingly came out of nowhere. Tires screeched and smoke obscured most of what was going on. It all happened in the blink of an eye, Jamie using the confusion to break away from his captor. Mako recognized Rose's tattoo as her arm grabbed Jamie and pulled him safely onto her seat, speeding away while the group was still occupied. As soon as the rest saw they got what they came for, the bikers retreated, out of sight and safe from any gunfire. 

“Fawkes!” the man in the white suit shouted, angry as he saw the scene once the smoke had cleared. “I've had it with your tricks! Open fire!”

Mako sprung into action, grabbing Isaac by the collar and dragging him back, jumping over the limousine's hood and hiding behind it as a rain of bullets was fired at them. Mako made himself as small as he could, and hoped that the car would stop the bullets. The sound of the bullet rain was deafening, but the car seemed to be holding up well. He did feel a sharp sting in his shoulder, but before it could get any worse, sirens announced the police rushing in. Isaac must have had them waiting as backup because there was no other way they could have arrived so quickly. 

“Shit! Clear out! Away!” the order was too late, cars surrounded them and police swarmed the group of kidnappers. Mako only dared to look up when an officer came to them, checking if they were okay. Isaac was beside him, quiet, shaking, but unharmed. Mako glanced at his shoulder and saw a steady stream of blood flow down his shirt, but the wound did not appear to be very deep.   
He scrambled to his feet, Isaac standing up as well, both panting with adrenaline.  
There was a moment of silence between them, the two exchanging a glance before Isaac spoke.  
“You saved my life.”  
“Old habits die hard.” Mako smirked, Isaac letting loose a chuckle and for a moment, he looked just like Jamie.   
“Thank you, Mako.” Isaac said, but Mako was already focused on something else. The bikers pulled up closeby and Jamie's blonde hair stood out from the crowd. Even from here, Mako could see the worry on Jamie's face. He got up and tried to walk over to him, but only now noticed his leg had also been hit. He shuffled along anyway, Jamie seeing him and breaking away from Rose immediately, running at Mako at full speed. 

“Mako!” Jamie flew at him with a little too much enthusiasm, the force of the jump nearly toppling Mako while Jamie locked his arms around Mako's neck, face burying into Mako's shoulder. Once he'd regained balance, he wrapped his arms around Jamie and squeezed tight, hearing Jamie ramble with relief, crying as well as laughing and not sure which emotion to express first. 

“Are you okay?” was the first question Jamie could coherently produce. He leaned away, his face smeared with the blood from Mako's shoulder. He noticed, gasping when he saw. “You're hurt!”  
“It's fine. I've had worse.” Mako grimaced.  
“You're bleeding like stuck pig! God-” Jamie looked lost, fear in those beautiful amber eyes of his. Mako gently thumbed Jamie's cheek, marvelling at him at this completely inopportune moment. Jamie pushed his hand away and shook his head with a disciplinary frown, but then his eyes softened and he kissed Mako, pulling him back in. He was here, safe in his arms. Mako felt like never letting go. Jamie must have had the same idea because he didn't let go, even though their kiss ended. Mako wiped some blood off of Jamie's face, chuckling.  
“Are you alright? Did they hurt you?” he asked.  
“No, I'm fine.” Jamie said. “Will you worry about yourself for once? Hey! Can we get an ambulance for my boyfriend please?!” he called to an officer, but he needn't have, an ambulance was already driving onto the scene. 

“Come on, you need treatment.” Jamie said, guiding Mako to the vehicle.   
“It's fine. Just some fleshwounds.”  
“You got shot, you're not fine.” Jamie insisted.   
“I am. Did I ever tell you about that shooting at the club I used to work at?”  
“No, but now's not the time.” Jamie berated him, but Mako saw him grin. 

Mako was treated in the ambulance, Jamie calling Beth to let her know he was alright in the meantime, coming back as the nurses were busy with Mako. The biker gang had gathered near them, everyone relieved to see Mako and Jamie were more or less alright. They shared relieved jokes and bragged about who had kicked up the most smoke, Rose boasting about how she plucked Jamie from the grip of his captors and rescued him.  
“My knight in shining armour.” Jamie grinned, making a dramatic gesture, as if he was about to faint, earning the group's laughter. 

“Jamison.”

Jamie turned around at the sound of Isaac's voice, a scowl replacing his earlier smile.  
“Isaac.” he held the same icy tone as Isaac had, not shying away from a direct glare. Mako only noticed how much Jamie had changed now, when he saw him standing up straight, ready to defy any authority, even after that whole ordeal. 

“I'm glad you're alright.” Isaac said, and as far as Mako could tell, he was sincere.   
“None of this would have happened without your shady business deals. I hope you've learned your lesson for once.” Jamie crossed his arms. “Don't think I'll get on my knees and thank you for all that's holy.”  
“No, I wasn't expecting that. But perhaps we might sit down sometime and have a good talk. It's been too long since we've really spoken.” Isaac suggested. A last ditch effort to salvage what was left of his family, no doubt.   
“No.” Jamie shook his head. “I've made my decision. I'm not going back. It's too late.”   
“Jamie-” Mako wanted to say something, but Jamie just gave him a glance, one that told him not to interfere. Mako nodded shortly, staying silent.

“I'm sorry, but I can't.” Jamie said, turning back to face Isaac.   
“I see. Then I suppose this is goodbye.”  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded, looking distraught but determined, hand thumbing the sleeve of his sweater. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” Isaac gave him one last nod, resigning to the fact that they were beyond redemption. He turned around and got into a police car, that drove off to take him back home. Jamie sighed as he watched the car leave, seeming relieved but also sad as he sat down next to Mako in the ambulance. 

“Well done.” Mako smiled.   
“You think?” Jamie asked, looking up.   
“Yeah. You were very brave.” Mako wrapped an arm around Jamie's waist and kissed his head.   
“Thanks.” Jamie smiled, albeit a bit timidly, closing his eyes and allowing Mako to fuss over him. He looked tired, exhausted even, the day's events crashing down on him.   
“Come on kid, let's get you home. Mako's in good hands and your friends will want to see you.” Rose said, coming forward and gesturing to her bike. “I'll give you a ride.”  
“Okay.” Jamie nodded, too tired to argue. “Let me know when you'll be back, okay?” he looked at Mako, hand taking his and squeezing lightly. The nurses had stopped the bleeding of his shoulder and the wounds were clean, but they'd need to go to the hospital for extra treatment and medicine.   
“I will.” Mako promised, the nurses clearing out now that the scene was slowly dispersing. “I'll see you soon.” he pressed a last kiss to Jamie's forehead before he got in the ambulance, Jamie hopping off the edge and waving until the doors closed and the ambulance drove away. 

Mako had been fortunate. No vital organs or blood vessels had been hit and the damage was merely superficial. He was given antibiotics to prevent any infections and discharged after being informed of how to keep the wounds clean and help them heal. Badger drove him back to the apartment, Mako thanking him for all his effort and saying goodbye downstairs, watching how his best friend mounted his bike and drove off, waving one more time. 

He walked up the stairs slowly, his leg still painful, but luckily it was only one flight of stairs. He noticed the door had been fixed up, the hinges damaged but shoved back into place with makeshift materials. It'd do for now. He'd see about properly repairing it later. Entering the living room, the curtains were shut and everything was dark, Mako quietly coming in when he saw the silhouette of Beth sitting on the couch. He only now noticed Jamie was tuckered out next to her, head resting on Beth's lap. They were both asleep, Mako quickly glancing at the clock and seeing it was nearing midnight. He smiled, silently getting blankets and draping them over the two, giving Jamie a small kiss to his forehead before he whispered a sweet goodnight, locking the door and then going to bed, crashing on it's soft surface. 

He don't know how long he stared at the ceiling, but he heard something stir eventually, blankets ruffling and soft footsteps coming into the bedroom. He glanced sideways and saw Jamie, sleep tousled hair and thick eyes, shuffling towards the bed and joining him, the blanket Mako had draped over him just then still wrapped around him.   
“Hey.” Jamie mumbled. “You said you'd say when you were coming back.”  
“Didn't want to wake you up.” Mako replied, arm coming to rest around Jamie's waist almost automatically. Jamie crept up against him, huddling for warmth and squeezing tight.   
“I wasn't sleeping.” he claimed, voice hoarse.   
“I'm sure you weren't.” Mako grinned.   
“Nah, just thinking really hard.” Jamie smirked, eyes closing despite his attempts to fight it.   
“Go to sleep.” Mako chuckled. “We can talk in the morning.”  
“I'm so glad you're okay.” Jamie muttered. “Love ya.” was the last thing the passed his lips, a tired whisper, after which he fell asleep almost immediately. Mako smiled, fussing over his young lover with a tender feeling radiating through his body and warming his heart. Fingers stroked through soft blonde hair, lips pressed kisses to the freckled skin, Mako delighting in the fact it was finally time for them to move on. They could really start their new life now. It wouldn't be easy, but he knew they'd be alright. A new life was about to begin and he couldn't have been more happy to spend it with Jamie. 

He must have dropped off because when he woke up, there was a lovely smell spreading through the apartment, quiet footsteps in the kitchen mixing with the sounds of cooking and preparing breakfast. Mako glanced down and saw Jamie slowly wake up, blinking a few times before he looked up too, a sleepy smile creeping onto his face.   
“Good morning.” he mumbled, burying his face between Mako's shoulder and neck.   
“Morning.” Mako replied, also still sleepy. “Feeling better?”  
“I think I should be asking you that.” Jamie frowned. “How's your shoulder?”  
“It's a bit painful and sore but I'm sure it'll be fine.” Mako shrugged. “Did you see Lucio and Hana when you came back?”  
“Yeah, but they left after a while. It was getting late anyways.” Jamie nodded. “C'mere.” he leaned in and kissed Mako, soft and dry lips, but that didn't make it any less loving.   
“I'm so glad we're both okay.” Jamie smiled, cuddling Mako with excited enthusiasm. Mako made a small content noise, holding Jamie close as a short silence fell.

“So how about that cat, huh?” Jamie grinned widely, looking up at Mako with big, innocent eyes.   
“You are unbelievable.” Mako groaned, but before he could say anything else, they were interrupted by the curtain to their bedroom opening. 

“Good morning you two!” Beth smiled. “I made breakfast for us! Don't let the eggs go cold!”  
“Ohh, mum's breakfast, come on Mako!” Jamie cheered, hopping out of bed so fast Mako barely noticed. Apparently he couldn't compete with the prospect of a warm, home cooked breakfast. He chuckled, getting into his bathrobe and joining Beth and Jamie at the dinner table, Jamie eagerly rubbing his hands and digging in. Mako shared a smile with Beth before they began to eat as well.

If this was the future, it wouldn't be so bad.


	20. One year later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, a little closure for y'all, thank you for reading!

“I can't believe I'm graduating already! The year's gone by so fast!”  
“Stand still, I'm trying to fix your tie.” 

They were in front of the mirror of their bedroom, all dressed up for Jamie's graduation this afternoon. They'd moved into a new apartment as soon as things had settled down, the new place being a bit more spacious now that there were two of them, plus a furry gray cat, that was currently sleeping on the bed. Jamie had named her Smooches, and he loved her to death. Mako had to admit some envy for how many kisses the cat got sometimes, not that he didn't shower the animal with affection himself, though. He'd grown quite fond of her. She was an older cat, taken from the local shelter. She slept a lot, had a gentle temperament and loved to cuddle. 

“Hey Roadie, you proud of me?” Jamie asked, eyes seeking Mako's in the mirror.  
“Very proud.” Mako smiled. “Now stay still for a second.”  
“I can't, I'm too excited!” Jamie grinned widely. “I'm glad Lu and Hana convinced me to keep going. I'm so happy I made it!”  
“Told you you could do it.”  
“You're biased though.” Jamie teased.  
“I still get an opinion.” Mako smirked. “There you go.” he finished fixing Jamie's tie.

“Oh, don't I look fancy!” Jamie admired himself in the mirror. He was wearing a rented suit, the sleeves slightly too short for his long arms, but overall he looked very tidy. Mako knew it'd only be a matter of time before the buttons would come loose and he'd adjust the clothes to be less formal. Jamie could never stand tight clothing well.

It had been almost a year since the abduction, and their life had steadily progressed over that time. They'd moved out of Mako's flat and into a luxurious apartment in the upper part of town. Mako had found a job with the store they'd bought Jamie's sidecart from, and they were in negotiation of him taking over once the owner was ready to retire. Jamie spent much of his free time there, helping Mako and learning the trade. But first they were going on a road trip, them and the biker gang, as the first road trip since the reunion. They were due to leave next week and Mako had planned the route through the country, and if he was honest, he could hardly wait. 

“Hey, you know what else we're celebrating today?” Jamie asked, pulling Mako out of his daydreaming.  
Mako frowned. Something else? What could he mean?  
“No.” he confessed.  
“I don't believe you. Come on, think harder. What happened around this time last year?”  
“We moved in together.” Mako tried.  
“No, that's next month.” Jamie frowned. “You forgot didn't you?”  
“Yes, I'm sorry.” Mako sighed.  
“We started dating a year ago.” Jamie helpfully filled him in, shaking his head with an eye roll.  
“Oh! That's today?” Mako frowned. “I'm sorry, I didn't get anything special. If it helps, it feels like we've been together a lot less than a year.”  
“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Jamie nodded. “It's all gone by so fast.”

“You ever regret the way things went down?” Mako asked, hands coming to rest on Jamie's shoulders as he looked at them in the mirror. Jamie smiled softly, shaking his head.  
“Not for a moment.” he said, bending his neck to look up at Mako, smirking when a kiss was pressed to his forehead. He bent his neck back and his eyes lingered on the reflection in the mirror for a moment, frowning thoughtfully.  
“I look so grown up.” he noted, adjusting his sleeves.  
“You look very handsome.” Mako smiled. “Who'd have thought I'd ever see you in suit?”  
“Not me. You really think I look handsome?” Jamie said, flattered smile on his face.  
“Always.” Mako nodded. “But even more so in this suit.”  
“You sure do know how to charm me out of my pants.” Jamie teased, hips cocking against Mako's, Jamie leaning back against him. Mako huffed, allowing himself a lingering touch down Jamie's spine, taking his hips in his hands and feeling him up a little, Jamie responding eagerly, spine arching with Mako's touch. 

“I'd love to give you a more thorough demonstration, but you don't want to be late to your own graduation. Let's save this for later, okay?” Mako chuckled when Jamie whined.  
“I guess you're right.” Jamie admitted. “Though 'sorry I was getting laid' is the best excuse ever. Just saying.” he grinned as Mako let him go, turning around and standing on his toes to kiss Mako.  
“Let's go.” Mako nudged him after pecking a small kiss to his lips, Jamie nodding. 

The hall was full of students, proud parents, friends and family. It was buzzing in the auditorium, Jamie looking around for Lucio and Hana, joining them once he'd found them in the big crowd. Mako sat down next to Beth, who was practically radiating. She'd brought her camera, snapping pictures of Jamie while he was waiting, the crowd and students taking their seats and the spokesman saying a few words before he began calling student's names. Jamie was visibly nervous, even though he already knew he'd graduated. He didn't really like having to go up a stage with that many people watching him, and it was the first time since the scandal he'd be in the spotlights again. 

Their class was up as one of the last, but people politely waited for everyone to be finished, only a few people already leaving.  
“And now we move on to class B – 201! One drop out, but everyone else passed with flying colours! Can I please have-” the spokesman started calling the names of students.  
“Jamison Fawkes, Business management and engineering! Very well done, indeed!”  
Jamie jumped up from his seat, nearly stumbling when he walked up the stage, blushing so hard Mako could see it from here. Beth snapped a load of pictures, clapping proudly when Jamie was handed his certificate. Jamie grinned and waved at them, excited and a bit shy but he looked happier than ever. 

There was a little afterparty, Lucio, Hana and Jamie rejoining Mako and Beth, going onto the courtyard where the afterparty was taking place. It was lovely weather for the time of year, people gathering for a drink and saying goodbye to study friends.  
“So what's next?” Lucio asked, Jamie shrugging.  
“Well, I suppose I have to start looking for a job.” he mumbled, not seeming too keen. “It feels weird. It's a new chapter starting, but at the same time I don't want the last one to be over.” he smiled. Lucio and Hana nodded, coming to hug him tightly.  
“I'll miss our antics.” Lucio mumbled.  
“Me too.” Hana said, squeezing her friends tight. “We have to meet up regularly, okay?”  
“Okay. We'll stay in touch. I love you guys.” Jamie smiled, letting go after one more tight squeeze.  
“We love you too.” Lucio smiled, hand on Jamie's shoulder and Hana pinching his cheek. They said their last goodbyes before Lucio and Hana joined their families, Jamie staying behind a little emotional over the prospect of not seeing his friends as often as he'd like. Mako knew all too well how he felt. He laid a hand on Jamie's shoulder and thumbed it gently, a comforting gesture that made Jamie smile feintly.

“You okay?” Mako asked.  
“Yeah, just a bit torn between being sad and happy.” Jamie sighed.  
“I know. It's hard, but that's how things go when you start a new chapter. If it's any consolation, I'm here. Always will be.” Mako gave Jamie a gentle smile, Jamie smiling back.  
“That's a bigger comfort than you will ever know.” Jamie said, leaning his head against Mako's shoulder.  
“Do you want to go home?”Mako asked, Jamie nodding.  
“Yeah. I'm ready. I've said goodbye to everyone I wanted to.”  
“Okay. Let's go.” Mako smiled, guiding Jamie along the courtyard and exiting the gates for the last time, Jamie hesitating and looking back one more time. Mako waited patiently, seeing Jamie had a hard time accepting this was the last time he'd been here. 

“You sure you don't want to stay a little bit longer?” Mako asked, after a minute or two.  
“Yeah, no. I'm alright. I'm ready.” Jamie nodded, taking Mako's extended hand. He smiled gently at Mako, following him to the bike and climbing into the sidecart. Jamie had sworn to get his own motorbike license, but Mako was pretty sure he was pretty content riding with him, nice and relaxed, and within reach. The last thing was something Mako used often, patting Jamie's helmet to annoy him a little. 

Back home, they were greeted by a meowing Smooches, Jamie picking her up and cuddling her before she demanded to be fed, Jamie walking to the kitchen to do just that. Mako stood in front of the windows and sighed, looking out over the city from their 3d floor position. They could actually see the Fawkes tower here, but Jamie didn't mind it too much. He had began talking to his father again recently, but he knew they were never going to have a relationship like before. Mako heard something being chucked into the letterbox, going to see what it was. 

“Hey, it's for you.” he said, coming back with a sealed envelope adressed to Jamie.  
“Oh?” Jamie took it and opened it, revealing a festive card. “Oh, it's from dad.” he mumbled.  
“Congratulations on graduating, I'm happy for you.” Jamie sighed softly after reading the message in the card out loud. “Well, at least he thought of me.” he put the card on the windowsill, flopping down on the couch. “Which is more than he did in the past few years.”  
“Do you think you can ever forgive him?” Mako asked, more out of curiousity than anything.  
“I don't know.” Jamie admitted. “A part of me doesn't want to. He's done terrible things to me and my mum. I don't want him to think I've forgotten that. Or give him a chance to do it again.”  
“I understand.” Mako nodded. “I know you'll do the right thing.”  
“That is honestly so cheesy.” Jamie frowned. “I love it.” he smiled and kissed Mako, Mako taking the liberty to lift Jamie onto his lap. 

“And I love you.” Mako smiled, Jamie giggling softly, a blush colouring his cheeks bright red.  
“We've been together for a year and you still flush when I say those things. It's adorable.” Mako chuckled, tucking some hair behind Jamie's ear.  
“I will never get tired of hearing you say that.” Jamie admitted with a grin while he folded his hands behind Mako's neck. “I love you too.” 

They shared a long, soft kiss, Mako guiding Jamie onto the couch, leaning over him before he broke away with a playful shimmer in his eyes.  
“Now, how about I do that demonstration for you?” he asked, deliberately whispering in a low, suggestive voice. Jamie shivered, hands running up Mako's chest. 

“Don't mind if you do.”


End file.
